


На грани

by Toriya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-01
Updated: 2006-08-01
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда мир рушится и остается только тонкая грань между светом и тьмой, между жизнью и смертью, иногда случается чудо, но сможешь ли ты поверить в него?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фик был написан на фест Хогвартснета, очень давно, аж в 2006 году, так что можно считать его АУ

\- Энервейт! – прозвучал резкий холодный голос, и юноша со светлыми почти до серебристого блеска волосами открыл глаза. Первое, что он увидел, был склонившийся над ним мужчина в глухой черной мантии. Слипшиеся пряди черных волос отчетливо выделялись на фоне болезненно-желтоватой кожи. Брезгливое выражение, кажется, навсегда застывшее на его лице, не могло обмануть блондина – мужчина был встревожен, очень встревожен.

\- Профессор Снейп, - выдохнул юноша, удивленно отмечая, что голос звучит глухо и хрипло.   
\- Молчи, Драко, - прошипел мужчина.

\- Что случи… - договорить он не успел, потому что Снейп, мгновенно опустившись на колени, зажал ему рот. Повторять попытку юноша не собирался – он не сомневался, что в следующий раз декан просто-напросто сотворит кляп и заткнет ему рот с его помощью, а еще проще – воспользуется банальным заклинанием немоты. Поэтому Драко покорно замолчал, продолжая, правда, умоляюще-вопросительно смотреть на профессора. 

Однако Снейп был не тем человеком, которого можно впечатлить откровенными взглядами. Он наклонился к Драко, и тот лишь на миг увидел мелькнувший в его руке пузырек с мутной жидкостью перед тем, как горлышко прижалось к его губам. 

\- Пей, - едва слышный, но удивительно настойчивый голос декана не оставлял места для возражений. Другой рукой он приподнял голову Драко, и тот послушно сделал несколько глотков. Жидкость оказалась совершенно безвкусной, поэтому юноша не мог даже строить предположений о том, каким из своих бесчисленных зелий напоил его Снейп в этот раз.

Драко еще делал последний глоток, когда Снейп быстро поднялся, пузырек из его руки исчез, словно растворившись в складках мантии, а через мгновенье и зельевар, стремительно развернувшись, ушел.

Взгляд юноши переместился левее, туда, где на каменной стене был укреплен факел. Он был единственным источником света, и только сейчас, глядя на танцующие, ослепительно оранжевые языки пламени, Драко понял, что совершенно не представляет, где находится и почему лежит, причем, лежит, кажется, прямо на каменном влажном полу. Куда он попал? Что случилось?

Сдвинуться с места, как оказалось, было невозможно. При первой же попытке Драко почувствовал острую боль в запястьях и щиколотках. Резко оторвав голову от пола, он, изо всех сил напрягая шею и удерживаясь на весу, посмотрел на собственное тело, распростертое на камнях. Да, он не ошибся, предположив, что прикован. Широкие полосы металла так плотно прилегали к коже, что ни о том, чтобы пошевелиться, ни о том, чтобы хоть как-то изменить положение в пространстве нечего было и думать. От напряжения в висках запульсировало, и Драко в изнеможении снова откинулся на пол. 

Он очень старался мыслить здраво и не поддаваться панике, а для этого требовалось хотя бы вспомнить, когда и при каких обстоятельствах он потерял сознание, поэтому он закрыл глаза и попытался сосредоточиться на прошлом.


	2. Ночь идет

_Замолкаю, опять замолкаю.  
И смешно, и досадно, и больно.  
Я к душе никого не пускаю –  
Напророчена партия сольная._

_Лунным блеском глаза затуманятся.  
Это просто – ходить по осколочью.  
Мне достаточно толики, малости,  
Чтоб спастись от нахлынувшей горечи._

_Но навеки на грань обреченному  
Суждено оставаться неслышимым.  
Неизбежная, вечная, черная  
Ночь идет по притихшим крышам…_

1.

Итак, он провалил задание Лорда и не сумел убить Дамблдора в ту историческую ночь на Астрономической башне. Однако директор все же мертв, потому что Снейп появился как нельзя более кстати. 

Потом они бежали. Бежали так, что только пронзительный ночной воздух свистел в ушах, так, что казалось, за спиной вдруг выросли крылья, так, что оказавшись уже на полпути к Хогсмиду, Драко понял, что у него больше нет сил даже для того, чтобы вздохнуть. В груди бился тугой комок боли, а тела будто не было вовсе, во всяком случае, юный слизеринец его совершенно не чувствовал. И тогда Снейп, прижав его к себе, аппарировал.

Когда мир вокруг закружился в бешеной карусели, Драко крепко зажмурился и наконец вздохнул. Острый горьковатый запах зелий и лекарственных трав, которым пропиталась мантия декана, почему-то подействовал лучше глотка ледяной воды. И когда Драко, почувствовав под ногами твердую почву, не удержал равновесия и, словно неопытный мальчишка после первого перемещения с помощью портключа, шлепнулся на четвереньки, он уже был в состоянии воспринимать реальность и дышать полной грудью, восстанавливая привычный ритм сердца.

\- Драко! Мальчик мой! – пронзительный крик матери окончательно привел его в чувства. Она бросилась к нему, обнимая и хаотично покрывая поцелуями лицо. Он сразу почувствовал соленую влагу на губах и открыл глаза. Нарцисса всхлипывала, так отчаянно прижимая его к себе, словно он восстал из мертвых. Светлые волосы, неизменно уложенные в вычурную прическу, растрепались; на бледном, всегда бесстрастном лице сейчас проступали розовые пятна, веки припухли, и по щекам безостановочно катились слезы. 

Никогда в жизни Драко не видел ее такой и, потрясенный, он не мог даже отстраниться, а мать по-прежнему сжимала его в объятиях, словно боялась, что если она разожмет руки, он исчезнет.

\- Нарцисса, успокойся и дай мне кольцо, - ровный голос Снейпа подействовал не хуже пушечного выстрела. Женщина вздрогнула и испуганно обернулась, не выпустив, однако, сына.

\- Что ты хочешь сделать, Северус?

\- Я собираюсь аппарировать к Господину, Нарцисса, и если ты не поторопишься, все может закончиться плачевно.

\- Но… Что случилось? Дамблдор…

\- Он мертв.

\- Драко?.. – Нарцисса обернулась. В ее взгляде было столько неверия и боли, что юноша невольно поежился.

\- Нет, твой сын не убийца, - быстро ответил Снейп, и Драко поразило выражение невероятного облегчения, появившееся на заплаканном лице. Невероятно. Ему всегда казалось, что мать – воплощенное бесстрастие, он восхищался ею как истинной аристократкой, прекрасно владеющей собой во всех ситуациях. Если Люциус Малфой мог иногда проявлять агрессию или недовольство, то Нарцисса всегда была холодна и спокойна.

 

…Много лет назад маленький мальчик сидел на траве в огромном парке поместья и, запрокинув голову, смотрел в низкое черное небо, нависшее над ночным миром. Мальчику не было страшно. Мальчик знал, что он волшебник, а значит, наделен силой и властью, к тому же, он – Малфой и просто не может бояться. Страх – это удел магглов и полукровок, плебеев, которые рождены только для того, чтобы исполнять его прихоти, служить ему, наследнику древнейшего рода. 

Он смотрел на темные вершины деревьев, которые, казалось, упирались в иссиня-черный небесный свод, поддерживая его, не давая обрушиться на землю. А там, в мягкой глубине, сияли звезды. Огромные, лучистые, они смотрели на мальчика снисходительно. Они учили его равнодушию и величию. Особенно одна – самая яркая – такая близкая, что казалось, протяни руку – и пальцы сомкнутся на серебристом чуде, и в то же время неизменно далекая. 

Мальчик каждый раз безошибочно находил ее среди множества других, и не уставал поражаться ее холодной колючей красоте. Она напоминала ему мать – такая же призрачно-близкая, обманчиво-хрупкая, холодная, бесстрастная и прекрасная. Он назвал ее Звездой Нарциссы, и, пожалуй, это было единственное, чем он позволял себе откровенно восхищаться. 

Понятия «откровенность», как такового, не существовало в лексиконе Малфоев. Они ни во что не верили и никому не доверяли, однако, в этом случае Драко был действительно откровенен – перед самим собой. Он не запрещал себе думать о Звезде Нарциссы, смотреть на нее снова и снова и любить ее, на самом деле любить, по-своему. Звезда не запрещала ему этого. Конечно, ей не было никакого дела до маленького волшебника, из вечера в вечер глядящего на ее сияющую красоту, пытающегося впитать в себя ее призрачный свет. Но в отличие от Нарциссы Малфой она не морщила презрительно носик, замечая восхищенный взгляд сына, и не избегала встреч с ним…

 

Вся гамма чувств, отразившаяся на лице матери, потрясла Драко. Это было неправильно. Это невозможно было принять, потому что сейчас перед ним была другая, совершенно другая Нарцисса, которую он не знал. 

Внезапная мысль о том, что, избегая его все эти годы, мать просто боялась показать свои истинные чувства, не удержать ненароком на прекрасном лице маску холодного безразличия, была невероятной и страшной в своем абсурдном правдоподобии. И Драко отчаянно попытался отправить ее в самый дальний уголок сознания, чтобы, может быть, вернуться к ней потом, в более подходящий момент, когда сможет думать об этом без паники. Ровный голос декана помог ему вернуться в настоящее. 

\- Нарцисса, мы теряем время. Я вообще должен был вместе с Драко сразу отправиться к Лорду, поэтому чем дольше ты будешь предаваться своим материнским порывам, тем больше вероятность, что ты видишь сына в последний раз.

Драко показалось, что мать сейчас потеряет сознание, такой неестественно белой стала ее кожа, а руки безвольно упали. Он удержал ее за плечи, но уже в следующее мгновенье она порывисто поднялась, сняла с пальца серебряный перстень с прозрачно-голубым аквамарином и протянула его Снейпу. Зельевар взял кольцо, закрыл глаза и исчез.

«Почему она отдала ему свой перстень?» - удивился Драко.   
Поместье Малфоев было защищено древними чарами и аппарировать здесь можно было только с помощью фамильных колец. Снейпу удалось переместиться сюда из окрестностей Хогсмида только благодаря перстню Драко, который тот носил с тех пор, как поступил в Хогвартс. Отцовский перстень после его ареста хранился в Министерстве Магии, но был еще и четвертый, которым не пользовались, он хранился в тайнике в кабинете Люциуса. 

После того, как отца посадили в Азкабан, жизнь Драко кардинально изменилась. Теперь именно он считался хозяином Малфой-Мэнор. Все вопросы, связанные с имением, сейчас решала Нарцисса и на допросы Министерства ходила тоже она, но распоряжаться имуществом и фамильными ценностями мог только он – наследник рода – Драко Люциус Малфой, а это значило, что все тайники и сейфы, все многочисленные артефакты в этом доме подчинялись только его силе. 

Почему он не задумался об этом раньше? Ведь это значит, что мать не имела доступа даже к хранилищу в банке Гринготтс, но она ни разу не обратилась к сыну с просьбой о деньгах.

Нарцисса по-прежнему стояла посреди комнаты, видимо, собираясь с силами для какого-то важного разговора.

\- Пойдем, я отдам тебе перстень, - сказал Драко, поднимаясь и почему-то намеренно избегая взгляда обернувшейся матери. Она молча последовала за ним по длинному коридору.

Минуя комнаты для гостей и бесчисленные залы, подавляющие своей нарочитой роскошью, Драко думал о последних словах Снейпа: «тем больше вероятность, что ты видишь сына в последний раз». Да, гнев Лорда, без сомнения, будет ужасен. Он не оправдал доверия. Он не смог убить, хотя не было ничего проще. 

Открыв портал для Пожирателей, Драко был уверен, что самое сложное наконец-то, позади. Великий светлый маг в последнее время все больше и больше походил на древнего обессилевшего старика, справиться с которым не составило бы труда даже подростку. Конечно, подростку хорошо подготовленному, хладнокровному, обученному непростительным заклятьям, а именно таким и был он – Принц Слизерина – Драко Малфой. Однако это оказалось вовсе не так просто, как он рассчитывал.

 

…Драко не слушал Дамблдора, он просто смотрел на него, повторяя про себя два слова: «Авада Кедавра! Авада Кедавра! Авада…» - снова и снова, словно заезженная пластинка. За те роковые минуты заклятье раз сто уже готово было сорваться с его губ, но почему-то так и не прозвучало.

Самым страшным в этой ситуации было то, что Драко абсолютно не понимал, почему молчит. Он пришел убить. Он был не просто готов к этому – он этого хотел!

Темный Лорд за последние полгода стал для Драко тем, кем никогда не стремился стать отец – учителем, наставником. Он обладал всеми качествами, перед которыми преклонялся Драко – несгибаемой волей, честолюбием, незаурядным умом и умением подчинять. Волдеморт смог подчинить себе даже тех, кто не умел подчиняться – того же Люциуса – расчетливого циника, привыкшего жить только для себя. 

Ежедневное самоудовлетворение всеми способами и средствами – именно так мог бы охарактеризовать жизнь отца Драко. Для Люциуса имел значение только он сам – лишь его желания должны были быть исполнены, лишь его мнение имело ценность. Весь остальной мир существовал только для того, чтобы он, Люциус, имел возможность наслаждаться его радостями. И даже сын был для него лишь логичным продолжением его самого, своеобразным придатком, бесправным и бессмысленным по своей сути, но необходимым для целостной завершенности великого творения природы под названием «Люциус Малфой». 

Драко жил и дышал пятнадцать лет своей жизни лишь как наследник рода и бледная копия своего неотразимого отца. Он привык считать себя второстепенным и незначительным рядом с блистательным оригиналом.

Однако Волдеморту удалось подчинить отца и заставить сына поверить в то, что он может существовать и сам по себе, действовать согласно своим желаниям, идти по самостоятельно выбранной дороге. И разве важно, что в конце концов дороги отца и сына пересеклись под одним и тем же солнцем – черным солнцем Волдеморта?

Драко хотел убить вовсе не из-за того, что так повелел Господин, и не в память об отце, заживо гниющем в Азкабане. Он был здесь в первую очередь потому, что это нужно было ему самому – это был первый в его жизни самостоятельный выбор, и не имело значения, что его желание почему-то входило в планы Лорда. Это было даже кстати. Драко никогда не был глупцом и прекрасно осознавал все плюсы своего положения. Он не только докажет себе самому, что является полноценной личностью, но еще и исполнит волю Господина, а значит, обеспечит себе место в числе сильнейших, среди приближенных. 

Было и еще кое-что. Если Люциус все же каким-то чудом избежит казни и выберется из Азкабана, он больше не сможет считать Драко ничтожеством и будет просто не в состоянии смотреть на сына с прежним презрением, потому что никто и никогда не позволит себе так смотреть на убийцу Величайшего Светлого мага современности. Драко мог вытерпеть все: насмешки толпы, равнодушие матери, пренебрежение Поттера, но только не эту высокомерную снисходительность отца.

Драко не мог жалеть человека, стоящего под прицелом его палочки, как не мог жалеть, например, Эверест или Монблан. А Дамблдор был для него именно чем-то подобным – непознаваемым, недосягаемым, незыблемым, однако не вечным. Вечность рушит даже горы, осушает моря и гасит звезды. Ведь никому не приходит в голову плакать об упавшей звезде, так почему он – шестнадцатилетний подросток – должен жалеть старика, который прожил невероятно долгую жизнь. Прожил так, как хотел, как считал нужным, играя в свою, никому не ведомую игру и заставляя других играть по своим правилам. Почему бы ему просто не принять тот факт, что теперь не он тасует колоду и раздает козыри.

А директор все говорил и говорил. Кажется, в чем-то убеждал и на что-то надеялся. И Драко даже что-то отвечал ему, сам не понимая, что и зачем. Наконец, юноша решился покончить с этим затянувшимся фарсом. В конце концов, он не трус, нападающий из-за угла. Он пришел убить и сделает это, но сделает так, как считает правильным. Вскинув подбородок, Драко вызывающе посмотрел прямо в глаза директору.

Нет, он вовсе не надеялся увидеть страх – это было бы слишком просто. Но не было в них ни усталого равнодушия, ни удивления, ни спокойной обреченности. Драко ошибся – в них не было и надежды – на то, что можно что-то исправить, что юный слизеринец опустит палочку и раскается. 

В пронзительных голубых глазах, по-прежнему ясных и лучистых, угадывались какая-то непонятная удовлетворенность и понимание. А еще была вера. Именно эта вера вдруг заставила Драко ясно осознать, что он не сможет произнести два таких простых и таких нужных слова. Великий волшебник верил в него. Этот совершенно чужой старый человек, наверное, единственный во всем мире действительно верил, что Драко Малфой, жестокий и беспринципный слизеринец, не станет убийцей, несмотря на то, что больше всего на свете сейчас хочет убить.

С детства Драко был замечательным актером, даже, можно сказать, гениальным – все роли, какие только могла выдумать жизнь, были ему по плечу, к тому же, он мог распознать малейшее притворство в других. Но здесь никто не притворялся.

Много лет назад маленький мальчик не боялся ничего – ни ночного мира, ни бездонного неба, ни одиночества, потому что все это было знакомым и понятным, а шестнадцатилетний юноша вдруг испугался самого себя, того, в кого так искренне верил сейчас старый волшебник.

Юноша поспешно отвел взгляд, разрывая контакт, и уже опускал палочку, когда смертоносное заклятье все же прозвучало. Но ни ослепительной зеленой вспышки, ни смерти директора Драко не видел. Зажмурившись и изо всех сил сжав кулаки, он сейчас безумно хотел только одного – навсегда похоронить в этой ночи белокурого незнакомца, внезапно призванного к жизни из неведомых глубин его темной слизеринской души Альбусом Дамблдором…

 

Драко протянул руку и провел пальцем вдоль чуть заметной ложбинки на большом сером камне, немного выступающем из стены, и немедленно на месте вековой кладки проявилась большая двустворчатая дверь, которая распахнулась, впуская молодого хозяина в святая святых – тайный кабинет Люциуса.

Стараясь избавиться хотя бы на время от мрачных мыслей и воспоминаний, Драко тряхнул головой, откидывая с лица заметно отросшие пепельно-серебристые волосы, и решительно шагнул в комнату.

Аврорам не было доступа сюда, Они, вероятно, даже не предполагали, что самое важное помещение в замке Малфоев осталось нетронутым после их тщательнейшего обыска. О, да, конечно, в Министерстве не мало достойных могущественных волшебников, однако у чистокровных представителей древнейших родов свои тайны, своя магия – нерушимая магия крови. И пусть ей сильно не хватает изысканности и изящества современного волшебства, и пусть ее законы порой отличаются необоснованной жестокостью первобытных времен, зато она нерушима.

Взмахом палочки зажигая свечи в тяжелых серебряных канделябрах, Драко в который раз отметил невероятную педантичность отца, мельком взглянув на блестящую полированную поверхность массивного секретера красного дерева с бесчисленными ящиками. Простенькое заклинание очищения, и эта комната может хоть сто лет ожидать своего хозяина, оставаясь все такой же безупречно аккуратной.

Кабинет представлял собой просторное помещение без окон. Вместо них в стенах были две ниши, задрапированные тяжелыми бордовыми портьерами. Темные шкафы с ровными рядами книг почти доставали до потолка. Большой камин, которым, видимо, никто никогда не пользовался, был инкрустирован черным мрамором. 

Ни одной лишней вещи, ни одной безделушки не было здесь. Почти аскетическая простота интерьера совершенно не соответствовала характеру Люциуса, во всем стремящегося к необоснованной роскоши. Однако в чем нельзя было обвинить старшего Малфоя, так это в отсутствии безупречного вкуса. И тем нелепее смотрелось в комнате старое кресло, стоящее недалеко от камина. Когда-то пунцовый с огромными синими цветами бархат обивки изрядно потерся, и белые проплешины отчетливо выделялись на ткани. Пушистые золотистые кисти спускались по краям наклонной спинки. Причудливо изогнутые маленькие ножки смотрелись слишком неуместно под необычно массивным сиденьем.

Драко даже невольно поморщился, глядя на это отвратительное творение какого-то древнего мастера, то ли начисто лишенного каких бы то ни было эстетических принципов, то ли чересчур безрассудного, потому что только полный псих мог додуматься изготовить для главы рода Малфоев такое убожество. Если бы ему, Драко, преподнесли в качестве ключа к фамильному тайнику нечто подобное, он по достоинству оценил бы чувство юмора зарвавшегося мастера и как следует отточил бы на нем свои навыки в применении непростительных заклятий.

Подойдя к креслу, он оглянулся. Матери в комнате не было, а дверь оставалась распахнутой. Заметив Нарциссу, по-прежнему стоящую в полутемном коридоре, он почувствовал нарастающее раздражение. Еще не хватало, чтобы здесь появился какой-нибудь особо ретивый домашний эльф.

\- Почему ты не входишь? – стараясь контролировать эмоции, спросил Драко.

\- Потому что я не могу, - тихо ответила мать.

О, ну, конечно! Он совсем забыл! Быстро подойдя к проему двери, Драко встал, раскинув руки, едва дотягиваясь кончиками пальцев до распахнутых створок:

\- Путь свободен входящему со мной!

Полупрозрачный голубоватый энергетический барьер, отделяющий его от Нарциссы, дрогнул и рассеялся, и женщина торопливо вошла в комнату. Юноша отступил, пропуская ее и прикрывая дверь.

\- Почему ты сразу не сказала, что не можешь войти? – Драко был удивлен. Ему почему-то казалось, что мать как полноправный член семьи имеет право на беспрепятственный вход в кабинет мужа.

\- Потому что я думала, что ты не собираешься меня впускать.

Только сейчас Драко обратил внимание, с каким интересом мать оглядывает комнату, как ее изумленный взгляд задерживается на старом кресле. Это было очень странно. Внезапная догадка заставила его напрячься.

\- Ты что, никогда не была здесь?

\- Нет. Я ничего не знала об этой комнате.

\- Отец…

\- Он ничего не рассказывал, Драко. Если хочешь, я уйду.

Так, значит, он открыл Нарциссе тайну. Но почему отец не предупредил его? Видимо, намеревался сделать это позже. Если учесть, что Драко виделся с матерью только на каникулах, да и то часы их пребывания вместе можно было сосчитать по пальцам одной руки, то вероятность того, что он что-нибудь расскажет Нарциссе, была минимальной. 

Первый раз Драко побывал в этом кабинете с отцом, когда приезжал домой на Рождество в прошлом учебном году. Именно тогда Люциус показал ему комнату и тайник. Создавалось впечатление, что делал он это очень неохотно, может быть, предчувствуя что-то, а может быть, просто решив соблюсти верность традициям. Как-никак Драко был наследником рода и имел полное право знать, и Люциусу приходилось с этим мириться. 

Второй раз Драко приходил сюда прошлым летом изучать книги по черной магии после того, как получил от Лорда свое первое задание, которое при неблагоприятном стечении обстоятельств может стать последним. Но думать об этом сейчас ему не хотелось. Взглянув на мать, он ответил:

\- Нет, я не хочу, чтобы ты уходила. Я привел тебя сюда, чтобы отдать перстень, и я его отдам.

В конце концов, на свете нет ничего тайного, что рано или поздно не стало бы явным. Видимо, жены Малфоев, несмотря на знатность происхождения, были лишь бесправными игрушками, с ними не считались, им не доверяли. Они были просто сосудами для вынашивания наследников, иногда способные подчеркнуть в случае необходимости своей красотой неотразимость Малфоев в обществе. 

В принципе, в этом был смысл. Смог бы, например, он доверить жене свои секреты, рассказать о собственных чувствах? Сразу почему-то представилось лицо Пэнси, смотрящей на него влюбленными преданными глазами. Ну да, его потенциальная невеста не отличалась ни острым умом, ни изяществом, ни безупречной красотой, но она любила. И именно это почему-то раздражало Драко больше всего. Он был уверен, что если доверит ей какой-нибудь секрет, она сохранит его даже под пытками, однако это ничего не меняло. Так почему отец, никогда не отличавшийся ни привязанностью к жене, ни чувствительностью, должен был что-то ей рассказывать?

Но времена меняются. Глава рода – в Азкабане, а когда вернется в родовой замок юный наследник, неизвестно. Значит, пришло время открывать тайны.

Опустившись в кресло, Драко откинулся на спинку, обхватил подлокотники и вдавил пальцы в небольшие углубления с нижней стороны. По всему телу разлилось приятное покалывание. Расслабленно вздохнув, он невольно вздрогнул, когда острый шип вонзился в подушечку безымянного пальца левой руки, прокалывая тонкую кожу и мгновенно исчезая в отполированном углублении. Кровь Малфоев – необходимое условие для того, чтобы зачарованный механизм начал действовать. Кресло дрогнуло и медленно опустилось вниз вместе с гладкой каменной плитой, на которой оно стояло. Спуск был недолгим. Взгляд Драко, по-прежнему сидящего в кресле, приходился теперь как раз на туфли Нарциссы, стоящей у самого края тайника.

Драко снял с одной из полок справа небольшую черную шкатулку, откинул крышку и, вынув перстень, почти идентичный тому, который забрал Снейп, положил его у ног матери.

\- Возьми. Кажется, его нужно будет немного уменьшить. 

Нарцисса быстро опустилась на колени, поднимая перстень и надевая его на палец. А Драко уже брал с другой полки толстую книгу в потертом кожаном переплете и маленький мешочек из красного бархата. Положив и то и другое на колени, он зажмурился и снова крепко обхватил подлокотники.

«Вверх!» – мысленно приказал он, и кресло медленно поднялось. Плита встала на место так плотно, словно она была лишь частью монолитного пола комнаты.

\- Я сейчас составлю завещание и доверенность на твое имя, - Драко смотрел на мать, сидящую на полу перед креслом. – Все документы на имение и другие земли Малфоев – в нижнем ящике, - махнул он в сторону секретера. – С инвесторами отца и его поверенным ты уже общалась. И ещё… возьми вот это, с его помощью ты сможешь сюда входить, - закончил он, протягивая матери бархатный мешочек. Нарцисса растеряно взяла его и, развязав тонкий кожаный шнурок, высыпала на ладонь немного серебристого порошка.

\- Что это?

\- Точно не знаю. Какой-то пепел. Нужно будет просто окунуть в него палец и провести по ложбинке на камне, ты же видела, как я входил. Охранные чары я сниму. Они будут исчезать, как только откроется дверь.

\- Драко, я думаю, не стоит этого делать, - почти испуганно возразила Нарцисса. Твой отец…

\- Мой отец в Азкабане, и я совсем не уверен, что он сумеет выбраться оттуда.

\- Но ты…

\- А я не оправдал ожиданий Темного Лорда и теперь меня ждет длительная расплата, - он резко поднялся и направился к столу, стараясь не смотреть на съежившуюся от его слов Нарциссу. 

Вытащив из верхнего ящика перо и чернильницу, Драко придвинул стул с высокой спинкой и сел. Открыв посередине взятую из тайника книгу, он принялся медленно ее пролистывать, пробегая глазами рукописные строчки. Наконец, дойдя до чистой страницы, юноша замер, видимо, что-то сосредоточенно обдумывая, а потом перо заскользило, едва касаясь желтоватого листа:

«Я, Драко Люциус Малфой, сын Люциуса Абраксаса Малфоя, будучи единственным наследником рода, в случае своей смерти завещаю все принадлежащее мне движимое и недвижимое имущество…»

\- Драко, ты не можешь так поступить! 

Юноша удивленно поднял голову. Мать стояла у стола. Полные слез глаза горели каким-то фанатичным, почти маниакальным огнем. Сейчас она была невероятно похожа на тетку Беллатрикс, которую Драко терпеть не мог. Порывистость и эмоциональность этой женщины были ему глубоко противны. Юноша считал, что ее невменяемость – последствие длительного пребывания в Азкабане, но сейчас, глядя на мать, он уже не был в этом так уверен.

\- О чем ты?

\- Ты должен попробовать скрыться!

\- Должен? – Драко изумленно выгнул бровь, тонкие губы чуть дрогнули, изгибаясь в презрительной усмешке. – Я никому ничего не должен.

Но казалось, Нарцисса не услышала явной угрозы в голосе сына.

\- Аппарируй в другую страну. Лорд не найдет тебя.

\- Найдет. Месяцем раньше, месяцем позже – не все ли равно? В итоге я все равно должен буду предстать перед ним, - внезапно успокоившись, он отвернулся от матери и снова взял перо.  
\- Нет! Это не так! – Нарцисса сжала руку сына, все еще надеясь убедить. – Ты можешь спрятаться, переждать! Пожалуйста, Драко… – умоляла она. Щеки женщины снова были мокрыми от слез, но она как будто не замечала этого. 

Юноша не выдержал. Вскочив со стула, он схватил мать за плечи и встряхнул:

\- Я не смог! Ты понимаешь, я не смог его убить! Я не справился, и я заслужил наказание. Лорд не простит мне этого, но я искуплю свою вину. Я пройду через это, потому что верю ему! – Драко растерянно замолчал, пытаясь осознать, что он только что сказал. Он верит?! Верит Лорду?! Ну да, кажется, действительно верит. Разве можно не верить тому, кто учит и поддерживает тебя? 

Во время последней аудиенции Волдеморт был к нему особенно внимателен. Он спросил, не передумал ли Драко? Действительно ли он хочет выполнить это задание?

«Пойми, Драко, - говорил Темный Лорд, - никто не вправе заставить тебя сделать то, чего ты не хочешь, в том числе и я. Знаешь, даже «Империус» не в силах поработить сильного духом. Никто не может осудить твой выбор, потому что он только твой. Твоя жизнь – это только твоя жизнь, и ты имеешь право прожить ее так, как считаешь нужным. 

Запомни, Драко, жертвами обстоятельств становятся лишь безвольные, нищие духом люди. Заставь обстоятельства подчиняться тебе, и ты поймешь, что нет ни рока, ни судьбы, ни прочей чуши, придуманной для оправдания собственной несостоятельности и малодушия ничтожествами вроде магглов и полукровок. Ты – сам себе судьба, сам себе судья, и сам себе бог!»

Да, Драко верил ему. И сейчас готов был принять любое наказание, чтобы вновь услышать этот голос, словно проникающий в самые сокровенные уголки сознания. Только веря Волдеморту, он мог верить в смысл собственного существования, верить в себя.

\- Я сам пойду к нему. Я объясню, что просто не смог этого сделать. Он поймет, я знаю. Он сам говорил, что…

\- О чем ты? – воскликнула Нарцисса. – Кто поймет? Темный Лорд?! Драко, он ничего не поймет, он даже не попытается понять! Он просто уничтожит тебя! Для него не существует ни сострадания, ни жалости, ему не знакомы человеческие чувства. Он жаждет только господства, Я ненавижу его! Он – чудовище!

Как смеет так говорить о нем она, одна из приближенных? Он заставит ее замолчать сию секунду! Не помня себя от ярости, Драко размахнулся и изо всех сил ударил мать по лицу.

\- Ты ничего не знаешь о нем, – почти шипел он, глядя, как на нежной светлой коже проступает багровое пятно. И без того большие глаза Нарциссы сейчас казались нереально огромными, она смотрела на сына не моргая, и невозможно было понять, о чем думает это женщина и что чувствует.

\- Сынок… - тихо выдохнула она наконец.

\- И давно в твоем лексиконе появилось новое слово? – ехидно поинтересовался Драко, прерывая ее. – Не заблуждайся, я уже давно не нуждаюсь в твоей заботе. Видимо, ты слишком щедро одаривала меня ею все эти годы, мама, - последнее слово прозвучало как оскорбление, и Нарцисса, глядя на злую усмешку, искривившую губы сына, невольно отшатнулась.

\- Сейчас ты скажешь, что безумно любила меня со дня моего рождения, - продолжал Драко, - и что во всем виноват отец, или традиции, или Лорд, верно? – он удовлетворенно отметил, как болезненная гримаса исказила лицо матери, как дрогнули губы, но она промолчала. – Ты можешь говорить, что угодно, но я тебе не поверю, потому что все это ложь. Ты никогда меня не любила, потому что не умеешь любить, так же как и отец. Но ты можешь особенно не напрягаться по этому поводу, потому что я тоже не умею любить, вы забыли научить меня этому, а может, просто не могли. Но, в отличие от вас, я умею верить, и никто не отнимет у меня это право, ясно? А теперь, будь добра, не мешай мне. Просто помолчи, тебе ведь не привыкать, - он отвернулся и снова склонился над столом.

Нарцисса молча стояла на том же месте. Она больше не плакала, только между нахмуренными светлыми бровями пролегла глубокая морщинка, придавая прекрасному бледному лицу скорбное выражение. В ее взгляде не было ни злости, ни обиды, только боль и невероятная нежность, которая, должно быть, изумила бы Драко, если бы он хоть на миг оторвался от своего занятия и взглянул на мать. Но он сосредоточенно писал, сверяясь с текстом на предыдущей странице книги, поэтому ничего не видел и даже не догадывался, что Нарцисса в эти мгновения безмолвно прощается с ним навсегда.

Когда он наконец захлопнул книгу, заложив страницу тонким белым листком, и протянул ее матери, та была уже именно такой, какой знал ее Драко. Больше не было поводов для беспокойства и непрошеных мыслей.

\- Возьми. Вызови Мишлена прямо сейчас, чтобы он заверил. Я сниму чары и поднимусь в гостиную. Иди.

Нарцисса молча взяла книгу и пошла к выходу. Открыв дверь, она взглянула на вновь возникшее полупрозрачное препятствие. 

Драко внимательно наблюдал за матерью. Выйти из комнаты мог любой – охранные чары срабатывали только при входе, но Нарцисса не могла об этом знать. Однако, не сделав ни малейшей попытки вернуться или обратиться к сыну, она решительно шагнула вперед и, беспрепятственно миновав дверь, скрылась в полутемном коридоре, так и не оглянувшись. Да, он не ошибся и не зря восхищался матерью. Нарцисса Блэк, эта сильная холодная женщина, имела полное право носить древнюю звучную фамилию Малфоев. А теперь нужно просто забыть, навсегда вычеркнуть из памяти съежившуюся плачущую фигурку, случайно поддавшуюся отчаянью.

Выдвинув нижний ящик стола, Драко приподнял аккуратную стопку бумаг и вытащил со дна самый обыкновенный ключ – ключ от сейфа в хранилище банка Гринготтс. Драко раздумывал, отдавать или не отдавать его матери. Насколько он знал, в сейфе хранилось золото, драгоценности и какие-то особенно важные документы. С доверенностью, которую он написал, Нарцисса будет иметь открытый доступ к хранилищу банка, где вполне достаточно денег, так может, не стоит отдавать ключ? В конце концов, умирать в ближайшее время он не собирается. 

Да, он будет наказан, может быть, даже искупит вину своей кровью, но Темный Лорд не убьет его, в этом Драко был уверен, несмотря на то, что убеждал Дамблдора в обратном, а значит, он вернется. Нет, он вовсе не сомневался в Нарциссе и знал, что в ее руках и деньги и земли будут в сохранности, но ему вдруг так невыносимо захотелось почувствовать себя полноправным хозяином, что он решил оставить под собственным контролем хотя бы часть огромного состояния Малфоев. 

Задвинув ящик, он снова направился к креслу. Еще одно путешествие в тайник, и ключ от сейфа оказался недоступен для Нарциссы. Теперь чары. Они повинуются воле наследника, значит, он может приказывать что угодно. Встав у распахнутой двери, Драко очертил палочкой неполную восьмерку и громко произнес: 

\- Дверь открыта – путь свободен. Дверь закрыта – путь закрыт!

Погасив свечи в канделябрах и в последний раз оглянувшись, Драко вышел, и дверь за ним бесшумно закрылась.

Уже поднимаясь в гостиную, он услышал крики. Так, а вот и милая тетушка пожаловала.

\- Твой сын – предатель! – вопила Беллатрикс. Что именно отвечала ей Нарцисса, Драко не разобрал.

\- Он заслуживает смерти! - на этих словах тетки юноша распахнул дверь. Высокая темноволосая женщина стремительно обернулась, и Драко увидел искаженное ненавистью лицо.

\- Приветствую, тетушка. Ты как всегда сама доброта и любезность, - хмыкнул он, моментально подобравшись, в любой момент ожидая нападения.

\- Авада Кедавра! – выкрикнула Беллатрикс, молниеносно вскидывая руку с волшебной палочкой, незаметной до этого в широком рукаве черной мантии.

Слова заклятья еще звучали, когда Драко потерял равновесие, сбитый с ног кем-то стремительным и тяжелым, грохнулся на пол, больно ударившись подбородком, и отрешенно подумал, что, кажется, выжил, но с челюстью будут проблемы.

\- Пусти! Пусти меня! Твой сын – недостойный выродок. Он не должен жить!

Подняв взгляд, Драко видел, как Нарцисса, сумевшая вырвать у сестры палочку, сжимает бьющееся в ее руках тело. Темноволосая ведьма царапалась и кричала, пытаясь вырваться, но мать каким-то образом умудрялась ее удерживать.

\- Ты забываешься, Беллатрикс, - когда Снейп поднялся, освобождая Драко от тяжести своего тела, юноша смог, наконец, как следует вздохнуть и перекатиться на бок. – С каких пор ты так активно пытаешься свести счеты с жизнью? – Снейп подошел совсем близко к женщинам и, направив палочку на брюнетку, четко произнес: - Алларис! – запястья темноволосой ведьмы оказались стянуты толстым жгутом, и Нарцисса отпустила сестру.

Драко поморщился, поднимаясь с пола и ощупывая подбородок. Видимых повреждений, кажется, не было. Подвигав челюстью и обнаружив, что с ней все в относительном порядке, он решил, что родился под счастливой звездой, и снова мрачно взглянул на тетку.

\- Что ты мелешь, Снейп? Я не собираюсь умирать. Я доживу до того момента, когда мой Господин воцарится над миром. Я буду служить ему вечно!

«Ну что за бред она несет? Какое еще вечное служение?» - подумал Драко. Видимо, декан был с ним полностью согласен, потому что в его словах прозвучала неприкрытая насмешка:

\- Да неужели? Ты что, решила отправиться в загробный мир на поиски Фламеля и своей неотразимостью подвигнуть его не только на создание еще одного философского камня, но и на изобретение средства, способного возвращать жизнь умершим? Ты осмелилась нарушить приказ Лорда, видимо, решив, что тебе лучше знать, как следует поступить с Драко, - внезапно в его голосе послышались металлические нотки. - Не слишком ли ты самонадеянна в последнее время, Беллатрикс?

\- О каком приказе ты говоришь, Снейп? - напряжение в голосе женщины было почти осязаемым. Она стояла сейчас перед зельеваром, высоко подняв голову с тяжелым пучком блестящих черных волос. Может, в молодости Белла и была красивой, но сейчас от былой привлекательности мало что осталось: сероватая кожа, глубокие морщины на осунувшемся лице, бледные бескровные губы, синеватые тени под глубоко запавшими темными глазами. Только осанка осталась прежней – величественная, почти царственная. 

\- Темный Лорд велел мне привести Драко к нему. Именно привести, так что труп его вряд ли устроит. Если бы ты больше слушала и меньше раскидывала направо и налево Авады, то знала бы об этом не хуже меня.

\- Не тебе меня учить, Снейп, - окрысилась Беллатрикс.

\- О, я и не собираюсь. Мне с избытком хватило безнадежных подростков в Хогвартсе, - Снейп развернулся на каблуках и воззрился на Драко: - Мы уходим.

Внезапно дверь отворилась, и на пороге появился домашний эльф. Испуганно прижав уши и поводя огромными глазами, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, он пропищал: 

\- Месье Мишлен к миссис Малфой.

\- Да, я сейчас спущусь к нему, - отозвалась Нарцисса, и эльф тут же исчез.

\- Профессор, мне нужно подписать завещание. Это не займет много времени. Вы позволите? – Драко твердо смотрел на декана и совсем не был похож на человека, несколько минут назад чудом избежавшего Авады. Снейп кивнул. 

\- Отдай мне палочку, Нарси, - заговорила Беллатрикс, глядя на проходящую мимо сестру.

\- Только после того, как ты покинешь мой дом, - даже не обернувшись к Беллатрикс, Нарцисса протянула палочку Снейпу, застывшему у стены в своей любимой позе – со скрещенными на груди руками - и вышла из комнаты. Драко последовал за ней. Прикрывая дверь, он снова услышал возмущенный голос тетки: «Ты что, не пойдешь с ними? Да он же просто аппарирует у тебя из-под носа!» и тихий ответ Снейпа: «Если бы он хотел сбежать, его бы здесь уже не было».

Работать с таким поверенным, как месье Мишлен, было сплошным удовольствием. Молодой энергичный француз не задавал лишних вопросов и прекрасно знал свое дело. Люциус, несмотря на все недостатки, достаточно хорошо разбирался в людях и понимал, на кого может положиться во всех финансовых и имущественных вопросах.

С формальностями было покончено всего за несколько минут, и Драко, кивнув на прощанье матери, под бдительным оком Мишлена подписывающей какие-то бумаги, ушел. Нарцисса долго смотрела на закрывшуюся за сыном дверь, сжимая в пальцах белоснежное перо, а поверенный с профессиональной выдержкой и поистине удивительной проницательностью терпеливо ждал.

На этот раз в гостиной царила полная тишина. Вернувшись, Драко обнаружил Снейпа стоящим в той же позе на том же месте. Беллатрикс теперь сидела в кресле, мрачно глядя в окно, тонкие запястья больше не были стянуты веревкой. На звук открывшейся двери она не обернулась.

\- Беллатрикс, ты собираешься уходить без волшебной палочки через парадный вход или аппарируешь вместе с нами? - Снейп крепко сжал руку юноши и неприязненно взглянул на женщину. Драко знал, что отношения декана с теткой оставляли желать лучшего, но, по всей вероятности, сегодня Снейп решил создать хотя бы видимость нейтралитета.

Беллатрикс молча подошла и, не глядя на племянника, взяла Снейпа за другую руку.

На этот раз, погружаясь в привычную мешанину цветов, Драко не зажмуривался и, оказавшись в огромном мрачном зале, освещенном неверным колеблющимся пламенем свечей, сразу увидел Лорда, но в ту же секунду прозвучало резкое «Ступефай», и он потерял сознание.


	3. _*_

2.

Что ж, провалов в памяти не наблюдалось, но это почему-то не радовало. Темный Лорд даже не заговорил с ним, просто вырубил. Впрочем, разве он заслужил что-то другое? Конечно, не заслужил. Подумаешь, Дамблдор в него поверил. И что из этого? Лорд тоже верил в него, иначе не поручил бы такое важное задание. И что это он раскис? Какие-то звезды, слезы, глаза… Просто романтическая ерунда для девчонок, бредящих любовными романами. 

«Мерлин, как я мог опуститься до такого?!» - Драко закатил глаза и тяжко вздохнул.

Интересно, какой гадостью напоил его Снейп? Несмотря на то, что при употреблении жидкость не имела ни вкуса, ни запаха, теперь во рту был стойкий горьковатый привкус с крайне неприятным запахом, который можно было определить как нечто среднее между полынью и эвкалиптом. В довершение безобразия появилось ощущение, что в язык вонзаются сотни острых иголочек.

\- Такое впечатление, что я решил пожевать кактус. Черт возьми, Снейп, ты спас мне жизнь, чтобы тестировать на мне свои потрясающие зелья? – пробормотал Драко и тут же сильно прикусил губу, продолжая чертыхаться уже про себя, потому что теперь стало действительно больно.

К счастью, длилось это совсем недолго, неприятные ощущения исчезли, и Драко облегченно вздохнул.

Надо будет во что бы то ни стало поговорить с Лордом, сказать, что произошла досадная ошибка, которая больше никогда не повторится. Он выбрал свой путь и ни за что не свернет с него.

Незавидное положение прикованного пленника странным образом вернуло Драко бодрость духа. Или это зелье Снейпа так действует?

Нет, все-таки слизеринцам повезло с деканом – и зельем в случае надобности напоит, и лишний десяток баллов за какую-нибудь мелочь накинет, и от Авады прикроет. Ну, вот если честно, успела бы разве эта облезлая МакГонагалл опередить смертоносное заклятье? У нее ведь, наверное, и ревматизм, и остеохондроз, и болезнь Альцгеймера, и еще целый букет полагающихся старухам недугов. И валялся бы сейчас ее ненаглядный Поттер в какой-нибудь канаве, бездыханный и абсолютно, стопроцентно мертвый, а он, Драко Малфой, целый и невредимый, лежит себе и радуется жизни. Ну, подумаешь, приковали, от этого ведь не умирают. Вот и чудненько.

Воображение подсунуло Драко потрясающую картинку: Мальчик-Чтоб-Он-Столько-Же-Раз-Помер-Сколько-Выжил лежит в грязной луже лицом вниз, над ним рыдает скрючившаяся в остром приступе радикулита МакГонагалл, а проливной дождь словно отгораживает их от мира плотной завесой…

Однако в полной мере насладиться видением юноша не успел – длинные изломанные тени выросли на стене, и из полумрака выступили фигуры. Драко напрягся, пытаясь разглядеть лица, но почти все были в низко опущенных капюшонах. Однако один из пришедших шагнул вперед, и слизеринец замер под взглядом красноватых глаз.

Продуманные слова оправдания почему-то никак не хотели произноситься. Этот взгляд сковывал лучше всяких цепей, он завораживал и лишал воли.

\- Почему же ты молчишь, Драко? – почти прошептал Лорд. – Ты еще не до конца пришел в себя или тебе просто нечего сказать?

\- Мой Лорд, я… Простите… - больше всего Драко хотелось сейчас быть свободным, чтобы броситься перед Волдемортом на колени, целовать край его мантии и просить, умолять его о прощении. Как, должно быть, жалко выглядит он сейчас, распростертый на полу, не имеющий возможности даже поклониться.

\- Простить? О да, конечно, я прощу. И отпущу все грехи. Как это?.. Ах, да: «Absolvo te». А цена… Поверь, тебе это почти ничего не будет стоить. Всего лишь немного удовольствия. Разве ты не хочешь порадовать меня?

\- Конечно, Мой Лорд! Все что угодно!

\- Я знал, что ты не будешь против, мой юный друг. Аварис!

От резкого болезненного рывка Драко едва не закричал. Теперь он стоял перед Лордом, слегка касаясь спиной скользкой каменной стены, со сведенными над головой руками. Взглянув вверх, Драко увидел массивную цепь, соединившую оковы на руках и теряющуюся где-то в темной высоте. 

Стараясь не думать об острых металлических краях, от натяжения нещадно впившихся в кожу на запястьях, юноша взглянул в лицо стоящего перед ним человека. Человека ли? Впрочем, какое это имело значение, особенно сейчас? 

За прошедшие несколько лет со дня возрождения Темному Магу удалось почти полностью вернуть себе прежний облик. Если раньше он еще оставался человеком, и ему приходилось мириться с уродством тела, отражающим уродство души, то теперь, возродившись вновь, он уже не зависел от нелепых человеческих законов и мог стать таким, каким был в молодости. Стройное подтянутое тело могло вызывать восхищение, но, кажется, это волновало Лорда меньше всего. Просто так было удобнее – молодым организмом проще управлять, он подвижен, энергичен, способен к самостоятельной регенерации.

Природа, словно насмехаясь над кем-то, наградила Тома Риддла удивительной красотой. Конечно, время и характер наложили заметный отпечаток на внешность этого человека, черты лица стали более резкими, почти грубыми. Однако и сейчас он был самым потрясающим мужчиной из всех, каких Драко доводилось когда-либо видеть. Лишь Люциус, пожалуй, мог сравниться с ним, но красота этих двух людей была настолько противоположной, что Драко предпочитал не задумываться над вопросом о чьем-либо превосходстве.

Ледяная красота Люциуса: белая, почти прозрачная гладкая кожа, шелковистые блестящие волосы какого-то невероятного лунного цвета, тонкие нежно-розовые губы, колючие серые глаза, стройная хрупкая фигура, запястья с голубоватыми венами, длинные тонкие пальцы – создавала впечатление нереальности. Он был чудом, в которое невозможно поверить: глядя на него, хотелось пойти и удавиться от собственного несовершенства. Было страшно даже прикасаться к нему, боясь нарушить эту удивительную гармонию линий и цвета.

Волдеморт был совершенно другим: густые темно-каштановые волосы, завивающиеся на плечах в непослушные тугие кольца, высокий лоб, не тронутый морщинами, прямой нос, правильно очерченные губы, волевой подбородок, четкая линия скул и невероятные темно-синие глаза. 

К сожалению, Драко только один раз видел эти глаза такими – во время последней встречи с Лордом. Демоническое начало, пробужденное в себе этим человеком, было слишком сильно, чтобы его можно было скрыть, и синий цвет – цвет жизни и вечности – сменился темно-красным цветом смерти. Словно адское пламя металось в глубине этих глаз, обжигающее, разрушительное пламя.

Том Риддл не был изящным и хрупким, как Малфой, - порывистые стремительные движения, широкие плечи, упругие мышцы. Этот человек был реален. В него невозможно было не верить. Он был самой жизнью, по каким-то абсурдным законам мироздания несущей смерть всему живому.

Застывшая красота Люциуса таяла и рассеивалась призрачным мерцанием, когда Лорд Волдеморт смотрел на тебя, словно живое воплощение мечты о силе и могуществе.

Драко нечеловеческим усилием отвел взгляд и попытался выйти из оцепенения. Еще ни разу он не стоял так близко к Лорду, и никогда еще его желание дотронуться до этого потрясающего тела не было таким мучительно-необходимым. Казалось, что все счастье мира обрушилось бы сейчас на него, если бы можно было провести ладонями по мускулистым плечам, очертить пальцами глубокие морщины у рта – неизменный признак сильной воли и умения добиваться поставленной цели – дотронуться до мягких губ и хотя бы на миг вернуть этим глазам цвет вечернего моря.

\- Круцио!

Прежде чем его накрыла яростная волна боли, Драко успел заметить удовлетворенную улыбку на губах Волдеморта. Выгибаясь от безумного пламени, пожирающего, казалось, каждую клеточку тела, юноша не чувствовал, как режут нежную кожу оковы на напрягшихся щиколотках и запястьях, не видел, как тонкими струйками стекает по рукам кровь. Он метался в агонии, казалось, бесконечно долго и почему-то никак не терял сознания.

Лорд опустил палочку, и тело Драко, в последний раз конвульсивно дернувшись, обмякло, голова безвольно упала на грудь. Не было сил даже открыть глаза.

\- Что ж, теперь ты сможешь расслабиться, верно? Мне было неприятно видеть тебя таким напряженным, а, как известно, самое полное расслабление можно испытать только после мучительной боли. Ты чувствуешь сейчас ослепительную легкость. Каждый удар сердца, каждый вдох кажется невероятным счастьем, невесомое тело словно покачивается на волнах, наслаждаясь долгожданным покоем. Разве это не прекрасно, Драко?

Удивительный ровный чуть хриплый голос, который хочется слушать вечно… Драко, стиснув зубы, все-таки открыл глаза, не обращая внимания на расплывающиеся багрово-черные круги, и неосознанно потянулся туда, откуда слышался этот голос. О, пожалуйста, пусть он говорит, пусть говорит, что угодно. Пусть делает, что угодно, только бы слышать его! 

\- Эвилис! 

Сначала Драко не понял, что произошло, но когда зрение восстановилось, он увидел, как Лорд подходит к нему вплотную, и почувствовал прикосновение прохладных пальцев к груди. Теперь он был полностью обнажен, но почему-то не ощущал ни холода, ни сырости.

\- Одежда немного запачкалась, - пояснил Лорд, заметив удивленное выражение Драко, и, дотронувшись до плеча юноши, поднес к его глазам окровавленные пальцы. – Кровь. Всего лишь кровь. Бесценный дар, которым мы владеем с рождения, - продолжал он, под пристальным взглядом серых глаз один за другим погружая влажные пальцы в рот.

От этого зрелища у Драко почему-то пересохло во рту, и он нервно облизал губы.

\- Разве можно бездумно расточить хоть каплю этого дара? Нет, его нужно хранить, бережно скрывая от посторонних глаз, как самую страшную тайну, как самую безумную мечту, - с этими словами Волдеморт притянул Драко к себе и его горячий язык заскользил по внутренней стороне предплечья, ловко собирая мелкие рубиновые капельки и слизывая чуть присохшие струйки.

Драко задохнулся от остроты необычных ощущений и дернулся, цепь с легким металлическим звяканьем качнулась вперед, почти тут же возвращаясь в исходное положение, а Темный Лорд уже перешел ко второй руке, также методично возвращая покрасневшей коже прежнюю белизну.

\- Северус, помоги нам немного, - Лорд отступил назад, пропуская подошедшего Снейпа.

Драко вздрогнул, когда уверенные пальцы профессора коснулись его рук. Снейп что-то шептал, и раны, образовавшиеся под широкими наручниками, казалось, затягивались. Драко даже чувствовал легкий зуд заживающей кожи.

Еще немного поколдовав, декан отошел, снова сливаясь с остальными Пожирателями, стоящими полукругом.

\- Ты видел когда-нибудь нечто подобное, мальчик? - вкрадчиво спросил Волдеморт, снова подходя к юноше пугающе близко. – Видел, чтобы раны затягивались от легкого прикосновения без применения волшебной палочки? – Лорд помолчал, видимо, ожидая ответа, но Драко почему-то никак не удавалось обрести голос, а просто помотать головой казалось дерзостью. 

\- Отвечай! – теперь голос мага звучал повелительно, ему просто невозможно было не подчиниться.

\- Нет.

\- Это древняя магия, забытая современными волшебниками. Они решили, что тайные знания предков можно заменить новыми заклинаниями, и предпочитают размахивать палочкой, выкрикивая глупые заклятья вместо того, чтобы принять посвящение и стать необходимым звеном в вечной и великой Цепи Силы. Они слишком самоуверенны. 

То, что ты видел, - лишь малая толика моих возможностей. И я, в отличие от Дамблдора, всегда делился своими знаниями с каждым, кто был готов принять их. Скажи, чему научил тебя директор за долгие шесть лет, что ты был рядом с ним? Что он сделал для тебя за все это время?

Альбус предпочитал держать свои тайны при себе, желая владеть Силой безраздельно. Думаешь, для своего обожаемого Поттера он делал исключения? Ошибаешься. Директор не делился своими знаниями даже с ним, - прошипел Волдеморт, наклоняясь к самому лицу Драко. Красные глаза полыхали безумной злобой, и казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и пламя вырвется, сметая на своем пути все преграды, оставляя за собой разрушение и хаос.

\- Дамблдор, - продолжал Темный Лорд, не замечая страха в глазах притихшего Драко. – как гигантский паук, плел свою словесную паутину, опутывая сетью ничего не значащих красивых фраз о храбрости, благородстве и любви. Теперь его нет, и что осталось у тех, кто шел за ним, не задумываясь о том, куда и зачем его ведут? Ничего. У них не осталось ничего. Они знают, за что им необходимо бороться и к чему стремиться, но разве можно сражаться словами? Они теперь беспомощны и жалки, - в голосе Волдеморта слышалось явное удовлетворение. – Я же даю каждому столько Силы, сколько он способен принять.

Моя Сила не исчезнет. Она не рассеется и не угаснет, потому что вечна, потому что любой из принявших ее никогда не устанет копить и преумножать, непрерывно развивая свои способности и увеличивая потенциал. И ты мог бы узнать мои тайны, мальчик, мог бы стать одним из избранных, но этого не будет. Ты предал меня. Ты предал всех нас, - отступая от Драко, Темный Лорд обвел широким жестом стоящих позади Пожирателей. – Ты не принял Силу, и она покарает тебя! – Волдеморт резко вскинул руки, и Драко впечатался в стену.

Казалось, что его придавило к скользким камням многотонной плитой. Это была даже не боль – кожа будто плавилась от сокрушительного напора энергии. Драко казалось, что он слышит, как трещат, разламываясь, ребра, и чувствует, как на тысячи кусочков разрывается от немыслимого напряжения сердце.

Вдруг в затуманившемся сознании отчетливо проявилась виденная когда-то у матери подвеска – прозрачная капля янтаря с застывшей в ней маленькой черной мушкой: изломанные крылышки, тонкие лапки и почти осязаемая вечность, в которую растянулся последний миг этой хрупкой жизни.

Вот сейчас он так же вплавится в эту стену и останется навсегда в плену влажного черного камня с сероватыми извилистыми прожилками…

Но Темный Лорд опустил руки, и от нахлынувшего ощущения внезапно возвращенной жизни Драко, наконец, потерял сознание…

 

\- Энервейт!

Дежа вю. Юноша открыл глаза и, как и несколько часов назад, вновь увидел лицо склонившегося над ним Снейпа, только сейчас тот стоял рядом с лежащим Драко на коленях под пристальным взглядом Волдеморта в полукруге его верных слуг, и в руках у него не было пузырька с зельем. Теперь его прохладные пальцы прикасались к обнаженной груди Драко, а бледные тонкие губы беззвучно шевелились.

Тупая боль в левой части груди почему-то испугала Драко больше всего. Пожалуй, он впервые так отчетливо почувствовал, что у него действительно есть сердце. Он прислушивался к тяжелым мерным ударам под ладонью Снейпа, неосознанно считая каждый из них и больше всего боясь, что сердце перестанет биться, замрет, погрузившись в эту незнакомую давящую боль.

Драко запретил себе отчаиваться. Ведь Темный Лорд сказал, что простит его, а значит, нужно просто потерпеть.

Он где-то слышал или читал, что некоторые маги на востоке обрели такую удивительную власть над собственным телом, что могут вообще не чувствовать боли. Их режут, жгут, зарывают в землю, а они продолжают жить. А может быть, Волдеморт тоже умеет это? Может быть, он и причиняет боль другим именно потому, что сам уже утратил способность чувствовать ее?

«Нужно будет спросить у Снейпа», - подумал Драко, когда вновь услышал повелительный голос: 

\- Достаточно, Северус. По-моему, с ним уже все в порядке.

На всякий случай покрепче сцепив зубы и решив вытерпеть любую пытку во что бы то ни стало, Драко напряженно ждал. Но к тому, что произошло дальше, он был явно не готов.

Сильные руки Волдеморта приподняли его, и яркие губы закрыли рот властным настойчивым поцелуем. Драко, не совсем ясно осознавая, что делает, подался навстречу и, внезапно поняв, что руки больше не скованы, вцепился в плечи Господина, боясь, что контакт прервется.

Однако Волдеморт не спешил отстраняться. Не встречая на своем пути ни малейшего препятствия, он проникал все глубже. Быстрые, точные, словно змеиные, движения его языка подчиняли и заставляли желать большего. Он как будто пил Драко, уверенно втягивая в себя его дыхание, терзая податливые губы, прикусывая язык.

Мантия Лорда под пальцами юноши стала влажной, и Драко понял, что весь покрылся испариной. Его трясло от лихорадочного, все возрастающего возбуждения, и когда Волдеморт вдруг резко опрокинул его на камни, он даже не почувствовал боли от сильного удара затылком, лишь несколько раз бессознательно моргнув, рассеивая темноту перед глазами, и не ощутил тяжести придавившего его тела.

\- Ты хочешь меня, мальчик? – выдохнул Волдеморт прямо в приоткрытые губы, еще влажные от поцелуя.

\- Да. Да, да, да… - задыхаясь, всхлипывал Драко, выгибаясь навстречу, пытаясь еще теснее прижаться к длинному гибкому телу.

Густые пряди каштановых волос скользнули по его лицу, вызывая новый приступ неконтролируемой дрожи, когда Волдеморт склонился ниже. Он провел языком обжигающую влажную дорожку на тонкой шее, а потом с силой втянул белую нежную кожу и впился в нее зубами, прокусывая. Драко придушенно вскрикнул, но не попытался отстраниться, вопреки здравому смыслу отчаянно желая продолжения. Он хотел сейчас целиком принадлежать Господину, хотел раствориться в его Силе, подчиниться властным настойчивым рукам.

\- Я надеюсь, Люциус был таким же талантливым учителем, как и учеником? – спросил Лорд, отстраняясь.

Драко непонимающе взглянул на него, удивляясь появившимся в голосе насмешливым ноткам.

\- Твой отец хорошо обучил тебя древнему искусству любви?

Любви? О чем он говорит? Он имеет в виду, что… Нет, не может быть!

\- Я и мой отец, мы не… мы никогда… - почему-то катастрофически не хватало слов, и он беспомощно уставился на Темного Лорда. Тот, казалось, был удивлен.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, мальчик, что Люциус не прикасался к тебе?

\- Нет. Он никогда не…

\- Что ж, это довольно неожиданно. Жаль, что я уже не смогу спросить Люциуса о причинах такого странного воздержания. Ты так похож на него. Это могло бы быть довольно забавно – спать с двойником, с собственным отражением, смотреть в свое лицо во время оргазма, целовать свои губы, дотрагиваться до своей кожи… Однако, надеюсь, ты не девственник?

Драко замотал головой, уверенно выдерживая взгляд Волдеморта.

Было бы действительно странно, если бы он, неотразимый Драко Малфой, по которому страдала большая часть учащихся Хогвартса с первого до седьмого курса, причем, как женского, так и мужского пола, в свои почти семнадцать лет оставался девственником.

Он менял партнеров с расточительной небрежностью, наутро благополучно забывая, с кем провел прошедший вечер.

Сокурсники-слизеринцы, начиная с четвертого курса, активно обсуждали каждую новую жертву своего Принца.

Драко никогда не заводил длительных романов и никогда не возвращался к оставленным партнерам даже на одну ночь.

Секс был своеобразным способом самоутверждения, и здесь Драко никогда не позволял себе слабости или проигрыша. Его не интересовало, кто перед ним – девушка или парень, он, не задумываясь, шел на разрыв и с теми и с другими, и не было еще ни одного человека в его жизни, о расставании с которым он жалел хотя бы иногда.

Драко был превосходным любовником, способным и на безумство и на нежность, требовательным не только к партнеру, но и к себе. Секс был, прежде всего, удовольствием, и, по его твердому убеждению, это удовольствие должно было быть взаимным.

\- Что ж, тем лучше, - кивнул Волдеморт, легко перекатывая юношу на живот.

Драко приподнялся на локтях, прогибая спину и вздрагивая в ожидании, но такого жестокого вторжения он не ожидал.

Волдеморт сразу вошел целиком, и Драко пронзительно закричал, чувствуя, что горячая твердая плоть разрывает его. Он попытался отстраниться, но холодные пальцы впились в его плечи, не давая пошевелиться. Волдеморт двигался в нем резкими яростными толчками, все увеличивая темп.

Драко казалось, что это намного хуже Круциатуса. Под действием непростительного заклятья тело сжималось, распределяя боль по всем участкам, а теперь она сконцентрировалась в одном месте. Он пытался съежиться, хоть на секунду задержать эту дикую боль, но ритмичные сильные движения врывающейся в него плоти делали его сопротивление бесполезным.

По щекам неудержимо катились слезы, а голос уже сорвался от крика, когда толчки стали еще яростнее и быстрее.

«Кажется, скоро все кончится», - успел подумать Драко перед тем, как пальцы Волдеморта сомкнулись на его шее. Ничего больше не понимая, Драко задыхался и хрипел, а пальцы с каждым новым толчком сжимались все сильнее. Обдирая локти об острые выступы камней, он выгибался, пытаясь глотнуть хоть немного воздуха. Сил на то, чтобы вцепиться в удерживавшие его руки в попытке оторвать их от себя, уже не было.

Когда от сухого раздирающего жара в груди и болезненной пульсации в висках, выкатились невидящие глаза; когда скрюченные в агонии пальцы заскребли по камню, а высокий мужчина с длинными черными волосами, стоящий ближе всех к извивающемуся на полу юноше, до крови закусил бледные губы, сильное тело Лорда конвульсивно содрогнулось, и он, запрокинув голову, удовлетворенно выдохнул, разжимая пальцы и отстраняясь от обмякшего тела, бессильно распростершегося на полу.

Волдеморт поднялся, запахивая мантию, и взглянул на людей, безмолвно наблюдавших за происходящим.

\- Что ж, пора. Думаю, нам удалось довольно удачно провести время до возвращения Фенрира и Беллатрикс.

Полукруг распался, и люди в капюшонах устремились за своим господином. 

\- Да, Северус, - вдруг обернулся Волдеморт, безошибочно находя взглядом нужного человека, идущего сейчас позади всех, – взгляни, может быть, он еще жив. Думаю, стоит оставить мальчишку еще на несколько раз. Ему, конечно, далеко до отца, но ностальгия – великая сила, особенно если она так сильно пахнет кровью, - прекрасное лицо на мгновенье исказилось в страшной усмешке, а потом Темный Лорд ушел.

Не дожидаясь, когда скроется за поворотом последний из его сегодняшней свиты, Снейп кинулся к Драко, наверное, первый раз в жизни молясь всем богам, в которых отродясь не верил, о том, чтобы не было слишком поздно.

 

На этот раз Драко пришел в сознание без посторонней помощи, в тот момент, когда пальцы Снейпа скользнули между ягодицами. Он не смог сдержать болезненный стон и попытался отстраниться.

\- Чшш, Драко, ты не в том состоянии, чтобы проявлять малфоевскую гордость.

\- Что вы…  
\- Это всего лишь заживляющий бальзам.  
\- Неужели я все еще жив? Просто невероятно.  
\- Как видишь, - лаконично ответил Снейп, продолжая осторожно смазывать поврежденное тело.

\- Мне кажется, что я разбился на куски, которые уже не способны воссоединиться. Я не чувствую ни рук, ни ног, - Драко удивлялся, как это у него еще получается связно говорить. Голос, правда, было едва слышно, но даже это казалось ему сейчас чудом.

\- Ты слышал о маггловской анестезии? – тихо спросил Снейп и, не дожидаясь ответа, пояснил: - Это заморозка, своего рода мощное обезболивающее. Сейчас ты находишься под воздействием очень сходного по свойствам заклинания.

\- Да? А почему я все равно чувствую боль?

\- Это не боль. Это всего лишь слабое эхо боли. Если быть точным, ты сегодня вообще не испытывал настоящей боли.

\- Что?! – изумлению Драко не было предела. – Что это значит?

\- Это значит, что зелье, которое я дал тебе днем, очень сильное притупляющее средство – ты не чувствовал и половины предназначавшейся тебе боли.

\- Но почему вы сделали это?

\- Потому что если бы ты потерял сознание от первого же пробного Круциатуса, я бы сейчас с тобой не разговаривал. Темный Лорд очень болезненно реагирует на слабость жертвы.

\- Вы хотите сказать, он бы убил меня? – недоверчиво спросил Драко.

\- Именно. А сейчас помолчи, ты мне мешаешь.

Драко замолчал, пытаясь осознать услышанное. Несмотря на пережитый кошмар, он все еще не верил, что Господин собирается его убить. В конце концов, что мешало ему прикончить Драко Авадой сразу после аппарации, но он ведь не сделал этого, верно? Конечно же, это просто весьма изощренная пытка, которую он заслужил, но после нее его наверняка ждет прощение.

Руки Снейпа добрались до шеи, и это прикосновение обожгло нестерпимой волной боли. Едва сдержав стон, Драко прошептал:

\- Кажется, это обезболивающее уже не действует.

\- Да, действие заклинания слабеет, но его нельзя использовать несколько раз подряд – тело может навсегда потерять чувствительность. Потерпи, осталось совсем немного.

Когда экзекуция, наконец, закончилась, Драко чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным и жалким, что безумно хотелось забиться в укромный темный угол, подальше от посторонних глаз, и, съежившись, поскуливать от бессилия и страха.

Узкая прохладная ладонь профессора легла на его разгоряченный лоб, пальцы пошевелились, убирая со лба слипшиеся светлые пряди, легонько коснулись виска и щеки.

От этой неожиданной и такой необходимой сейчас ласки сердце Драко сжалось, и он, превозмогая боль, стремительно поднялся, обвил непослушными руками шею Снейпа, прижался к его груди, с наслаждением вдыхая знакомый запах трав и зелий, и разрыдался.

Профессор замер на мгновенье, потом нерешительно провел рукой по растрепанным шелковистым волосам, а потом крепко обнял содрогающееся в рыданиях тело, легонько покачивая, словно баюкая. 

Он ничего не говорил, но Драко сейчас и не нуждался в словах, ему необходимо было просто чувствовать эти надежные руки, которые, казалось, способны оградить его от страшного неизбежного будущего.

\- Спасибо, профессор. Спасибо за все, - прошептал Драко, еще продолжая всхлипывать, но чувствуя, что приступ животного отчаяния понемногу проходит.

Убедившись, что прильнувший к нему юноша уже способен слышать и воспринимать, Снейп заговорил:

\- Ты не должен заблуждаться на мой счет. Если бы Темный Лорд не приказал мне остаться с тобой, я бы ушел.

Драко немного отстранился и внимательно посмотрел в знакомые черные глаза.

\- Вы бы ушли, и я сейчас был бы мертв?

\- Да.

\- Но вы ведь здесь. К тому же, вам не приказывали поить меня притупляющим зельем и прикрывать от Авады.

На это Снейп ничего не ответил, просто разжал тонкие руки, сцепленные на его шее, расстегнул мантию и, сбросив ее, накинул на хрупкое юношеское тело.

\- Отдохни. Я не буду тебя приковывать, все равно ты не в состоянии подняться. Немного позже я принесу тебе чего-нибудь поесть.

Он бережно уложил Драко на пол, плотнее запахивая на нем мантию, поднялся и исчез в плотном сумраке.

Сейчас Драко был не в состоянии даже думать, мысли тяжело ворочались в голове, причиняя почти физическую боль, поэтому он просто закрыл глаза, несколько секунд прислушиваясь к царящей в помещении тишине, а потом заснул.

 

Драко не знал, сколько времени он уже провел в этом подземелье в плену у Волдеморта. Все время превратилось в одну бесконечную ночь беспокойных кошмарных снов, прерываемых лишь нечастыми появлениями Снейпа, который приходил только для того, чтобы влить ему в рот что-то, сильно напоминающее обезжиренный бульон, и торопливо смазать медленно заживающее тело исцеляющим бальзамом. Он почти не разговаривал со своим подопечным, ограничиваясь приветственным кивком и отрывистыми фразами вроде «Перевернись на бок», «Запрокинь голову», «Согни ногу».

Драко чувствовал, что спрашивать сейчас о чем-нибудь или пытаться завести разговор - бессмысленно, поэтому молчал, безропотно подчиняясь. Но сегодня неизвестность стала настолько невыносимой, что когда Снейп, завершив уже ставший привычным ритуал исцеления и кормления, уже собирался подняться и уйти, Драко не выдержал.

\- Когда он придет? – спросил он, безуспешно пытаясь перехватить взгляд декана.

\- Откуда мне знать?

\- Скажите мне, прошу вас, - Драко приподнялся, удерживая Снейпа за руку, и такая отчаянная мольба звучала в его голосе, что профессор все же ответил.

\- За это время в волшебном мире произошли события, которые требуют его постоянного контроля. Темный Лорд занят сейчас разработкой очередной стратегии. К тому же, ты еще не готов к новой встрече с ним. Ты отключишься прежде, чем он успеет войти в тебя, а Темный Лорд, несмотря на его нестандартные предпочтения, не склонен к некрофилии, Драко. Ему нужно сопротивление, ответная реакция, обостренное восприятие, а не покорность бессознательного тела.

\- Что происходит в Лондоне, профессор? – несмотря на ужас, испытанный при мысли о новой порции удовольствия для Лорда, Драко не смог сдержать любопытства.

\- Министерство бросило все силы на поиски убийцы великого Дамблдора, - бесстрастно ответил Снейп. – Авроры сейчас специализируются на внезапных облавах с целью тотальной зачистки. Ты понимаешь, что это значит?

Драко растерянно помотал головой.

\- Это значит, что отряд авроров внезапно появляется рядом с домами магов, на которых донесли пятеро не связанных между собой человек как на сочувствующих делу Темного Лорда. Мощной атакой с использованием древних сильнейших артефактов снимаются охранные чары, и производится зачистка, иными словами, убивают всех магов, присутствующих в этот момент в доме, исключая детей, которые отправляются в специально созданный приют, находящийся под бдительным надзором сотрудников Министерства. Убийство, само собой, объясняется случайностью при поимке преступников, оказывающих яростное сопротивление. Благодаря этой новой тактике истреблены уже две чистокровные семьи, служившие Темному Лорду.

Драко в ужасе смотрел на Снейпа, на лице которого не отражалось абсолютно никаких эмоций.

\- Но почему убивают? Почему не отправляют в Азкабан?

\- Потому что Азкабан не безразмерный, Драко, а после недавних массовых арестов, в ходе которых тюрьма почти наполовину пополнилась магами, не имеющими ни малейшего отношения к Пожирателям, там осталось слишком мало места для размещения всех подозреваемых. К тому же, убийство гораздо надежнее, чем заключение, - ухмыльнулся Снейп. – Ну так что, мистер пленник, у Вас есть еще вопросы?

\- Да. Вы думаете, он убьет меня? – Драко не стал уточнять свой вопрос, потому что был абсолютно уверен, что Снейп его и так прекрасно понял.

\- Убьет. Но я сделаю все возможное, чтобы это произошло как можно позже.

\- Я Вам не верю.

\- А я и не настаиваю. Но неужели ты до сих пор думаешь, что Темный Лорд всерьез рассчитывал, что ты убьешь директора? С самого начала именно мне было приказано сделать это. А твое, так называемое, сверхсекретное задание было всего лишь местью в духе Лорда.

\- Местью кому?

\- А ты не догадываешься?

\- Отцу? – Драко не верил, он просто не мог в это поверить. – Но он же сказал, что я предал его?

\- О, да, Темный Лорд любит произносить пафосные речи не меньше, чем Дамблдор при жизни, - хмыкнул Снейп. – Правда, сам он никогда не признает этого. А еще он склонен к излишним театральным эффектам, и у тебя была прекрасная возможность еще раз в этом убедиться. Уверяю тебя, он получил исключительное удовольствие, разыграв перед тобой этот маленький спектакль об отпущении грехов.

Ничего больше не добавив, Снейп поднялся и как обычно стремительно исчез.

Неужели все, что произошло, действительно было лишь местью за ошибку отца? Это немыслимо. Но зачем же тогда все эти беседы о выборе, об умении добиваться своей цели? Почему бы просто не убить его при первой встрече? Может быть, Снейп чего-то не знает. А может, просто пытается лишить его веры? Но зачем ему это?

Драко ничего не понимал. В памяти снова и снова всплывала сцена в кабинете Люциуса - заплаканная Нарцисса, пытающаяся убедить его, что Волдеморт – чудовище.

Драко знал, кем стал для него за время после ареста отца Темный Лорд, но вот кем он сам был для Господина? Неужели просто ненужной вещью? Не сыном бывшего любовника, не потенциальным последователем, а просто подходящим средством для осуществления мести? Значит, все было ложью?

Едва слышный звук приближающихся шагов заставил Драко пристально вглядываться в темноту. Может быть, вернулся Снейп? Но страх, внезапно сковавший тело, был слишком откровенен – это не он, это… Но ведь декан говорил, что еще слишком рано. Почему же тогда?..

Драко, от внезапного холода лихорадочно кутаясь в мантию, каждой клеточкой напрягшегося тела ждал…

На этот раз Волдеморт пришел один. Как ни готовил себя Драко к новой встрече с ним, она все равно была неожиданной. Расширившимися от ужаса глазами он смотрел на приближающуюся фигуру.

\- К чему такой страх, Драко? Ты не рад меня видеть? 

От обволакивающего мягкого голоса привычно перехватило дыханье. Хотелось вновь ощутить вкус этих губ, почувствовать запах этой кожи, а больше всего хотелось верить, но что-то мешало, Драко не мог расслабиться, не мог отвести настороженного взгляда от руки с волшебной палочкой.

\- Ты боишься меня? – темная бровь нарочито удивленно приподнялась.

\- Н-нет, - с трудом выдавил Драко.

\- Никогда не лги, если не умеешь этого скрывать, мальчик, - усмехнулся Темный Лорд. – Ты боишься, но не меня, а боли. На самом деле, боль – это единственное, чего действительно стоит бояться. Она лишает воли и превращает человека в животное. Но ведь она может так же доставлять удовольствие. Смотри, - Волдеморт подошел к стене и вытащил из крепления факел. Приблизившись к Драко, он одним движением скинул мантию, и юноша замер, восхищенно уставившись на обнаженное тело, представшее перед ним, оно было пугающе совершенным.

Безумно хотелось дотронуться до этой матовой кожи, покрыть поцелуями подтянутый живот, стройные бедра…

Поудобнее перехватив факел, Волдеморт сначала медленно провел ладонью над пламенем, словно наслаждаясь обжигающим теплом, а потом решительно погрузил руку в огонь.

Драко завороженно следил за ничуть не изменившимся выражением лица темного мага. Оно было по-прежнему спокойным и прекрасным, только губы сейчас были плотно сжаты и слегка нахмурены темные брови.

Наконец, он опустил факел и протянул Драко обожженную руку, на глазах покрывающуюся волдырями, которые лопались, сочась желтоватой жидкостью. Юноша опасливо прикоснулся к ней и осторожно дотронулся губами до тыльной стороны ладони.

\- Это запретное удовольствие, Драко, возбуждающее и неизменно доставляющее наслаждение, - Лорд пошевелил пальцами, и под взглядом изумленного юноши обожженная влажная ладонь подсохла, посветлела, и вскоре от ожога не осталось и следа.

\- Как вы…

\- Ускоренная регенерация. Небольшое усилие воли, и организм активизирует свои потенциальные возможности, доводя результат до совершенства. – Что ж, теперь твоя очередь, - и прежде, чем Драко успел понять, что происходит, мантия на его груди вспыхнула.

В панике он попытался вскочить на ноги, но, запутавшись в широких складках, упал обратно, неловко пытаясь избавиться от горящей одежды. Ослепленный болью, повинуясь какому-то внутреннему инстинкту, Драко перевернулся на живот и отчаянно терся о камни, пытаясь погасить огонь, не дать ему распространиться, и едва не теряя сознания от тошнотворного запаха паленой кожи.

Чувствуя, что на этот раз ему удалось спастись – огня больше не было – он старался не думать о том, что Лорду ничего не стоит снова поднести факел, и тогда у него уже не хватит сил, чтобы бороться за свою жизнь.

\- Ты радуешь меня, мальчик – сегодня я не услышал ни одного крика. Думаю, сообщение Люциусу о смерти единственного наследника задержится еще на некоторое время, - прошептал Волдеморт, склоняясь к уху Драко. Его дыханье обожгло шею, и невыносимое жжение охватило все тело, как будто сам Драко вдруг превратился в пылающий факел. Чтобы не закричать, юноша впился зубами в запястье.

\- Эвилис! – послышалось знакомое заклинание. Обгоревшая мантия исчезла, и Драко сразу почувствовал на себе тяжесть чужого тела.

А дальше ему оставалось только стонать, не разжимая зубов, с трудом балансируя на грани сознания, задыхаясь от слез и чувствуя только боль и металлический привкус собственной крови из прокушенной руки, а потом его накрыла тьма.

 

Теперь Волдеморт стал появляться регулярно, и Драко уже потерял счет его визитам, так же как и пыткам, которые с завидным разнообразием рождались в его изощренном воображении.

Снейп, с одному ему присущим гипертрофированным упорством, пытался справиться с последствиями посещений Лорда, но с каждым днем его усилия становились все более тщетными. Оковы, которые после второй встречи с Темным Лордом больше не снимались, оставляли на запястьях и щиколотках глубокие рваные раны. Если поначалу под действием целебных зелий Снейпа они затягивались хотя бы на время, то теперь кожа истончилась настолько, что кровоточила даже от легкого соприкосновения с металлом. Когда-то безупречное тело было покрыто темно-фиолетовыми синяками, кровоподтеками, уродливыми рубцами и незаживающими следами зубов.

Драко почти перестал приходить в себя, большую часть времени находясь в горячечном бреду или состоянии, близком к каталепсии. Он больше ни во что не верил и каждый раз умолял Снейпа позволить ему умереть.

В редкие моменты реальности он бессильно лежал с закрытыми глазами, потому что не мог теперь выносить даже слабого света факела, и думал о смерти. Не было смысла сопротивляться неизбежному, не стоило даже пытаться, да и сил на это уже не осталось. Хотелось просто забыться и исчезнуть уже навсегда.

Очнувшись в очередной раз, Драко каким-то внутренним чутьем угадал, что пришло время следующего появления Волдеморта, но теперь он уже не боялся – на смену страху пришло тупое равнодушие. Он не открыл глаз даже когда шаги послышались совсем рядом. 

\- Снейп, почему ты снова и снова вытаскиваешь его из этого дерьма? – Драко совсем не ожидал услышать резкий голос тетки, но удивляться теперь тоже не было сил, поэтому он продолжал отрешенно слушать.

\- Это приказ Лорда.

\- Не говори ерунды. Тебе ничего не стоило бы в очередной раз приложить поменьше усилий, а Лорду сказать, что мальчишка не выдержал. Чего ты добиваешься, Снейп? Или на склоне лет у тебя появилась склонность к садизму?

\- Ты, кажется, хотела навестить племянника, Беллатрикс, а не обсуждать мои пристрастия, - Снейп в это время привычно смазывал раны Драко, легко поворачивая истощенное полубессознательное тело.

\- Тебя не было вчера вечером в замке, а ведь Темный Лорд никуда тебя не посылал. Во что ты играешь?

\- Я не собираюсь перед тобой отчитываться, но позволь напомнить, что Малфои испокон веков привыкли к чрезмерности, это относится и к их жилищам. Если ты не заметила, в этом замке столько башен и комнат, что даже если бы здесь собрались все болельщики квиддичной национальной сборной, они бы не заняли и половины помещений. Я не отлучался из замка, Беллатрикс, и пришел в Черный Зал по первому зову Лорда.

\- Ладно, Снейп. Скажи, как долго он еще протянет?  
\- Если все пройдет по плану, завтра ему предстоит последняя встреча с Господином, а потом для него все закончится.

Драко почувствовал тяжелый запах духов, прикосновение жестких пальцев к его волосам и услышал слабый металлический звук.

\- Что ж, - вздохнула Беллатрикс, - думаю, Нарциссе будет приятно получить на память прядь волос сына, - она наклонилась и легко коснулась губами пересохших губ Драко, - и его прощальный поцелуй. Несмотря ни на что, мне жаль ее. Бедняжка, она всегда была чересчур чувствительной. До встречи, Снейп, и не думай, что я поверила хотя бы одному твоему слову. Я выясню, что ты затеваешь.

\- Боюсь, у тебя прогрессирующая паранойя. Советую срочно обратиться к специалистам, чтобы не было слишком поздно.

Проигнорировав дружеский совет Снейпа, тетка ушла, и Драко наконец открыл глаза. Фигура склонившегося над ним декана расплывалась, и он безрезультатно пытался сфокусировать взгляд на бледном бесформенном пятне, которое, по всей видимости, было лицом.

\- Он не придет?

\- Нет.

\- Завтра я умру?

\- Скорее всего, да.

\- Так будет лучше, - облегченно вздохнул Драко и даже попытался улыбнуться. Однако, получившаяся гримаса, видимо, не особенно впечатлила Снейпа, потому что, когда он заговорил, в голосе слышалась абсолютно не характерная для этого человека ярость.

\- Лучше для кого? – прорычал Снейп. – Для твоей матери, которая вот уже неделю не выходит из своей комнаты и никого не принимает, для отца, который первым получит сообщение о твоей смерти, потому что Волдеморт решил доставить себе такое удовольствие, или для тебя, не дожившего до семнадцати лет всего несколько дней?

Но конец фразы Драко почти не слышал. От потрясения даже муть перед глазами рассеялась.

\- Вы… Как вы назвали его?

\- Кого? – Снейп удивленно уставился на юношу.

\- Его. Темного Лорда.

Где-то на самом дне глубоких черных глаз мелькнуло понимание, и уже совершенно спокойно Снейп ответил:

\- Я назвал его именем, которое он сам себе выдумал, и не собираюсь объяснять тебе причины.  
\- Вы его не боитесь, да?

\- Боюсь. Только глупец может не бояться сильнейшего темного мага.

\- Но Вы не боитесь противостоять ему, – внезапно кусочки разрозненной до этого мозаики дрогнули, складываясь в четкую законченную картину. Какая ирония. Надо же было оказаться приговоренным к смерти, чтобы понять, что Снейп - предатель. Драко не нужно было никаких доказательств, он просто знал, знал абсолютно точно.

\- У тебя жар, - откликнулся Снейп, почти насильно вливая в рот юноше какое-то зелье.

Драко не стал спорить, в этом не было смысла. Завтра он умрет, и будет уже совершенно безразлично, кто кого предал.

\- Скажи, Драко, если бы у тебя появился шанс выжить, ты бы нашел в себе силы бороться?

\- Зачем все это? У меня нет шансов. И уже не будет. Завтрашний вечер станет последним.

\- Кто знает, - тихо сказал Снейп, но Драко уже не слышал его – он спал.


	4. Повернуть назад

_И застыло время на изломе –  
День и ночь, дыхание и смерть.  
Вновь и вновь лишенному покоя –  
Не дышать, не верить, не смотреть._

_Жизнь неловко, неумело скомкав,  
Закричать затравленно: «Верни!»  
И разбить на тысячу осколков  
Сердце, опустевшее, как мир._

_А потом на ощупь, оступаясь,  
Прочь идти, отыскивая путь.  
Не заметить гибельного края  
И на повороте не свернуть._

_Но в слепящем розовом рассвете  
На мгновенье распахнуть глаза  
И услышать. И успеть ответить.  
И решиться повернуть назад._

3.

Гарри Поттер сидел на подоконнике, сосредоточенно выводя пальцем на стекле причудливые иероглифы. Каким образом стекло могло запачкаться до такой степени, было совершенно неясно, однако гриффиндорца это волновало сейчас меньше всего. Время от времени он начинал покачивать ногой, пока амплитуда движений не увеличивалась настолько, что кроссовок с глухим звуком впечатывался в ржавую батарею.

Если хорошенько присмотреться, можно было разглядеть за окном невероятно грязный тесный дворик с двумя переполненными мусорными контейнерами и наполовину развалившимся деревянным строением. Что же делал легендарный Мальчик-Который-Выжил в этом странном месте? А он здесь просто жил.

Несколько дней назад Гарри перебрался сюда, в отдаленный район маггловского Лондона, о самом факте существования которого было известно, пожалуй, только бродягам да мелким воришкам, мастерство которых оставляло желать лучшего и не позволяло надеяться на жизнь в более приличном месте.

Дом, в котором Гарри сейчас находился, крайне сложно было назвать гостиницей. Скорее, это была ночлежка, состоящая из длинного помещения с неправдоподобно низким потолком, где прямо на полу коротали ночи постояльцы, и нескольких отдельных крошечных комнат для тех, кто был в состоянии заплатить не ворованными безделушками или подобранным на свалке старьем, а наличными. Одну из этих «привилегированных» комнат и занимал Гарри.

Как это ни удивительно, он был очень доволен, что находится именно здесь. После долгих поисков получив от хозяина, толстого старого маггла с испитым лицом, ключ от собственной комнаты, он несказанно обрадовался.

Со дня смерти Дамблдора прошло чуть больше месяца, но Гарри казалось, что миновали годы, унылые годы бездействия и скапливающегося раздражения. Если и раньше Гарри Поттер не отличался ангельским характером, то, покинув Хогвартс, он все чаще испытывал приступы глухого недовольства и неконтролируемой злобы. 

Его раздражали все и всё, а больше всего собственные противоречивые желания – исчезнуть, забиться в темную незаметную щель, на время погрузившись в блаженное оцепенение, и в то же время – перевернуть весь этот чертов мир, найти и уничтожить хоркруксы и покончить с Волдемортом навсегда. Когда он думал об этом, на него накатывали волны такой дикой ярости, что казалось, он сможет растерзать красноглазого урода голыми руками, с легкостью разорвать на бесчисленные кровоточащие куски, которые уже никогда не смогут стать единым целым.

Однако постепенно Гарри начинал замечать другие радикальные перемены в своем характере. То ли он действительно повзрослел, то ли просто осознание невосполнимой потери, пришедшее вскоре после убийства единственного человека, на чью защиту и поддержку он привык рассчитывать, в ком сосредоточились, казалось, все его представления о справедливости и мудрости, так повлияло на него. Но в любом случае юный гриффиндорец теперь ясно понимал, что остался один и значит, он должен научиться думать. Не гнаться по привычке за хаотично скачущими мыслями, не идти на поводу у очередной бредовой опасной идеи, а именно думать. Осознавать, сопоставлять, делать выводы и выстраивать обоснованные гипотезы. Это было сложно, гораздо сложнее, чем представлялось сначала, но он обязан был это сделать.

И первым делом Гарри решил научиться контролировать свои эмоции. Этим он и занимался почти месяц в Норе среди людей, которым доверял. Ему казалось, что особой трудностью станет общение с Джинни, но вскоре после приезда с удивлением понял, что просто перестал обращать внимание на тоскливые взгляды девушки, которые первое время делали его на самом деле несчастным. Джинни со своей стороны очень помогла ему. Она каким-то чудесным образом умудрялась почти не пересекаться с Гарри в переполненном доме, в то же время общаясь со всеми членами семьи.

Как ни странно, самым тяжким испытанием для Гарри оказалось чужое счастье, и первыми в списке отчаянных, решившихся быть счастливыми в это страшное время, стали, конечно, Билл и Флер, сыгравшие свадьбу через две недели после похорон Дамблдора. 

Флер словно не замечала страшных, с трудом заживающих ран на еще недавно красивом лице Билла. Он едва не отказался от брака, пытаясь внушить светловолосой красавице, что она просто не может любить такое чудовище с сомнительным будущим. Однако Флер все же сумела заставить его поверить, что она любила его таким, каким он был, и продолжает любить таким, каким он стал, независимо от количества шрамов на его теле. Сразу после свадьбы молодожены отправились к французским родственникам. Билл еще не был готов вернуться к своей работе в Ордене.

Не успел Гарри от души порадоваться, что ему не придется изо дня в день наблюдать семейную идиллию, как эту же самую идиллию, только немного в другом варианте, начали претворять в жизнь Тонкс и Люпин. И если Ремус, сутками пропадающий в Штабе вместе с Моуди, ставшим сейчас негласным лидером Ордена, в Норе появлялся редко и вел себя как всегда сдержанно, то взбалмошная Тонкс, вернувшая себе всю прежнюю жизнерадостность вместе с ультра-розовым цветом волос, почти каждый вечер появлялась на кухне, безуспешно пытаясь помочь Молли по хозяйству. Видимо, решив отблагодарить ту за поддержку таким странным способом, как битье тарелок и опрокидывание стульев.

Гарри просто физически не мог смотреть на ее одухотворенное лицо и слышать веселый смех, сопровождающий очередную неловкость. Почему-то ему такое поведение казалось кощунством. Закрывая глаза, он снова и снова видел ослепительную зеленую вспышку и побледневшее осунувшееся лицо директора. Он прекрасно осознавал, что жестоко и попросту нелепо обвинять кого-то в попытке стать счастливыми, несмотря ни на что, тем более что любой день их жизни мог стать последним. К тому же, и сам Дамблдор был бы несказанно доволен тем, что в мире стало хотя бы одной искренней улыбкой больше. Однако Гарри ничего не мог поделать. И если у него получалось, поначалу до боли сжимая челюсти и вонзая ногти в ладони, сдерживать эмоции на людях, выглядеть довольным и приветливым и даже успешно изображать радость, то наедине с собой он давал выход скопившейся злости.

Осмотрительно наложив заклятье тишины на бывшую комнату Фреда и Джорджа, где он ночевал, Гарри хаотично крушил все вокруг. Вдребезги разбивал то, что билось, рвал немногочисленные книги, каждый раз яростно сражаясь с переплетами, и с помощью палочки разносил на куски мебель. А потом, обессилевший, сидя в куче обломков и осколков, методично возвращал комнате привычный вид, каждый раз клятвенно обещая себе обратиться в клинику Святого Мунго за средством от психоза и неконтролируемой агрессии.

Но постепенно он начал воспринимать все гораздо спокойнее и однажды с удивлением отметил, что смотрит на Тонкс с какой-то покровительственной снисходительностью, словно умудренный опытом старец на непутевую юную девчонку.

Но последней проверкой на прочность стал приезд Гермионы. Она было на свадьбе Билла и Флер, но потом снова вернулась к родителям. Теперь же Гермиона приехала в Нору с намерением остаться здесь до конца лета. И стало понятно, что не за горами еще одна свадьба.

«Если Волдеморт не поторопится, то волшебное сообщество в скором времени сотрясет демографический взрыв», - цинично думал Гарри, в очередной раз замечая загадочно-многозначительные взгляды, бросаемые Роном на необычайно заспанную и утомленную Гермиону.

Он был рад за друзей, но почему-то временами чувствовал себя абсолютно ненужным. Однако, в конце концов, Гарри рассудил, что это даже к лучшему, потому что все равно ему предстоит в одиночку встретиться с Волдемортом, и он сам не допустит, чтобы кто-то из дорогих ему людей отправился за ним в самое пекло. После этого он решил, что первый экзамен на психическую устойчивость и умение контролировать эмоции он сдал если не на «Превосходно», то уж точно на «Выше ожидаемого». А значит, можно переходить на следующий уровень самовоспитания, которому он сам придумал ужасно сложное, но подходящее название - «Концентрация и сосредоточение как путь к постижению законов логики и активизации мыслительного процесса».

Оставив пространное письмо Рону и Гермионе с просьбой не переживать и обещанием не пытаться самостоятельно отправиться на поиски хоркруксов, в одно солнечное июльское утро он аппарировал в Штаб, воспользовавшись привилегией хозяина дома на Гриммуалд-Плэйс, на встречу с Моуди. Он во что бы то ни стало намеревался заручиться его поддержкой и обеспечить себе несколько недель относительной свободы.

Опытнейший аврор с пониманием отнесся к просьбе Гарри. То ли из-за симпатии, которую он испытывал к этому зеленоглазому юноше, то ли просто потому, что сам был одиночкой, привыкшим отвечать за каждый свой промах в первую очередь перед самим собой, неизменно руководствуясь лишь своей совестью и принципами. К тому же, у Аластора сейчас хватало проблем – новая политика Министерства была ему глубоко противна, и он всеми возможными и даже невозможными способами пытался помешать творящейся повсеместно вопиющей несправедливости, не забывая при этом и о непрерывной работе Ордена, и о безопасности людей, за которых он чувствовал себя ответственным.

Гарри по-прежнему отказывался рассказать кому-нибудь о хоркруксах, хотя в последнее время все чаще задумывался о невозможности их уничтожения в одиночку. Во-первых, он абсолютно не представлял, где искать даже известные хоркруксы, а уж о том, чтобы строить предположения об остальных, не могло быть и речи.

Во время разговора с Моуди у Гарри создалось впечатление, что если тот и не знает о тайне Волдеморта, то наверняка догадывается о ней.

Старый аврор долго изучал гриффиндорца, с решительным видом стоящего перед ним, причем, сейчас волшебный глаз не вращался с ужасающей скоростью, а был прикован к лицу Гарри, и юноша под этим пристальным взглядом неожиданно вспомнил уроки окклюменции со Снейпом. 

Не сумев сдержать нервную дрожь, он отчаянно попытался выкинуть из головы образ ненавистного профессора. Сейчас не стоило думать о нем, потому что в этом случае тренировки были бессильны – любая мысль о Снейпе вызывала такой шквал эмоций, что хотелось предусмотрительно скрыться из поля зрения любого мыслящего существа, во избежание неприятных последствий возможных катаклизмов.

Наконец, Моуди кивнул:  
\- Хорошо, Гарри. Если тебе нужно время, чтобы осознать все, что произошло, и подумать о своем дальнейшем пути, ты его получишь. Ты хочешь уйти в мир магглов?

\- Да, сэр. Думаю, мне будет легче среди обычных людей, не знающих, кто я и что мне предстоит.

\- А если Волдеморт найдет тебя, что прикажешь делать?

\- Он не найдет. Вернее, не станет искать. Во всяком случае, пока.

\- Почему ты так думаешь? – хмуро поинтересовался Моуди. – По-моему, сейчас самое время.

\- Мне так кажется, - пожал плечами Гарри. Он не собирался объяснять, что после той самой кошмарной ночи в Хогвартсе понял, что Волдеморт не очень-то спешит его уничтожить. Тогда любой из Пожирателей мог не раз убить его. Сейчас, вспоминая, как глупо и непоследовательно он вел себя, как, не задумываясь вообще ни о чем, настырно лез под заклятья, как будто специально играя со смертью, он невольно морщился. 

Дамблдор до последнего пытался спасти ему жизнь, защитить его, а он, как полоумный, ринулся догонять Снейпа. Видимо, его убийство сейчас действительно не входило в ближайшие планы Волдеморта, потому что то, что Снейп не прикончил его вслед за директором, можно было объяснить либо внезапным помешательством зельевара, либо чудом, либо строгим приказом Лорда. 

Так как Снейпа Гарри мог уличить во многом, но уж точно не в сумасшествии, а в подобные чудеса он, как истинный волшебник, не верил, то оставался только третий вариант. Таким образом, можно было предположить, что Волдеморт, преследуя какие-то одному ему известные цели, отложил расправу с ненавистным Поттером. Постепенно предположение переросло в уверенность, и Гарри решил с пользой потратить так услужливо предоставленное ему время.

\- Ты боишься смерти? – внезапно спросил аврор.

Гарри удивленно уставился на него, пытаясь понять, в чем смысл подобного вопроса. За свою не очень долгую жизнь он слишком много думал о смерти. После поступления в Хогвартс эти мысли были неразрывно связаны с мыслями о родителях. Однако собственная кончина представлялась как нечто туманное и далекое. 

Гибель Седрика произвела на него ужасное впечатление, тогда он впервые столкнулся со смертью лицом к лицу, ощутил ее дыханье на собственной коже и оказался совершенно не готов к философскому восприятию этого явления. Тогда он был растерян и даже не мог толком сказать, что чувствует – страх, злость или просто жалость к преждевременно погибшему товарищу.

Потом он видел смерть Сириуса и, пожалуй, именно тогда, наконец, осознал всю ее трагическую безысходность. Отчаянье – вот, что он испытывал после событий в Министерстве. Бесконечное, беспросветное отчаянье. Вместе с крестным канули в вечность не только все мечты о доме и близком человеке, но и ожившая ненадолго память о прошлом, где Лили и Джеймс были не просто фигурами на старой колдографии и не призрачными лицами в голубоватой глубине волшебного зеркала, а реальными людьми, которые плакали и смеялись, росли и взрослели, верили в победу добра, ценили дружбу и умели любить.

И все же самым сильным потрясением для Гарри стала смерть Дамблдора, и, в конце концов, он понял, почему. Просто он вообще не верил, что директор может умереть. Дамблдор был до такой степени необходимым и обязательным, что Гарри до сих пор казалось, что с его смертью все в мире должно непоправимо измениться, и оставалось только удивляться, почему до сих пор не рухнуло небо, не высохли океаны, и не погасло солнце.

Нет, сейчас Гарри не боялся смерти, он просто очень хотел жить.

\- Нет, - ответил он, уверенно глядя на Моуди. – Я не боюсь умереть, я боюсь не успеть.

\- Что ж, в этом есть свои плюсы, - помолчав, кивнул Моуди. – Я отпущу тебя, Гарри, но с условием, что когда ты найдешь то, что ищешь… - Гарри невольно отметил двусмысленность этой фразы, тем более что ее выделили многозначительной паузой. – То придешь ко мне, и мы попытаемся обеспечить твою безопасность.

\- Нет, сэр, я ухожу вовсе не для того, чтобы у меня под окнами дежурили замаскированные авроры, - Гарри начинал раздражаться, но со стороны казалось, что уверенный в себе юноша абсолютно спокоен. 

\- Авроры? О чем ты говоришь? Не так уж много у меня людей, и я не министр, чтобы тратить чужие силы на бесполезные занятия. Нет, Гарри, я лично поставлю защиту на твое жилище, а ты пообещаешь мне не высовываться без необходимости и регулярно уведомлять о своей целости и сохранности. Ясно?

\- Да, сэр. Я понял.

\- Ладно. Куда ты направишься сейчас?

\- Аппарирую в Литл-Уингинг, если Вы разрешите мне сделать это самостоятельно. Профессор Дамблдор хотел, чтобы я в последний раз воспользовался защитой. Думаю, я там не задержусь. А потом найду комнату в каком-нибудь тихом районе и сразу появлюсь. 

Моуди подошел вплотную к Гарри и сильно сжал его плечо.

\- Я не Дамблдор и не умею произносить мудрых напутственных речей, но я рассчитываю, что ты вернешься живым. Можешь считать это своим первым официальным заданием, - старый аврор резко отвернулся, припадая на искалеченную ногу, подошел к столу и, опустившись на стул, который жалобно скрипнул под тяжестью грузного тела, взглянул на Гарри.

\- Выполняйте, Поттер.

Жутко хотелось вытянуться в струнку и, отдав честь, гаркнуть что-нибудь вроде «Есть, сэр!», но вместо этого Гарри улыбнулся и молча вышел из комнаты. Только через несколько секунд склонившийся над бумагами Моуди почувствовал, что дверь снова приоткрылась, и услышал по-мальчишески звонкое «спасибо».

О нескольких днях в доме Дурслей Гарри вспоминать не хотелось. Кажется, за это время он умудрился ограничиться всего двумя фразами: «Я ненадолго» - при встрече и «Я ухожу» на прощанье. Все остальное время он просидел в своей комнате. Благо вода была под боком – в ванной, а голод его не мучил благодаря предусмотрительно купленным продуктам, не требующим приготовления.

Он провел у Дурслей три дня и за это время дважды отправлял Хедвиг к Моуди с сообщением, что у него все в порядке.

В этой комнате Гарри поселился два дня назад, и сейчас пытался решить, идти или не идти к старому аврору.

На самом деле соседство здесь было не из приятных, но зато гриффиндорец чувствовал себя впервые за много лет по-настоящему свободным, по-настоящему собой.

Здесь можно было не опасаться очередных статей о тайне избранного, не видеть обращенных к нему взглядов, в которых сквозило нетерпеливое ожидание. Странно, но ему казалось, что даже миссис Уизли в последнее время смотрит на него так, будто безмолвно спрашивает, когда же, наконец, Гарри оправдает возложенные на него надежды и рискнет встретиться с Темным Лордом.

\- Черт! – бросил Гарри, спрыгивая с подоконника и принимаясь расхаживать по комнате. – Как будто я могу вот так просто взять и отправиться к Волдеморту. Мало того, что это будет абсолютно бессмысленно, потому что я не успею даже поднять палочку, так я еще и не представляю, куда идти. Чего они все от меня ждут? Что я отправлю ему сову с просьбой о встрече? Или встану на перекрестке с плакатом «Срочно требуется Темный Лорд»? 

\- Я понятия не имею, где искать эти хоркруксы, - продолжал вслух возмущаться Гарри, отмахиваясь от назойливой мысли, что ведет себя, как буйнопомешанный. – Да даже если бы имел, откуда мне знать, как их уничтожить? Волдеморт не настолько туп, чтобы бросать осколки своей души незащищенными. Не думаю, что на них подействует какое-нибудь из известных мне заклятий. Может, попробовать применить Аваду? Хотя нет, вряд ли она поможет, это ведь не живые существа. Стоп. Если в неодушевленные предметы можно заключить часть души, то эту часть можно также из них выпустить, верно? Верно. Отсюда следует, что заклинания заключения и изъятия должны быть как-то связаны между собой. Значит, либо это одно и то же заклинание, которое при произнесении второй раз само себя блокирует, либо – обратное заклинание. В любом случае я должен узнать, как именно создается хоркрукс, и только после этого можно будет думать дальше.

\- Довольно примитивная логика, Поттер, но для вас и это уже достижение.

Сердце подпрыгнуло и забилось где-то в горле. Резко обернувшись, Гарри застыл, потрясенно глядя на человека, закутанного в широкий черный плащ с низко надвинутым капюшоном.

«Идиот! Я – идиот! Мало того, что не сообщил Моуди, так еще и дверь не запер!» - мелькнула в голове паническая, но очень своевременная мысль. Ему не нужно было гадать о личности пришельца. Этот голос он знал так хорошо, что отличил бы от всех даже приглушенный шепот. Именно этим голосом произносилось смертельное заклятье на Астрономической башне; и ничто в мире Гарри не ненавидел так, как этот голос, за исключением, пожалуй, только человека, которому он принадлежал, и его темного господина.

Юноша понятия не имел, когда успел выхватить палочку и нацелить ее на своего бывшего профессора, видимо, движение было инстинктивным. Сейчас он уже ни о чем не думал, не чувствовал ни страха, ни ярости и просто смотрел, как Снейп прикрыл за собой дверь и откинул капюшон.

Черты его лица, казалось, стали еще более резкими. К удивлению Гарри, бледные тонкие губы не кривились в излюбленной презрительной усмешке, они были сжаты так плотно, что казались едва заметной линией. А в глубоких черных глазах, обведенных сейчас темными болезненными кругами, Гарри почудилась настороженность.

\- Вам так сильно надоела жизнь, что вы пришли прямо ко мне? – мрачно осведомился Гарри, безуспешно пытаясь разгадать странное ускользающее выражение на лице Снейпа.

\- Не говорите ерунды, Поттер. Вы не убьете меня.

\- Правда? Откуда такая уверенность? Открою вам секрет, вот уже больше месяца это мое самое заветное желание. И что мне мешает исполнить его прямо сейчас?

\- Вы слишком любопытны и не убьете меня, пока не узнаете, зачем я пришел.

\- Я и так это знаю. Вы явились, чтобы доставить меня тому, кому так преданно служите, или чтобы убить самому.

\- Не заблуждайтесь, Поттер. Если бы я хотел вас убить, то вы были бы уже мертвы. Я еще могу допустить, зная ваши способности, что вы не в состоянии наложить охранные заклятья, но чтобы справиться с обыкновенным маггловским замком, хватило бы даже ваших мозгов.

\- Отлично, я кретин и идиот! Так какого черта вы приперлись и ведете со мной беседы, Снейп? Меня тошнит от одного вашего вида. Я ненавижу Вас! – Гарри еще пытался сдерживаться, но этот ужасный человек умудрялся одним своим видом довести его до такого исступления, что приходилось прилагать все усилия, чтобы не выкрикнуть смертельное заклятье.

\- У вас рука дрожит, Поттер. В таком состоянии строго не рекомендуется применять непростительные заклятья, - заметил Снейп с абсолютно бесстрастным выражением лица, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Гарри, успев какой-то гранью сознания отметить, что все достижения прошлого месяца пошли насмарку, сорвался с места и, подскочив к Снейпу, вцепился в отвороты его плаща. Изо всех сил толкнув к стене, он яростно придавил его собственным телом. Снейп, явно не ожидавший подобного нападения, сильно приложился затылком и внезапно обмяк в руках Гарри, видимо, потеряв сознание.

Такого результата гриффиндорец не предполагал. Продолжая удерживать безвольное тело, он растерянно вглядывался в бледное лицо, раздумывая, что же теперь делать. Вся ненависть, бурлившая в нем минуту назад, вдруг схлынула, оставив вместо себя опустошение и беспомощность.

Решив как-нибудь дотащить Снейпа до узкого продавленного дивана у противоположной стены, Гарри потянул его на себя и едва не растянулся на полу, потеряв равновесие под неожиданной тяжестью. Снейп дернулся, освобождаясь из рук Гарри и, выпрямившись, прислонился к стене, прикрыв глаза.

\- Великолепно, Поттер. Я впечатлен, - лицо мужчины исказилось, словно от боли. – Зачем вам палочка, когда вы прекрасно обходитесь без нее? Поверьте, грубость подходит вам гораздо больше. И вообще вы прекрасно смотритесь в этом месте, среди грязи, вони и нищеты. С такими первобытными замашками здесь, рядом с подобными вам бездарями и никчемностями, вам самое место.

Голос Снейпа звучал отстраненно. Он не насмехался, не издевался, он просто констатировал факт, и именно осознание его правоты причиняло Гарри особенно сильную боль. Он и правда ни на что не способен. Как он сможет выполнить свое предназначение, если до сих пор не научился сдерживать себя и соблюдать элементарные правила безопасности? О какой битве с Волдемортом может идти речь, если его без труда может застать врасплох какой-то Пожиратель? Хорошо, пусть не какой-то, пусть это опытнейший шпион, очень сильный волшебник, умудрявшийся много лет водить за нос Великого Светлого мага, но разве от этого легче?

Мерлин, ну за что ему все это? Он не готов к взрослой жизни. Он привык сначала делать, а потом думать, вернее, думать-то ему обычно не приходилось вовсе – за него думал Дамблдор. А что теперь? Теперь он остался один и вряд ли от него будет хоть какой-то прок.

Не глядя на Снейпа, Гарри развернулся и, подойдя к окну, вцепился в подоконник.

На что надеялся Дамблдор? Что Гарри повзрослеет и станет вдруг терпеливым и мудрым? Абсурд. Человек не может так измениться. Если в повседневной жизни еще можно притворяться, пытаясь вжиться в придуманный образ, то на грани жизни и смерти нет места игре. В эти мгновенья ты становишься собой и никакая сила не способна удержать на лице маску, и никакое желание не заставит тебя быть другим. 

Дамблдор ушел, оставил его в этом мире без поддержки и защиты, а главное, без веры. Каждый раз, глядя в мудрые голубые глаза, Гарри, несмотря ни на что, верил, что у него все же есть шанс. Директор не мог ошибаться, и раз он считал, что Гарри сможет победить Волдеморта, значит, так оно и будет. Но теперь все изменилось.

Может быть, лучше, чтобы Снейп и правда его убил? Во всяком случае, тогда никто больше не будет смотреть на него с надеждой и ждать того, что никогда не произойдет…

Казалось, что Гарри пытается что-то разглядеть за окном, но на самом деле он просто смотрел на мутное пыльное стекло, даже не осознавая, что по щекам катятся слезы, а руки онемели от напряжения. Он не услышал, как Снейп стремительно пересек комнату и замер рядом с ним; он не почувствовал внимательного изучающего взгляда.

\- Прекратите истерику, Поттер. Лучше просто послушайте и попробуйте не перебивать.

Гарри вздрогнул и непроизвольно отшатнулся.

\- Истерику? Я… - он провел рукой по щеке и удивленно уставился на мокрые пальцы. Потрясающе! Он рыдает на глазах у Снейпа, как малолетняя школьница! 

«Браво, Гарри Поттер! Кажется, ты превзошел самого себя», - со злостью подумал гриффиндорец, яростно вытирая рукавом лицо.

\- Говорите, - буркнул он недовольно, - но знайте, что я не поверю ни одному вашему слову.

\- Я на это и не рассчитывал, - хмыкнул Снейп. – В любом случае, я хочу, чтобы вы знали, что я не собираюсь вас убивать. И доставлять к Темному Лорду тоже не собираюсь. Вы отправитесь к нему сами, когда придет время. Я никогда не отличался наивностью, Поттер, и прекрасно знаю, как вы ко мне относитесь и кем меня считаете, а, учитывая вашу наследственность, я даже не надеюсь, что вы прислушаетесь к голосу разума и попытаетесь понять то, что я сейчас скажу. Однако, я все-таки здесь, по одной-единственной причине – по просьбе Альбуса Дамблдора.

\- Не смейте! – Гарри дернулся, будто его ударили. – Не смейте произносить его имя! Вы – мерзкий…

\- Поттер, я просил не перебивать, - устало вздохнул Снейп, но кажется, это напрасно. Вы и правда ни на что не способны. Все бессмысленно.

Необычные интонации заставили Гарри замолчать и напрячься. Ему показалось, или за последними словами действительно скрывалась боль? Снейп, как и Гарри несколько минут назад, теперь отрешенно смотрел в окно.

\- Я могу продолжать?

\- Да, - кивнул юноша. Что-то в поведении Снейпа, в его голосе, в выражении лица настораживало. Этот Снейп не очень вписывался в строгие рамки, созданные Гарри для предателя и убийцы Дамблдора.

\- Во-первых, я пришел, чтобы отдать вам это, - он протянул руку, и Гарри увидел на его ладони большой перстень с уродливым черным камнем.

\- Но это же… 

\- Перстень Слизерина, который долгое время был хоркруксом. Да, Поттер, это именно он. Возьмите. Директор считал, что он еще может пригодиться. Он больше не опасен, в нем нет магии Темного Лорда, но свою изначальную силу он сохранил.

Гарри растерянно взял перстень, пытаясь осмыслить слова Снейпа.

\- Значит, вы знаете…

\- О хоркруксах? Конечно, знаю, и именно поэтому я здесь. Мне всегда казалось, что директор переоценивает вас – вы не сможете справиться с Лордом. Вы слишком импульсивны. Дамблдор мог защищать вас и дальше, прикрывать от возможных нападений, оберегать от разочарований, что, впрочем, он и собирался делать, пока не будут уничтожены все хоркруксы и можно будет рискнуть и отпустить вас, конечно, под прикрытием, к Темному Лорду, когда он будет минимально опасен. 

\- Однако даже Дамблдор не мог предположить, что первый хоркрукс, который он обнаружит, будет самым сильным и самым опасным. Никто не знает, кровью скольких жертв купил его Лорд, но их было много. Вся их сила, сплоченная стихийной черной магией и мощью создателя, обратилась против того, кто попытался выпустить из перстня заключенную там часть души. Дамблдор не был готов к этому, потому что для создания полноценного хоркрукса достаточно крови одного убитого. Он сам проводил обряд изъятия, поэтому не успел создать достаточно прочный щит, способный выдержать подобный натиск, и очень сильно пострадал, - голос Снейпа звучал монотонно, и Гарри невольно вспомнились лекции профессора Биннса. Не было в этом рассказе ни эмоциональности, ни попытки убедить в своей правоте. Снейп просто говорил, словно ему нужно было вылить на кого-то поток информации, совершенно не задумываясь о том, какое впечатление производят его слова.

\- То, что вы видели, Поттер, - почерневшая рука – было лишь минимальным внешним проявлением. Не оставалось никакой надежды. Тело, сожженное изнутри магическим пламенем невероятной силы, невозможно восстановить. Нам удалось лишь замедлить процесс неизбежного разрушения. Благодаря своему величайшему магическому дару и сильнейшим зельям Дамблдор смог остаться в этом мире еще на некоторое время. С единственной целью, Поттер, - помочь вам. Сделать все возможное, чтобы найти оставшиеся хоркруксы и попытаться обезвредить их.

\- Однако искалеченное тело уже на многое не было способно. По сути, оно стало полым сосудом, наполненным магией, а любое осмысленное применение волшебства требует определенной затраты энергии, в то время как энергию вырабатывает тело. Впрочем, я не вижу смысла объяснять подробности. Вряд ли вы понимаете, о чем я говорю.

\- Ошибаетесь. Пока что я прекрасно все понял. Теперь вы наверняка скажете, что убили Дамблдора из человеколюбия, чтобы он больше не мучился, - усмехнулся Гарри, хотя на самом деле ему вовсе не было смешно. Все, что рассказывал Снейп, могло бы быть правдой. Могло бы, но для этого нужно было хоть на мгновенье поверить ему, а Гарри этого делать не собирался.

\- Нет, Поттер, не поэтому. Дамблдор умудрился даже из такого обыденного явления, как смерть, устроить грандиозный спектакль, многочисленные акты которого были продуманы им до мельчайших подробностей.

\- Что вы имеете в виду? – почему-то у Гарри появилось очень нехорошее предчувствие, что то, что скажет сейчас Снейп, совсем ему не понравится. 

\- Во-первых, Дамблдор прекрасно знал, что в школе той ночью появятся Пожиратели, и именно поэтому он увел вас из замка.

\- Но зачем?

\- За тем, чтобы вы не пытались им помешать, за тем же, зачем обездвижил вас на башне, ведь он сделал именно это, не так ли? Если я правильно понял, вы подозревали Малфоя-младшего, - на этом имени голос Снейпа прозвучал немного хрипло и приглушенно, словно ему было неприятно говорить о слизеринце. Но когда Гарри удивленно посмотрел на него, отводя взгляд от перстня, на который тупо пялился все это время, Снейп уже продолжал привычным тоном: - А, зная о вашем чрезмерном безрассудстве и неподражаемом умении вляпываться в неприятности, можно было со стопроцентной уверенностью рассчитывать, что в ту ночь вы окажетесь не в то время не в том месте.

\- Но как же хоркрукс? Мы же…

\- Хоркрукс, Поттер, был лишь предлогом. Дамблдор догадывался, что в пещере подделка, и, как я понимаю, он не ошибся.

\- Нет, не ошибся, - тихо подтвердил Гарри. Он никак не мог поверить, что Снейп настолько хорошо осведомлен о действиях и догадках директора. Ведь даже МакГонагалл ничего не знала. Как же такое могло произойти? Мерлин, он окончательно запутался! Но если допустить, что Дамблдор и не предполагал найти в пещере хоркрукс, то почему… - Почему он выпил то зелье? Зачем он это сделал, если знал, что там подделка?

\- Какое зелье, Поттер? – взглянул на юношу Снейп, в его глубоких черных глазах явственно читался интерес, и Гарри, неожиданно для самого себя, рассказал о том, что произошло в пещере. Когда он закончил, Снейп хмуро кивнул.

\- Что ж, я не знаю точно, но думаю, выясню в ближайшее время, что это за зелье. И я могу предположить, почему Дамблдор его пил. Во-первых, как я уже сказал, он не был уверен, а лишь предполагал, что хоркрукса в пещере нет, и значит, все равно нужно было убедиться. А во-вторых, это была проверка для вас, Поттер. В любых ситуациях Альбус Дамблдор оставался в первую очередь наставником. Ему нужно было знать, как вы поступите в этой ситуации – в очередной раз проявите свое неуместное человеколюбие или все же поймете, насколько важнее иногда слушать голос рассудка, а не сердца.

\- Но он мог умереть…

\- Не думаю. Директор прекрасно контролировал свои силы, к тому же, он никогда не стал бы рисковать, если бы риск не был оправдан.

\- Предположим, вы правы, - помолчав, кивнул Гарри. Но я все равно не понимаю, почему директор допустил проникновение Пожирателей в замок.

\- Ему нужны были свидетели, - тихо ответил Снейп и снова отвернулся к окну.

\- Свидетели чего? – по инерции спросил Гарри, хотя уже прекрасно понимал, каким будет ответ. Это было слишком логично и от этого особенно страшно. Дамблдор действительно продумал все до мелочей, даже собственную смерть. Это была не просто мудрость, а какая-то высшая сила, которой невозможно было не подчиниться. Такой человек не мог ошибаться. Он имел право на мелкие промахи, но не на то, чтобы так глупо проиграть свою жизнь. А значит, Снейп… - дальше додумывать совсем не хотелось. Гарри не мог так легко отступиться от собственной убежденности. Он лихорадочно искал в рассказе Снейпа хоть одну крошечную зацепку, хоть одно маленькое противоречие, чтобы уличить профессора во лжи и дать себе хотя бы призрачный повод не верить этому человеку.

\- Вы и сами знаете, чего, Поттер. Убийства. И этими свидетелями должны были стать преданные слуги Волдеморта.

Гарри пристально смотрел на резкий профиль зельевара. Нет, он не ослышался. Это ненавистное имя действительно прозвучало, и голос Снейпа не дрогнул и не сорвался, он произнес его четко и уверенно, почти так же, как произносил его сам Гарри.

\- Директор хотел, чтобы вы убили его на глазах у Пожирателей? – на всякий случай уточнил он.

\- Как вы догадливы, мистер Поттер, - ехидно заметил Снейп. – Да, именно этого он и хотел, но прежде ему нужно было убедить мистера Малфоя, что он не убийца и заставить его сомневаться в правильности выбранного пути.

\- Но вы появились только потому, что вас позвал профессор Флитвик. Если бы не он, вы бы так и просидели в своих подземельях, - в голосе Гарри звучало недоверие, но было там еще и какое-то непонятное ожидание. Он сам не понимал, чего сейчас хочет больше – подтвердить свое мнение о Снейпе, найдя, наконец, долгожданное несоответствие в его рассказе, или же, наоборот, быть разубежденным благодаря какому-нибудь неоспоримо логичному объяснению.

Снейп, видимо, заметил что-то в лихорадочно блестящих зеленых глазах, потому что усмехнулся и, шагнув к Гарри, склонился над ним, едва не касаясь кончиком длинного носа обращенного к нему лица юноши.

\- Я бы появился раньше, Поттер, если бы не одно но. О возвращении вас с Дамблдором в Хогсмид мне должна была сообщить мадам Розмерта, которая, как вы, наверное, знаете, находилась под заклятием Империус, благодаря стараниям мистера Малфоя. Ни я, ни Дамблдор, ни кто-либо другой не предполагали, что он будет настолько безрассуден. Но мистер Малфой, которому никак не удавалось открыть проход, впал в состояние близкое к истерике и начал совершать серьезные ошибки, одна из которых могла закончиться провалом тщательно продуманного плана, - Снейп резко выпрямился, продолжая сверлить Гарри пронзительным взглядом.

\- Однако я начал кое-что подозревать, поэтому собирался нарушить приказ директора и покинуть подземелья раньше, рискуя навлечь на себя подозрения Пожирателей, которым я помогать не собирался, и членов Ордена Феникса, помогать которым мне было запрещено. И вот здесь, Поттер, в дело вмешались вы, с вашей неуемной жаждой шпионских игр. По вашей милости, под моей дверью появились мисс Грейнджер и мисс Лавгуд, - заметив потрясенный взгляд Гарри, который продолжал зачарованно смотреть на него, Снейп криво улыбнулся. – О, да, отправить их следить за мной, было поистине гениальной идеей. А вы не подумали, Поттер, что будь я тем, кем вы так упорно продолжаете меня считать, две несовершеннолетние волшебницы не смогли бы не только остановить меня, но даже задержать на какое-то время. Я знаю, Поттер, что вы всегда бездумно рискуете собственной жизнью, совершенно не задумываясь о последствиях, но посылать на верную смерть друзей – это, знаете ли, слишком даже для вас.

\- Я… Я не… - Гарри опустил голову, не зная, что сказать. Снейп был прав. Он уже и сам не раз задумывался об этом. Он считал Снейпа очень опасным противником, который вызывал гораздо больше подозрений, чем Малфой, и с самого начала знал, что друзья, по его просьбе, последуют за профессором и, если понадобится, любым способом попытаются его остановить. Но тогда он был так взволнован предстоящим походом с Дамблдором, что не мог ясно соображать. Единственным аргументом в его пользу могло служить то, что Гарри не знал, что именно задумал Малфой и уж точно не думал, что в замок прорвутся Пожиратели. Но в то-то и дело, что он не думал. Он никогда ни о чем не думал, он просто жил, руководствуясь чувствами. Нет, он не собирался сейчас оправдываться. Раньше – да, несомненно. Он бы нашел тысячи ни на чем не основанных оправданий и с удовольствием убедил себя в том, что Снейп говорит все это назло, но слишком многое изменилось со смертью Дамблдора. – Вы правы, я… Я не задумывался о последствиях, - решительно взглянул он в глаза Снейпу.

\- Вы не думали о них ни разу за шесть лет пребывания в Хогвартсе. И хуже всего, Поттер, что вы прекрасно осознаете свои слабости, но продолжаете жить в том же духе. Считаете себя самым умным? Думаете, что имеете право безнаказанно вмешиваться туда, куда вас не просят? – от шипящих интонаций Снейпа по коже бежали мурашки, и Гарри невольно поежился, словно от ворвавшегося в комнату сквозняка. – Впрочем, я говорил о другом, - продолжал зельевар, переходя на прежний равнодушный тон. 

\- Обнаружив присутствие ваших посланцев, я решил немного подождать. Но, отправив через какое-то время сову Розмерте и получив весьма невразумительный ответ, я понял, что случилось что-то незапланированное, и почти сразу почувствовал сильнейшую магическую вибрацию, в подземельях она была особенно ощутима, потому что земная поверхность достаточно сильно реагирует на волшебство. Не составило труда понять, что директор нейтрализует охранные заклятия замка, а причина этому могла быть только одна – он спешит настолько, что ему пришлось воспользоваться метлой. Значит, события развиваются не совсем так, как он планировал, и нужно торопиться. В отличие от вас, Поттер, я не имею привычки подставлять под удар других людей, поэтому у меня не было ни малейшего желания выйти из кабинета и увлечь за собой в гущу событий мисс Грейнджер и мисс Лавгуд. Тем более, я не собирался рисковать и привлекать к себе раньше времени ненужное внимание, применив к ним какое-нибудь парализующее заклятье. Я предпочел снять собственную защиту с моих комнат и аппарировать, пока это возможно, наверх. Дамблдор не уничтожил охранные чары, а лишь на время лишил их силы. Поэтому действовать нужно было быстро. И вот тогда появился Флитвик, с известием о нападении и просьбой о помощи…

\- И вы на него напали, - перебил Гарри.

\- Нет, Поттер, он просто налетел на активизированное в этот момент очередное защитное кольцо, которое я уже почти снял, поэтому его действие произвело такой слабый эффект, - хмыкнул Снейп. Однако его обморок оказался очень кстати, благодаря ему я мог не терять больше времени на снятие защиты и с легкостью избавиться от ненужной компании, но, думаю, продолжение истории вы знаете по рассказам, а финальную сцену видели сами. У директора были некоторые сомнения на ваш счет, он вообще-то, не собирался, чтобы вы стали непосредственным свидетелем его кончины, но, видимо, так сложились обстоятельства. И теперь, благодаря вам, ни у кого не возникает и тени сомнения, что именно я убил Дамблдора. Вот и все, Поттер. Больше мне нечего добавить.

\- Я вам не верю, - упрямо повторил Гарри.

Снейп пожал плечами и отошел к двери, зябко кутаясь в плащ.

\- Я уже говорил вам, что и не рассчитывал на что-то другое. Но я обещал Дамблдору найти вас, когда все будет готово, и попытаться объяснить.

\- Что готово?

\- Все готово, Поттер. Все готово для уничтожения одного из хоркруксов, и теперь от вас требуется только поверить мне, чтобы иметь возможность это сделать. Не сомневайтесь, я пытался убедить директора, что я вовсе не тот человек, который должен говорить с вами сейчас, но он решил иначе.

\- Чем вы можете доказать, что говорите правду?

\- Что за детские глупости, Поттер? У меня нет доказательств, и вы сами это знаете. У меня вообще никогда не было никаких доказательств, кроме доверия единственного человека, которому не требовалось ничего, кроме моего слова.

\- Почему он верил вам?

\- Откуда мне знать? Однажды он сказал, что нет человека надежнее, чем искренне раскаявшийся предатель, однако, думаю, лишь он мог руководствоваться такими сомнительными сентенциями. Впрочем, у меня есть еще кое-что для вас. Он оставил вам письмо, но чтобы получить его, вам пришлось бы пойти со мной, а я думаю, вы этого не сделаете. Это все, Поттер. Я выполнил его просьбу и теперь с удовольствием вас покину. Прощайте, - Снейп взялся за ручку и открыл дверь, явно намереваясь уйти из этой комнаты и из жизни Гарри навсегда.

Мысли носились в голове гриффиндорца с невероятной скоростью, и он никак не мог сосредоточиться ни на одной из них. Гарри не мог так просто довериться Снейпу, но не мог и отпустить его сейчас. И сдать аврорам тоже не мог, потому что чувствовал, что это было бы непростительной ошибкой. А ведь хотелось, хотелось до зуда в пальцах, сжимавших палочку, ударить заклятьем в эту незащищенную спину и избавить волшебный мир от сальноволосого ублюдка. Но в чем бы не пытался убедить себя Гарри, он не мог не чувствовать невероятное облегчение от того, что хоть один взрослый волшебник разделяет с ним его тайну, даже если этим человеком был Снейп. К тому же, он что-то знал об одном из хоркруксов и, если все-таки прислушаться к его словам, кажется, даже собирался открыть его местонахождение.

\- Стойте! – выкрикнул Гарри и, не обращая внимания на внутренний голос, который истерично вопил что-то об окончательно свихнувшихся гриффиндорцах, быстро подошел к Снейпу. – Может, я и сумасшедший, но у меня нет выбора. Где письмо?

Снейп стремительно обернулся и недоверчиво уставился на Гарри.

\- Я не ослышался, Поттер? – поинтересовался он, вопросительно приподнимая бровь.

\- Где письмо? – повторил Гарри, решительно мотнув головой. – Почему вы не могли принести его так же как перстень?

\- Что ж, если вы готовы рискнуть, то сами все увидите и поймете причины. Оно в моем доме.

\- Но за ним наблюдают. Министерство выставило круглосуточную охрану у тех объектов, где вы могли бы появиться.

\- Вы в их число не вошли, верно? Досадная неосмотрительность со стороны министра, - что-то опасное почудилось Гарри в этой улыбке, но он уже все решил, и такие мелочи не могли его разубедить. К тому же, Гарри готов был поклясться, что видел в обращенных к нему глазах Снейпа, полных недоверия, мелькнувшую надежду и почему-то этот весьма странный факт придавал ему уверенности. – Вы говорите о другом доме, Поттер. Вряд ли после смерти Дамблдора о существовании этого скромного жилища знает кто-либо кроме меня. Так вы идете?

\- Да, - кивнул Гарри. – Когда я смогу вернуться сюда?

\- Думаю, сегодня. Дайте руку, Поттер. Как я понял, на этой комнате нет охранных заклятий?

\- Нет. Я еще не…

\- Ясно. Тогда аппарируем отсюда.

Гарри сжал узкую прохладную ладонь Снейпа и приготовился окунуться в ставшую уже привычной мешанину красок. Что ж, если директор все-таки ошибся, он совершает очередную опаснейшую глупость, которая может стать последней в его жизни. Но если он останется, то вряд ли сможет когда-нибудь себе это простить. А значит, выбора и правда нет.


	5. _*_

4.

Меньше всего Гарри ожидал после аппарации увидеть вокруг такой пейзаж. Его окружали невысокие пологие холмы, покрытые настолько яркой зеленью, что появлялось стойкое ощущение, что ты оказался вдруг в ожившей, только что нарисованной картине, на которой еще не успела высохнуть краска. Казалось, через мгновенье все изменится: поблекнет трава, помутнеет ослепительное солнце, небо из яростно-голубого станет вдруг пыльно-серым, и даже оранжевые пятна на боках упитанных коров, с меланхоличным видом пережевывающих траву, станут вдруг грязно-бурыми.

\- О… - растерянно протянул Гарри, оборачиваясь к Снейпу, но вдруг уставился на крошечный хорошенький домик, примостившийся на склоне холма, на вершине которого они сейчас стояли, – о… - закончил он явно не удавшуюся фразу, пытаясь разглядеть в окнах белые кружевные занавески и цветущую герань, которые просто обязаны были там быть по определению.

\- Не думал, Поттер, что аппарация оказывает на вас такое пагубное воздействие, - фыркнул Снейп. – Вы разучились говорить? Впрочем, с вашими ораторскими способностями это даже кстати, - он отвернулся и, не оглядываясь, зашагал к дому.

Гарри был слишком удивлен, чтобы реагировать на рядовую колкость Снейпа. 

«Интересно, что бы сказал об этом Рон?» - думал он, устремляясь следом.

Классическая пастораль немного не удалась. Коров и зелени было достаточно, но только вот на роль юного пастушка со свирелью Снейп явно не подходил. И вообще, по мнению Гарри, он смотрелся до неприличия неуместно в этом прекрасном солнечном дне.

Тем временем зельевар распахнул дверь, да-да, именно распахнул, ни замок не открывал, ни заклинаний не шептал, а просто рванул ручку и шагнул внутрь. Гарри почему-то решил, что в таком замечательном месте просто не может произойти ничего ужасного, и спокойно вошел за ним.

Маленькая комнатка была светлой и чистой, правда, к большому разочарованию Гарри, герани не наблюдалось, но зато занавески действительно весело развивались, радуя глаз снежной белизной и удивительным ажуром.

Снейп устремился к окну и с такой яростью захлопнул распахнутую створку, что стекло жалобно звякнуло. Гарри невольно усмехнулся – да, после обожаемых Снейпом темных сырых подземелий эта комната должна казаться ему сущим адом. Впрочем, создавалось впечатление, что профессор не был здесь частым гостем. Ничто не носило отпечаток его личности. Не было ни растрепанных древних книг в потертых кожаных переплетах, ни готовых рассыпаться от малейшего прикосновения свитков пергамента, ни колб с заспиртованными чудовищами, ни даже котла, который, по твердому убеждению Гарри, должен был быть непременным предметом интерьера в доме Снейпа.

Сиротливо приютившийся в углу небольшой, почти пустой книжный шкаф, диван, покрытый пестрым пледом, низкий круглый стол и два больших кресла – вот и вся обстановка комнаты. Правда, в самом темном углу стояло непонятное сооружение на лакированной черной ножке, покрытое сверху темной тканью.

\- На что вы уставились, Поттер? – Снейп стоял посреди комнаты, скрестив на груди руки и раздраженно глядя на Гарри.

\- У вас здесь… э-э… довольно мило, - выдавил тот, совершенно сбитый с толку необычным видом жилища Снейпа.

\- Очень остроумно, Поттер. Впрочем, все это вполне в духе директора, - Снейп, неприязненно оглядел комнату. – Видимо, все гриффиндорцы обладают таким экзотическим чувством юмора, - скривился он.

\- Так это директор…

\- Вы забываетесь. Я привел вас сюда вовсе не для того, чтобы обсуждать прелести моего дома, - мужчина пересек комнату и подошел к привлекшей внимание Гарри подставке в темном углу. Сорвав ткань, он отошел в сторону, с явным удовлетворением наблюдая, как распахиваются от изумления зеленые глаза, как перехватывает дыханье у дерзкого гриффиндорца.

\- Фоукс! – выдохнул Гарри, кидаясь к просторной клетке. Руки почему-то дрожали и никак не могли справиться с нехитрым замком. Гарри и сам не понимал, почему настолько взволнован, но от вида измученной птицы сердце в груди бешено колотилось. 

Открыв, наконец, дверь, Гарри прикоснулся к распростертому на полу тельцу. Феникс с трудом поднял голову и открыл глаза. Огромные черные зрачки заслоняли почти всю радужку. Красно-золотое оперенье теперь не украшало птицу, только сероватый пух неровно покрывал светло-розовую кожу, местами оставляя большие проплешины.

\- Он умирает? – спросил Гарри, не отрывая взгляда от птицы, которая с трудом переваливалась на бок. 

\- После смерти директора он прилетел сюда. Фениксы не меняют хозяев и после их гибели сразу сгорают, а когда возрождаются, исчезают, чтобы уже никогда больше не вернуться. Но он не сгорел, потому что должен был передать вам письмо. Не сразу, а только после того, как я поговорю с вами. Но сейчас Фоукс уже не в том состоянии, чтобы летать, он не может даже сидеть и дышит уже с трудом, поэтому, Поттер, заберите письмо и дайте, наконец, птице умереть.

Гарри осторожно приподнял Фоукса и отцепил от лапки согретый теплом птичьего тела пергамент.

\- Спасибо, - шепнул он, опуская феникса обратно, и замер, глядя на удивительную птицу с глубокой нежностью. Гарри в последний раз дотронулся до бессильных крыльев, ласково погладил голову. Фоукс смотрел на него, не отрываясь, и Гарри показалось, что он прощается. Живо представив себе, что бы сказал на это Снейп, гриффиндорец поспешно отдернул руку. Феникс опустил веки и вдруг вспыхнул. Ослепительное пламя охватило клетку, и Гарри, непроизвольно вздрогнув, отскочил на безопасное расстояние. Глупо, конечно. Этот огонь был так же безопасен, как зеленое пламя в камине, но эффект неожиданности, безусловно, работал.

Все закончилось почти мгновенно. В полном молчании Снейп и Гарри наблюдали за возрождением Фоукса. Эти ощущения невозможно было сравнить ни с чем. Словно какой-то великий смысл заключался в этом удивительном явлении, и, как ни глупо это звучало, Гарри с уверенностью мог сказать, что каждой клеточкой ощущает торжественность момента. Крошечный беззащитный птенец превращался в прекрасную сильную птицу, и, наконец, феникс Дамблдора предстал во всей красе. Вылетев из клетки, он покружил над Гарри и устремился к окну, видимо, все-таки не до конца закрытому Снейпом. А потом золотисто-алое оперенье, словно вновь ожившее пламя, ослепительно вспыхнуло в лучах солнца, и Фоукс исчез.

Гарри молча смотрел ему вслед, пытаясь осознать, что видит феникса в последний раз. Куда же улетают эти птицы после смерти хозяина? Почему только одному магу они могут быть преданы? Может быть, есть в каком-нибудь неизвестном мире волшебная страна памяти, где живут удивительные существа, выполнившие свое предназначения на земле и добровольно ее покинувшие? 

«Какие-то романтические бредни», - одернул себя Гарри и сразу услышал резкий голос Снейпа:

\- Как долго, Поттер, вы собираетесь пялиться в окно? В отличие от вашего, мой запас времени небезграничен.

Не оборачиваясь, Гарри молча развернул пергамент, который все это время сжимал в руке, и замер, глядя на ровные строчки, выведенные знакомым почерком. Сколько раз за минувший учебный год он с нетерпением ждал момента, когда вновь прочтет послание от Дамблдора с сообщением о времени очередного занятия. А потом снова и снова перечитывал, мечтая, чтобы время ускорилось и поскорее приблизило его к заветному часу. Сейчас он словно видел склонившегося над столом Дамблдора. Перо уверенно скользит по пергаменту, оставляя на нем вереницу аккуратных букв с характерными завитками. Ровная матовая поверхность фиолетовых чернил в маленькой чернильнице, стоящей рядом, периодически волнуется, расходясь кругами от давления погружаемого в жидкость пера.

Гарри тряхнул головой, чувствуя, как предательски защипало глаза, несколько раз моргнул, возвращая четкость строчкам, уже начавшим расплываться, и стал читать, словно снова слыша голос директора.

Гарри, мальчик мой!

Я не знаю, когда и при каких обстоятельствах ты прочтешь это письмо, но в любом случае меня уже не будет рядом, чтобы ответить на твои вопросы и постараться объяснить случившееся. Поверь, Гарри, решение оставить тебя далось мне нелегко, но оно было необходимым. Моя жизнь уже не представляла особенной ценности, тем более, мое время пришло.

Твои друзья и те, кому ты дорог, обязательно попытаются оградить тебя от опасности, защитить. Но помни, Гарри, жизнь – не игра, где можно бросить неудачную партию и начать новую. Любой промах или досадная оплошность могут стоить жизни людям, которые, не сознавая всей меры опасности, последуют за тобой. Не думаю, что ты этого хочешь. Предоставь каждому заниматься своим делом: герою – совершать подвиги, тюремщику – охранять заключенных, палачу – казнить, королю – править. Помни, иногда помощь приходит совсем не оттуда, откуда мы ее ждем. 

Враги становятся друзьями гораздо реже, чем друзья – врагами, это закон природы. Но человек устанавливает свои законы. Ему свойственно противостоять разрушению. Очень трудно стать другом для бывшего врага, и еще труднее самому считать его другом, но это возможно, Гарри, а иногда – необходимо.

Помнишь, Гарри, я просил тебя не рассказывать никому, кроме мисс Грейнджер и мистера Уизли, о том, что ты узнал во время наших занятий? Не сомневаюсь, что ты выполнил эту просьбу. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы все оставалось по-прежнему до тех пор, пока по каким-то причинам скрывать правду будет уже невозможно.

Я не стану утомлять тебя долгой болтовней, скажу напоследок только, что ты не должен винить профессора Снейпа в моей гибели. Поверь, он этого не заслуживает. И еще ты должен знать, что ни одному человеку я не доверял так, как ему. Не думаю, что стоит убеждать тебя в этом, объясняя причины, и также не думаю, что ты, благодаря моим словам, сможешь внезапно изменить свое отношение. Единственное, о чем я тебя прошу – принять от профессора Снейпа предложенную помощь.

Прости меня, Гарри, что обрекаю тебя на жизнь, полную риска и боли. Я не жалею, что многого не рассказал тебе, поверь, так было нужно. Ты справишься, мальчик мой, я верю в тебя.

Твой Альбус Дамблдор

Гарри еще раз перечитал последние строки. Да, именно это ему и необходимо было услышать – что Дамблдор в него верит. Борясь с волнением, юноша аккуратно свернул пергамент, убрал его в карман рубашки и обернулся к Снейпу. Тот все также стоял, спокойно глядя перед собой, но, заметив движение, поднял взгляд. 

Гарри испытующе смотрел на профессора. Интересно, догадывался ли Снейп о содержании письма? Несмотря на слова Дамблдора, Гарри все еще сильно сомневался в нем, однако решение уже принял.

\- Как обезвредить хоркрукс? – спросил он, наконец.

\- Вижу, вы все-таки решили вернуться в реальность, Поттер, - фыркнул Снейп, но Гарри показалось, что он облегченно выдохнул.

\- Где он? Который из них?

\- Поттер, - раздраженно зашипел Снейп, - определитесь сначала, на какой вопрос вы хотите получить ответ, а уж потом открывайте рот.

\- На все. Мне нужны ответы на все вопросы, - ничуть не смутившись, выпалил Гарри. – Дамблдор ничего мне не рассказал. Я понятия не имею…

\- Поттер, я и без вас знаю, что вы ни о чем не имеете ни малейшего понятия. Замолчите хоть на минуту, дементор вас побери, вы тараторите хуже Скиттер!

\- Если вы и правда хотите мне помочь…

\- Я? – изумился Снейп и даже шагнул к Гарри, словно хотел убедиться, что тому не требуется срочная госпитализация. – Я хочу вам помочь? Вы случайно не перегрелись, пока шли сюда, Поттер?

Гарри заморгал и растерянно уставился на зельевара. Нет, он решительно отказывается понимать, что происходит.

\- Но вы же… Я подумал…

\- Да неужели, мистер Поттер? – ехидно протянул Снейп. – Тогда понятно. Думать вам строго не рекомендуется, в силу того, что эта область деятельности вам абсолютно не знакома и последствия могут оказаться весьма плачевными.

\- Но профессор Дамблдор написал, что вы мне поможете и что…

\- Поттер, у вас что, окончательно атрофировались остатки мозгов? – окончательно разъярился Снейп, и Гарри, на всякий случай отступив к окну, предусмотрительно нащупал в кармане джинсов волшебную палочку. – Вы не видите разницы между желанием и необходимостью?

\- Не орите на меня! Вы не имеете никакого права на меня орать! – взбеленился Гарри, перекрикивая профессора. – Я не просил вас появляться в моем доме. Да в самом страшном сне мне не могло привидеться, что я позволю вам прожить дольше, чем требуется на произнесение Авады. Директор, наверное, хотел, чтобы я окончательно свихнулся, раз сделал своим доверенным лицом именно вас и обрек меня на общение с человеком, которого я ненавижу! – голос внезапно сорвался на самой высокой ноте и Гарри замер. Мерлин, что же он натворил?! Теперь Снейп выставит его за дверь и больше не захочет иметь с ним никакого дела и будет, кстати, абсолютно прав. Гарри прошиб холодный пот. А как же хоркрукс? А как же просьба Дамблдора?

\- Успокойтесь, Поттер, - гриффиндорец неуверенно поднял глаза и увидел, как Снейп отворачивается, пересекает комнату и опускается в одно из кресел. – Я не имею ни малейшего желания видеться с вами чаще, чем это будет необходимо, - ровный голос не мог обмануть Гарри. Он видел, как напряжен зельевар и каких усилий стоит ему это напускное спокойствие, с каким трудом дается каждое слово.

\- Извините, я… не хотел, - едва слышно выдохнул Гарри, с удивлением чувствуя что-то сильно похожее на раскаяние. Неужели он и правда сожалеет о своей вспышке? Нет, думать об этом пока не надо, у него и так предостаточно проблем и заморочек. 

\- Не стоит, Поттер. Лицемерие – не ваш конек, - бросил Снейп, доставая из-под плаща тугой толстый свиток пергамента.

\- Но мне действительно жаль, - заявил Гарри, направляясь к Снейпу и усаживаясь во второе кресло, решив, что предложения присесть он от хозяина не дождется.

\- Сомневаюсь, - хмыкнул Снейп, не глядя на нервно ерзающего в кресле гриффиндорца. – Итак, Поттер, возьмите, - Снейп протянул ему свиток. – Здесь почти вся информация о хоркруксах, которая когда-либо фиксировалась на бумаге. Здесь есть подробное описание ритуала создания хоркруксов, каждый из которых обладает своей магией и требует определенного подхода. Если при создании использовалась кровь убитого маггла, то уничтожить хоркрукс проще, потому что здесь всегда можно действовать одинаково, но если жертвой был маг, то его сила переходит в предмет и подчиняется воле создателя хоркрукса.

\- И как же…

\- Не перебивайте, Поттер, - поморщился Снейп. Зададите свои бесчисленные вопросы, когда я все расскажу.

Гарри хотел было возразить, но все-таки промолчал, а зельевар продолжал:

\- Для того чтобы верно выбрать способ уничтожения и оградить себя от возможных трагических случайностей, нужно точно выяснить, кто именно стал жертвой в том или ином случае.

\- Но… - Гарри поспешно прикусил язык, и Снейп ограничился лишь неодобрительным взглядом.

\- Для этого следует тщательно изучить ауру предмета с помощью специальных заклинаний. Силу мага выявить не сложно, труднее определить, был ли убитый сквибом или обычным магглом. Сквиб, как вы, я надеюсь, знаете, практически ни на что не способен в магическом мире, но потенциальный запас магии есть и у него, просто он недостаточно активен. Однако заключенная в хоркрукс и усиленная в десятки раз силой волшебника-создателя магия сквиба освобождается и может быть крайне опасной для того, кто пытается провести обряд уничтожения. Я говорю это просто к сведению, Поттер, чтобы вы имели хотя бы общее представление. В этот раз вам придется обезвредить не самый мощный хоркрукс.

\- Что это? – все-таки не выдержал Гарри. Его буквально распирало от множества незаданных вопросов.

\- Чаша Хаффлпаффов, если вам это о чем-нибудь говорит.

\- Да. Волдеморт украл ее вместе с медальоном Слизерина из дома Хэпзибы Смит, предварительно убив хозяйку.

\- Верно, Поттер, - кивнул Снейп. задумчиво разглядывая сцепленные в замок пальцы. – А как вы думаете, чья кровь стала защитой для Чаши?

\- Ммм… Наверное, Хэпзибы. Хотя… одна жертва ведь не может стать основой для двух хоркруксов, значит… Я не знаю, сэр.

\- Напрягите мозги, Поттер, - не отводя от юноши пристального, пронизывающего взгляда, Снейп наклонился к нему, навалившись на стол. От азартного блеска в его глазах Гарри поежился и вжался в кресло, непроизвольно стараясь увеличить расстояние между собой и профессором. 

– Представьте себя на месте Тома Риддла, - Гарри замотал головой, выражая яростное нежелание думать за красноглазого монстра, но Снейп, будто не замечая его реакции, продолжал:

\- Предположим, что вы убили волшебницу, благодаря чему у вас в руках оказались очень ценная Чаша Хаффлпаффов и вожделенная фамильная реликвия, которая в ваших руках, в руках наследника, может обрести колоссальную мощь. А еще у вас есть жертва, необходимая для создания очередного хоркрукса – посредственная старая волшебница, которая при жизни была вам глубоко противна. Скажите, Поттер, какую вещь вы решили бы защитить ее кровью?

Гарри съежился, глядя в напряженное лицо Снейпа и слушая его голос. Он говорил сейчас так же вдохновенно, как на первых уроках зельеварения, когда Гарри впервые приехал в Хогвартс, и Защиты в прошлом году. Его глаза светились каким-то жутким маниакальным огнем, и Гарри вдруг стало по-настоящему страшно. Он впервые осознал, насколько сильным магом был Снейп и насколько опасным противником он мог бы стать.

\- Я… Я бы… - он никак не мог сосредоточиться и отвести взгляда от черных бездонных провалов, которые, казалось, сейчас засасывали и лишали воли очередную жертву… «Жертва!» - встрепенулся Гарри, внезапно приходя в себя.

\- Я думаю, сэр, Волдеморт тогда сделал хоркруксом Чашу, - произнес он, пытаясь придать голосу побольше уверенности.

\- Верно, Поттер, - кивнул Снейп, откидываясь назад и сразу становясь как будто меньше. Теперь он выглядел вполне обычно, и Гарри, наконец, окончательно успокоился. Если, конечно, то, что он обычно ощущал, находясь в поле зрения Снейпа, можно было назвать спокойствием.

\- Где вы нашли Чашу?

\- Это не то, о чем вы должны бы сейчас спрашивать, Поттер, - процедил Снейп. – Однако требовать логических действий от вас явно было бы ошибкой. Что на самом деле должно бы вас волновать, так это возможность уничтожения Чаши, а уже никак не ее местонахождение.

Гарри сжал челюсти и невероятным усилием воли заставил себя промолчать. Если он хочет дождаться от Снейпа помощи, то придется потерпеть. А ему, черт возьми, действительно нужна помощь! И было бы глупо отрицать очевидное. Он не сразу заметил, что Снейп давно замолчал и теперь внимательно его разглядывает.

\- Так как ее уничтожить, сэр?

Видимо, успев разглядеть на лице Гарри весь спектр эмоций, сопровождавших ожесточенную борьбу с самим собой, Снейп удовлетворенно хмыкнул и вновь заговорил.

\- Скажите, Поттер, вам известно что-нибудь о Магии Стихий?

Гарри задумался. Что-то подобное он, кажется, слышал от Гермионы, или на уроках профессора Флитвика, или…

\- Ясно, - сухо констатировал Снейп. – Я удивляюсь, как вы вообще доучились до шестого курса, хотя звание Надежды Магического Мира, наверное, сыграло здесь не последнюю роль.

\- Я знаю, сэр, что вы испытываете невероятное удовольствие, оскорбляя меня, но не могли бы вы воздержаться от этого хотя бы сейчас? – выдавил Гарри, изо всех сил стараясь удержаться от грубости.

\- С какой стати, Поттер? - выгнул бровь Снейп. – У меня и в мыслях не было оскорбить вас, я лишь констатирую очевидные факты, разве это обидно? - издевательски ухмыльнулся Снейп, глядя на вцепившегося в подлокотники кресла Гарри.

\- Так вот, Поттер, Магия Стихий – это древнейшая природная магия. Раньше существовали волшебники, которые могли подчинить себе силу одной из стихий – так называемые, стихийные маги. Сейчас ни один волшебник на это не способен, но существую заклинания, благодаря которым можно использовать магию всех стихий. Сколько стихий вы знаете, Поттер?

Гарри удивленно взглянул на Снейпа – он что, вздумал пошутить? Но профессор был абсолютно серьезен и спокойно взирал на него, видимо, терпеливо ожидая ответа. Неужели Снейп и правда считает его настолько тупым? Жутко хотелось сказать какую-нибудь гадость, но он сдержался.

\- Четыре, сэр.

\- Назовите их.

\- Воздух, вода, земля и огонь.

\- Верно. Они связаны между собой и живут в мире и согласии, но если маг разбудит и призовет одну из стихий, нейтрализовать ее силу сможет только другая. Я ясно выражаюсь, Поттер?

\- Вполне, - кивнул Гарри. Предположим, если вы нападете на меня, призвав воду, я смогу защититься огнем, верно?

\- Верно. К тому же, вы подсознательно отождествили меня с водой, а себя – с огнем, и это не случайность. Последними стихийными магами были живущие, как ни странно, в одно время двое волшебников и две волшебницы. Мир процветает до тех пор, пока все стихии равноправны, ни одна не главенствует. Это основной закон природы, Поттер. Так вот, упомянутые мной стихийные маги решили направить свои способности на благо миру и, объединившись, создать своеобразный оплот волшебства. У вас не возникает никаких ассоциаций, мистер Поттер?

\- Хогвартс, - выдохнул Гарри, который уже несколько минут во все глаза таращился на Снейпа, ощущая легкий озноб от посетившей его догадки. – Ну, конечно! – возбужденно воскликнул он. – Они объединили стихии. Гриффиндор – огонь, Слизерин – вода, Хаффлпафф – земля и Райвенкло – воздух! Так значит, цвет мантий…

\- Ваш щенячий восторг, Поттер, совершенно неуместен, - скривился Снейп, - но да, в принципе, вы правы. И не только цвет мантий, но и черты характера студентов. Стихийные маги и внутренне соответствовали своей стихии, и с тех пор ученики тоже распределяются по факультетам согласно доминирующим чертам характера. Гриффиндорцам свойственны импульсивность и бескомпромиссность Годрика, слизеринцам – настойчивость и хитрость Салазара, хаффлпаффцы в большинстве своем обладают постоянством и добротой Хельги, а райвенкловцы – изменчивостью и умом Ровены.

\- Но почему мы этого не изучали? Никто не говорил нам…

\- Потому что это могло бы вызвать ненужные вопросы. Стихийная магия уже давно запрещена Министерством. Теперь считается, что использовать в своих целях силу стихий опасно и неразумно.

\- Но почему?

\- Потому что только очень сильный маг может справиться с разбуженной стихией. Это природа, Поттер, а у природы свои законы, и контролировать их крайне сложно. Дамблдор, например, был великим волшебником, и он справился с мощью воды, защитившись огнем, но, как я уже говорил, на полное восстановление щита для того, чтобы противостоять следующей вспышке враждебной магии – магии крови других жертв этого хоркрукса - у него не хватило времени. 

\- Но… Простите, сэр, но почему Волдеморт не защитил все хоркруксы так, как перстень? Ведь тогда их вообще вряд ли удалось бы уничтожить.

\- Во время создания своего первого хоркрукса, Поттер, Волдеморт лишь ставил эксперимент. Он еще не был полностью уверен в правильности своих догадок. Проводя обряд, он даже не представлял, каким будет результат, и просто страховался. Волдеморт до сих пор не знает, какой мощью был защищен первый осколок его души.

\- Так он не чувствует уничтожения хоркрукса?

\- Нет, Поттер. Его душа уже давно расколота на много частей, и каждая из них существует совершенно самостоятельно.

\- Что я должен делать?

\- Неужели вы решили поинтересоваться моим мнением? Хотя, думаю, других вариантов у вас нет. Осколок души, находящийся в Чаше, защищен лишь магией Хэпзибы Смит. Но он заключен в предмет, наделенный собственной силой – силой Хельги Хаффлпафф. Миссис Смит действительно была ее потомком, поэтому на изначальном уровне ее магия тоже связана со стихийной. Вы хоть что-нибудь поняли, Поттер? – Снейп с сомнением взглянул на гриффиндорца, замершего в кресле.

Конечно, Гарри понял и даже не только то, что сказал Снейп. Он уже знал, что именно ему предстоит сделать.

\- Мне нужно будет призвать стихию? – тихо спросил он.

Полные решимости яркие зеленые глаза встретились с непроницаемым взглядом антрацитово-черных. Не просто два волшебника смотрели сейчас друг на друга, это были две противоположности, которым в силу непредвиденных обстоятельств пришлось встретиться, две судьбы, которые не должны были пересечься. Однако жизнь распорядилась иначе, и зрелость подчинилась, неохотно признав могущество юности, предоставив ей творить чудеса, верить в которые ей самой было слишком сложно. 

Снейп отвел взгляд, резко поднялся и направился к книжному шкафу.

\- Да, Поттер, вы призовете силу воды.

\- Но почему? – изумился Гарри. – Я же…

\- Как ни странно, я в курсе вашей принадлежности к гриффиндорцам. Но вы далеко не могущественный волшебник, Потер, поэтому для того, чтобы попытаться выжить и подчинить стихию, вам необходима вещь, принадлежавшая стихийному магу, наделенная его силой. У вас есть перстень Слизерина, поэтому вы призовете воду. Ясно? – Снейп перебирал книги, а Гарри гипнотизировал его спину.

\- Да, сэр.

\- А теперь слушайте внимательно, Поттер, - Снейп вернулся, расправил чистый свиток пергамента и снова навис над столом, уставившись на Гарри. – Послезавтра вы отправитесь в Шотландский замок Малфоев. Именно там обосновался Темный Лорд. Запомните, Поттер, вы аппарируете туда ровно в двенадцать часов дня, ни минутой раньше. В противном случае я не поставил бы на вас даже дохлого флоббер-червя.

\- Но…

\- Молчите, Поттер, и хоть в раз жизни попытайтесь реально оценить ситуацию. На это время у Волдеморта запланирована экскурсия по Лондону, - Гарри чуть не поперхнулся, живо представив себе грозного Темного Лорда восседающим в экскурсионном автобусе и разглядывающим достопримечательности. – Если вы справитесь, ему не удастся вечером вернуться обратно. В замке для аппарации доступен только один зал, так называемый, Тронный. Именно там Волдеморт предпочитает принимать гостей и именно там находится Чаша. Не заметить ее сложно – она стоит рядом с троном Темного Лорда.

\- Троном? - удивился Гарри.

\- Прекратите цепляться к словам, Поттер. У меня нет больше времени с вами пререкаться. Смотрите, - перо, подчиняясь уверенным пальцам Снейпа, заметалось над листом. Гарри склонился ниже и вскоре ясно видел на пергаменте очертания огромного зала с высоким сводчатым потолком. Внезапно Снейп отбросил перо, выхватил палочку и, взмахнув ею, что-то прошептал. 

Гарри завороженно уставился на пергамент – картинка ожила. Зал теперь освещали сотни мерцающих огоньков. Приглядевшись, он различил множество крошечных свечей в канделябрах. Однако под высоким сводом по-прежнему сгущалась тьма, словно поджидая удобного момента, чтобы медленно стечь по стенам, уничтожая мерцающий свет, и затопить собой все помещение, погружая его в вечный непроницаемый мрак.

В дальнем конце зала на возвышении стояло массивное золоченое кресло, обитое черным бархатом. «Действительно, похоже на трон», - отметил Гарри, продолжая изучать картинку, и только теперь заметил небольшой предмет, стоящий на подставке рядом с креслом. Мелкие детали не были отчетливо прорисованы, но Гарри казалось, что он ясно видит золотую чашу с удивительной вязью орнамента. Конечно, он узнал ее. Омут Памяти позволил прекрасно разглядеть предметы вожделения Волдеморта. Он вспомнил вспыхнувшее в глазах Риддла пламя, которое тот не сумел сдержать при взгляде на медальон, и напряжение Хэпзибы, видимо, почувствовавшей угрозу.

\- Вам нужно будет аппарировать сюда, Поттер. Заберите пергамент. Вы должны запомнить это место до мельчайших подробностей и суметь направить туда свое тело.

\- Да, сэр, я смогу туда попасть, - ответил Гарри, сам удивляясь, откуда у него такая уверенность.

Снейп хмыкнул, но никак не прокомментировал эту реплику. Видимо, действительно торопился.

\- Что я должен буду делать дальше?

\- Внешние охранные чары будут сняты, и вам останется только открыть выход душе.

\- Как?

\- С помощью заклятья отпущения грехов – Абсолво Тэ – что-то вроде «Покойся с миром, я прощаю тебя».

\- Так просто?

\- От простого к сложному, Поттер. Душа не сможет освободиться, пока вы не уничтожите защиту.

\- То есть, пока не вызову стихию?

\- Именно. Второе заклятье должно прозвучать сразу вслед за первым. Иначе вырвавшаяся на свободу защитная магия просто уничтожит вас.

\- Что нужно произнести? – Гарри подался вперед, сжав в кулаки вспотевшие ладони.

\- Аква Либеро! Только помните, произнося заклятье, вы должны сосредоточиться на перстне. Что бы ни происходило, как бы вам ни хотелось прикоснуться к Чаше или сделать еще что-нибудь столь же безрассудное и неуместное, вы должны сконцентрировать внимание на перстне. Надеюсь, это ясно?

\- Да, сэр. А дальше?

\- А дальше – бегите, Поттер. Бегите так, будто вас преследует табун взбесившихся кентавров. Бегите, не останавливаясь и не оглядываясь. Если вы окажетесь в эпицентре противостояния стихий, этот хоркрукс будет для вас последним.

\- А куда бежать, сэр?

\- Сюда, - Снейп ткнул пальцем в ожившую картинку и Гарри увидел темный проход под стрельчатой аркой в дальнем углу зала, недалеко от трона. - Всплеск силы уничтожит аппарационный портал. Для его восстановления нужно будет ждать не меньше нескольких суток, пока потревоженное магическое поле не успокоится. За это время вы должны будете успеть выбраться из замка, причем, уходить нужно через зачарованные подземелья. За вами может быть погоня, но Темный Лорд не знает о тайном пути, который ведет длинными подземными переходами под рекой, окружающей замок, и выбирается на поверхность далеко на другом берегу. Запоминайте дорогу, Поттер – прямо за аркой – винтовая лестница. Вам нужно вниз, до самого конца, на последний уровень. Там сразу свернете направо, - Снейп снова потянулся к пергаменту, видимо, записывая то, что говорил, - пройдете по длинному переходу, украшенному колоннами, а дальше – налево. Попадете в одно из подземелий, не ошибетесь – там пленник.

\- Кто? – изумился Гарри.

\- Пленник, Поттер. Вам что, незнакомо это слово? – зашипел Снейп.

\- Нет, но… И что мне с ним делать?

\- Что хотите, Поттер, - пожал плечами Снейп, но Гарри заметил, как напряглись пальцы, сжимающие перо. – В этой пещере всего один факел. Прямо под ним – вход. Вы его не увидите, он зачарован, но открыть сможете просто Алохоморой. Беспрепятственно туда может войти лишь наследник Малфоев, но вам для этого потребуется пропуск. Возьмите, - Снейп торопливо стянул с пальца перстень с красивым голубым камнем.

\- Еще один перстень? – возмутился Гарри. Он что, должен отправиться в логово Лорда с целым арсеналом украшений? – И почему чистокровные маги так любят кольца? – задумчиво пробормотал он, вовсе не рассчитывая на отклик, но Снейп, как ни странно, снизошел до ответа.

\- Во-первых, Поттер, перстни и кольца очень удобны в применении – они могут всегда быть при маге. Во-вторых, сам камень изначально наделен силой, природные минералы испокон веков считаются источниками энергии. А в-третьих, кольцо – это замкнутое звено, круговорот, если так вам понятнее. Оно способно сохранить и при правильном использовании сильных заклятий даже в несколько раз увеличить вложенную в него силу. Надеюсь, я удовлетворил ваше праздное любопытство?

\- Да, сэр.  
\- Тогда извольте слушать дальше. Этот перстень принадлежит Малфоям. Думаю, наличия его у вас будет достаточно для того, чтобы вы смогли воспользоваться проходом. Учтите, Поттер, у вас только три дня. За это время вы должны выбраться из подземелий.

\- Так долго? - искренне удивился Гарри.

\- Вы, видимо, слабо представляете себе малфоевский размах, Поттер. Вам не хватило бы дня, чтобы обойти все комнаты этого замка, и его едва хватит, чтобы пройти под замком, а вам еще предстоит миновать парк, реку и часть прилегающих к замку земель. К тому же, переходы будут кружить, спускаться на несколько миль вниз, подниматься вверх, в общем, вам придется торопиться, Поттер.

\- Ясно, сэр.

Снейп кивнул, снова поднялся и достал из кармана несколько пузырьков.

\- Тогда возьмите.

\- Что это? – Гарри неуверенно вертел в руках бутылочки.

\- Здесь, - указал Снейп, - обезболивающее, здесь – заживляющий бальзам, а вот здесь – очень мощное тонизирующее средство. Постарайтесь запомнить, или, в конце концов, потрудитесь прочитать этикетки.

\- Но зачем они мне нужны?

\- Вы совсем ничего не соображаете, Поттер? – рыкнул Снейп. – Естественно, за тем, чтобы использовать при необходимости. Вы что, собираетесь отправиться на увеселительную прогулку?

Гарри поспешно спрятал зелья в карман. Он и правда идиот. В замке Малфоев с ним может случиться все что угодно, от банальной царапины до потери всех конечностей, а то и что-нибудь похуже.

\- Это очень сильные средства, Поттер. Достаточно глотка за прием.

\- Спасибо, сэр, я запомню, - покорно покивал Гарри.

\- Я не смогу увидеться с вами в оставшиеся дни, но постараюсь встретить у выхода из подземелий. Если что-то изменится, я найду способ вас известить. А теперь убирайтесь. У меня больше нет на вас времени, - демонстративно отвернувшись, Снейп уставился в окно, всем своим видом выражая желание поскорее остаться в одиночестве.

\- Э… сэр, - неуверенно начал Гарри. Снейп безмолвствовал, и он расценил это как позволение продолжать. – А как вы меня нашли?

\- Поттер, вы никогда не задумывались о пользе следящих чар?

\- Вы наложили на меня следящие чары? – оторопел Гарри. Но когда?

\- Не на вас, Поттер, - обернулся Снейп. – Оказывается, не я один даром тратил время, пытаясь вложить в вашу пустую голову хоть какие-то знания. Профессора Флитвика постигла та же участь. Поттер, следящие чары действуют на человека всего в течение нескольких часов. Я следил за вашей совой.

\- Хедвиг? Вы следили за Хедвиг?

\- А что, вы для разнообразия обзавелись целой стаей?

Гарри и сам не понимал, почему так возмущен. Снейп поступил вполне логично и, скорее всего, применил чары еще до того, как покинул Хогвартс.

\- Уходите, Поттер. Аппарируете с вершины холма, там заканчивается антиаппарационный барьер.

\- А где мы?

\- Вас это не касается. Место все равно ненаносимо, и без меня вы сюда не попадете при всем желании.

\- И все же? – настаивал Гарри. Ему очень хотелось узнать, где светит такое яркое солнце и растет такая зеленая трава.

\- В Швейцарии, Поттер, - прошипел Снейп и решительно шагнул к юноше. – Проваливайте!

Гарри под натиском Снейпа не оставалось ничего другого, как только пятиться к двери. Таким же необычным образом он переступил порог и оказался на лужайке перед домом.

\- А если это ловушка, - не выдержал Гарри, - и вы таким изощренным образом пытаетесь заманить меня прямо в лапы Волдеморта?

Снейп, закатив глаза, глубоко вздохнул:

\- Думайте что хотите, Поттер, только избавьте меня от необходимости выслушивать ваши бредни.

\- А вы бы на моем месте отправились в замок Малфоев? – не сдавался Гарри. – Вы бы поверили?

\- Нет, Поттер, я бы не поверил, - прорычал Снейп и с треском захлопнул дверь перед носом остолбеневшего гриффиндорца. 

«Вот и поговорили», - мрачно подумал Гарри и, еще немного потоптавшись на лужайке, зашагал к вершине холма, щурясь от слепящего солнца. Поглазев на толстых швейцарских коров, теперь вальяжно развалившихся на траве, Гарри еще раз взглянул на дом Снейпа, думая, что у него остается совсем немного времени, чтобы изучить данный Снейпом свиток, собрать для трехдневного пути вещи и потренироваться в заклятьях, которые могут пригодиться. А потом, тяжело вздохнув, аппарировал прямо к себе в комнату.


	6. Подари мне огонь

__  
Подари мне огонь и ладони согрей.  
Опускается ночь на разрушенный мир.  
Мы с тобою стоим у закрытых дверей,  
Каждый – сам по себе, значит, просто прими. 

Подари мне огонь. Обожги, иссуши.  
Нам сегодня с тобой не дано выбирать.  
Растопи ледяные осколки души,  
Если это - игра, значит, просто играй. 

Ослепляет, пьянит и зовет высота.  
Помоги! Хоть на миг на краю удержи!  
Не умею любить, не умею летать.  
Подари мне огонь. Это – больше, чем жизнь. 

5.

Гарри склонился над столом, пристально вглядываясь в рисунок Снейпа. За время, прошедшее с момента их разговора, он изучил его до мельчайших подробностей и теперь точно знал, что аппарирует в Тронный зал без проблем. 

Около часа назад большой черный ворон принес записку от Снейпа. Всего одна летящая строка, видимо, написанная в спешке: «Не забудьте – у вас только три дня». Ни обращения, ни подписи, что абсолютно понятно. Гарри хорошо знал почерк Снейпа, успев за время обучения вдоволь насмотреться на пространные комментарии, выведенные красными чернилами на полях его домашних и контрольных работ по зельеварению.

Что ж, значит, Волдеморт появится в Лондоне. Стоило, наверное, предупредить Моуди. Но сможет ли старый аврор, находящийся в немилости у Министерства, хоть чем-то помочь тому, кто обречен сегодня стать новой жертвой Лорда и его верных Пожирателей? Министр и так каждый день ждет нападения и перестраховывается всеми возможными и невозможными способами, хотя Гарри сильно сомневался, что это принесет ожидаемую пользу. В грядущем противоборстве он, не задумываясь, поставил бы на Темного Лорда. 

Придя, в конце концов, к выводу, что ощутимой помощи его заявление все равно не принесет, а вот помешать планам вполне может, он ограничился тем, что отправил Моуди очередное письмо о своем благополучии, велев Хедвиг потом лететь в Нору. Ей нечего будет делать здесь еще три дня.

С отрешенным видом запихнув в сумку сверток с сэндвичами, Гарри огляделся, проверяя, все ли собрал. Решив хотя бы единственный раз в жизни побыть основательным человеком, он заранее составил список необходимых вещей и, методично вычеркивая строчки, складывал в сумку тот или иной предмет. Однако, как выяснилось, это не помешало ему оставить на подоконнике свитер, видимо, по какой-то причине не донесенный до места назначения, и забыть на столе рисунок.

До указанного срока оставалось еще пятнадцать минут. Гарри бросился на диван, противно скрипнувший старыми пружинами, и уткнулся носом в подушку. 

Что же он делает? Мерлин, да он по собственной воле лезет в самое пекло! Верит ли он Снейпу? Да нет же, не верит. Он слишком долго считал его подонком, чтобы вдруг вот так внезапно признать в нем наставника и спокойно отдать ему в руки свою жизнь. Если бы только Рон и Гермиона узнали, они не позволили бы уйти, чего бы им это ни стоило. «Именно поэтому они и не знают», - вздохнул Гарри. 

Нет, он вовсе не чувствовал себя отчаянным храбрецом, просто умел бороться со страхом. Именно этим он сейчас и занимался, но страх не проходил. Его липкая холодная рука сжимала сердце, мешая ровно дышать и оставаться самим собой.

Гарри нащупал в нагрудном кармане аккуратно сложенный пергамент и решительно поднялся. Как бы там ни было, Дамблдор в него верил, а он, несмотря ни на что, привык доверять Дамблдору. Директор хотел, чтобы он принял помощь Снейпа, и он ее примет, какой бы сомнительной эта помощь не выглядела в его собственных глазах.

Быстро накинув мантию и трансфигурировав сумку, Гарри положил в карман маленький, уменьшенный до размеров спичечного коробка вариант и, нащупав в кармане палочку, крепко сжал ее, не отрывая взгляда от секундной стрелки на наручных часах, которая неумолимо подбиралась к двенадцати. 

\- Ни минутой раньше, профессор Снейп? - прошептал он. – Что ж, отлично. Слушаю и повинуюсь.

Зажмурившись, он мысленно погрузился в знакомый рисунок. Увидел черный трон Волдеморта, услышал потрескивание сотен свечей и тут же почувствовал, что перемещается. «Время пошло», - мелькнула азартная мысль.

Распахнув глаза и мигом узнав то самое место, Гарри, не теряя ни секунды, кинулся к трону, запрещая себе думать о том, что в замке мог остаться кто-то из Пожирателей. Он не нашел лучшего выхода из ситуации, чем лихорадочно бормотать на бегу одну и ту же фразу: «Я верю Северусу Снейпу». Это, как ни странно, помогло. Своеобразная мантра, если и не вселяла особенной уверенности, то хотя бы отвлекала от ненужных мыслей.

«Это не зал, а целое квиддичное поле», - подумал Гарри, добежав наконец до трона. Не давая себе перевести дух, он нацелил палочку на золотую чашу и взмахнул:  
\- Абсольво Те! 

Ослепительный огонь вырвался из палочки, и белое пламя окружило чашу, взвиваясь вверх искрящимися языками. Гарри застыл на мгновенье, глядя на удивительное по красоте зрелище, но тут же заставил себя зажмуриться, представляя до мельчайших подробностей золотой перстень с уродливым черным камнем, который сейчас плотно охватывал средний палец его правой руки.

\- Аква Либеро! – уверенно произнес он и сразу почувствовал невероятный выброс Силы. Воздух вокруг завибрировал от напряжения и как будто стал густым и вязким, сковывая движения. 

Гарри бежал изо всех сил, но ему казалось, что время вокруг остановилось и он замер на месте, нелепо выбрасывая вперед ноги и растопырив руки. Древние каменные своды дрожали, а барабанные перепонки болели от жуткого, все увеличивающегося гула, исходящего, казалось, из земных недр.

Гарри наконец вылетел из зала и едва успел удержаться за перила, когда замок сотрясла неведомая сила. Раз и еще раз, и еще… Гул был уже настолько сильным, что раскалывалась голова. Гарри усилием воли разжал руки и кинулся вниз. На следующем изгибе лестницы он взглянул вверх и на мгновенье увидел, как рушится потолок и под ревущими потоками воды, низвергающимися из ниоткуда, мгновенно исчезает каменная пыль от срывающихся вниз огромных вековых глыб.

«Только бы успеть, только бы успеть!» - билась отчаянная мысль. Гарри еще никогда так не бегал. Крутые каменные ступени, истертые до блеска тысячами ног, слились в его глазах в одну бесконечную желтовато-серую ленту, которая уводила все ниже и ниже. Не переставая удивляться, как это до сих пор не споткнулся и не сломал себе шею, Гарри мчался с невероятной скоростью, по-прежнему чувствуя, как содрогается до основания замок Малфоев, и слыша, как в нескольких метрах от него рушится лестница, грозя увлечь его за собой и оставить там, глубоко внизу, навеки погребенным под завалом.

Но когда он все-таки споткнулся, не заметив, что ступени кончились, и тяжело приземлился на колени, обдирая выставленные вперед руки о шершавые каменные плиты, земля дрогнула в последний раз, и все наконец стихло.

Гарри, пошатываясь, поднялся и привалился к стене, жадно глотая воздух, словно выброшенная на песок рыба. Горло пересохло, в глазах рябило, оцарапанные ладони саднили, а колени предательски дрожали, но это было счастьем, потому что он снова умудрился выжить.

\- Запрещенная магия? – прохрипел он, откидывая с глаз непослушную челку. – Да нужно быть полным идиотом, чтобы ее использовать, или психом, мечтающим об экзотической смерти.

Чувствуя, что паника отступает и он постепенно приходит в себя, Гарри решил не тянуть и идти дальше. Свернув направо, он попал в длинный переход, настолько темный (света двух факелов явно не хватало, чтобы рассеять царящий здесь мрак), что пришлось применить Люмос. Вершины ребристых колонн терялись где-то в темной высоте, и Гарри шел среди них, ощущая себя заблудившимся путником в сказочном лесу. Словно толстые стволы каменных деревьев обступали его со всех сторон, подавляя своей мощью и высотой. И больше всего хотелось как можно скорее выбраться из этого коридора. Поэтому, когда колонны внезапно расступились, выпуская гриффиндорца из своего плена, он облегченно вздохнул и быстро свернул влево.

Распростертое на полу тело он увидел сразу. В неверном свете факела оно казалось покрытым кровью. Гарри шагнул вперед и замер, расширившимися глазами глядя на пленника. Тот лежал лицом вниз, неестественно вывернув закованные руки. Из-под широких металлических браслетов сочилась кровь. Спину пересекали уродливые шрамы, под сетью которых еще угадывалась нежная светлая кожа. 

Было что-то неуловимо знакомое в этом хрупком стройном теле, в потемневших от пыли и слипшихся от крови волосах. Сердце ухнуло вниз, и Гарри опустился на еще саднящие от удара колени, дотронулся до острой, выступающей лопатки и чуть не задохнулся от нахлынувшей жалости. Измученное тело казалось таким хрупким, таким беззащитным и обреченным, что Гарри понял – он не сможет оставить пленника здесь. Пусть он потеряет время, пусть придется левитировать бесчувственное тело все три дня пути, но он вытащит его отсюда, чего бы ему это ни стоило. Никто не заслуживает такой мучительной смерти в казематах Волдеморта.

Спина под рукой Гарри тяжело приподнялась, видимо, от глубокого вдоха и опала.

Гарри, стараясь действовать осторожно и не причинить боль, попытался развернуть пленника лицом. Тот застонал, напрягся, но подчинился. Звякнули цепи, и тело неловко перекатилось на спину.

\- М-малфой, - ошалело выдохнул Гарри и отдернул руки. 

Голубоватые веки дрогнули, и Драко приоткрыл затуманенные серые глаза. Пару секунд он вглядывался в гриффиндорца, потом несколько раз моргнул, словно пытаясь прогнать наваждение, а потом глаза потрясенно распахнулись. Теперь, на мертвенно-бледном лице, они, обведенные темно-синими тенями, казались неестественно огромными, и Гарри завороженно смотрел в них, обалдело думая, что никогда раньше не замечал, какие невероятные у Малфоя глаза.

\- Поттер, - констатировал Драко. О, Мерлин, я что, сошел с ума или уже умер? Если умер, то значит, я в аду. 

\- Нет, Малфой, ты пока жив, - с излишним энтузиазмом сообщил Гарри, пытаясь вытряхнуть из головы дурацкие мысли. Торопливо склонившись над слизеринцем, он взмахнул палочкой, и с тихим звяканьем оковы упали на пол, освобождая кровоточащие запястья. 

\- Поттер, ты последний, кого я хотел бы увидеть перед смертью, - равнодушно сообщил Драко, глядя в потолок.

\- Вот и отлично, как только надумаешь умирать, пошли мне сову, чтобы я невзначай не оказался поблизости.

От такого идиотизма Драко опешил. Он смотрел, как гриффиндорец освобождает его щиколотки, и впервые в жизни не знал, что сказать.

\- Поттер, ты что, совсем тупой? Я уже умираю, - выдавил он, наконец.

\- Нет, это ты тупой, Малфой, - невозмутимо парировал Гарри, - потому что умирающие не хамят, - он достал из кармана сумку, увеличил ее до нормальных размеров и, покопавшись, извлек оттуда большую пластиковую бутыль с водой и пузырек с заживляющим бальзамом. Теперь понятно, о ком так предусмотрительно позаботился Снейп.

\- Терпи, Малфой. Думаю, ты уже должен был привыкнуть к боли.

Гарри уверенными легкими движениями смывал кровь с запястий. Малфой шипел и пытался выдернуть руки, но гриффиндорец держал крепко.

\- Какого дементора ты тут делаешь, Поттер? – не выдержал, наконец, Драко. – Какого дьявола ты приперся и не даешь мне спокойно умереть?

\- Заткнись, Малфой, я вовсе не горю желанием, чтобы ты на моих глазах отдал концы, а потом твое привидение являлось ко мне, обвиняя в жестокости.

\- Так катись отсюда, пока я жив, - сморщился Драко – Поттер наносил заживляющий бальзам, и раны от прикосновений вспыхивали болью. Внезапно все кончилось и, открыв глаза, он встретил взгляд гриффиндорца.

\- Малфой, ты что, в самом деле рехнулся? Тебе что, жить надоело?

Драко не сдержался и хрипло рассмеялся, тут же застонав от боли, сразу охватившей все тело. На глаза навернулись слезы, и он зажмурился. Еще не хватало разреветься перед Поттером!

\- Ты идиот. Разве я живу? Поттер, я уже не помню, сколько времени длится агония, а ты говоришь – жить. Внезапно он почувствовал осторожное прикосновение к щекам и с отвращением понял, что Поттер стирает все-таки просочившиеся слезы.

\- Малфой, все закончилось. Мы уйдем отсюда, ты поправишься и сможешь жить дальше, - Гарри сам поражался участливым интонациям в голосе. Вот уж не думал, что ему придется утешать Малфоя. Но его действительно было жаль. Он не хотел знать, что именно делал со слизеринцем Волдеморт, но, учитывая состояние, в котором сейчас находился Малфой, это было нечто очень страшное. Единственное, что раздражало сейчас Гарри, это абсолютное нежелание Малфоя поверить в счастливое избавление.

\- Как ты сюда попал? – внезапно открыв глаза, спросил Драко.

\- Аппарировал.

\- Где Лорд?

Гарри так и подмывало сказать «на экскурсии», но он сдержался.

\- В Лондоне, кажется.

\- Я не понимаю…

\- И не надо. Раз ты разговорился, значит, уже в норме. Хотя… нет, подожди. – Гарри опять потянулся к бутылке и, бесцеремонно уложив голову Малфоя себе на колено, начал аккуратно выливать воду, пытаясь смыть кровь с его волос.

\- Что ты делаешь? – дернулся Драко.

\- У тебя волосы слиплись от крови – не самое приятное зрелище, знаешь ли, - объяснил Гарри.

\- Держите меня семеро. Золотой мальчик моет мне голову, - Драко очень хотелось гаденько захихикать, но он вовремя вспомнил резкую боль после попытки рассмеяться и ограничился презрительной гримасой.

\- Заткнись, Малфой, я тебя по-хорошему прошу, - Гарри едва сдержался, чтобы не наградить слизеринца хорошей затрещиной. Этот белобрысый хорек даже при смерти умудряется говорить гадости. Вот же мерзкая порода! Он с силой дернул светлые волосы, пытаясь разлепить особенно большой колтун, и увидел, как плотно сомкнул челюсти Малфой, но протестовать и огрызаться перестал.

Кое-как смыв кровь и грязь, Гарри удовлетворенно взглянул на результат своих трудов. «Это, конечно, не то, к чему привык Малфой, - думал он, опуская белокурую голову на пол, – но в его положении выбирать не приходится. Так что пусть радуется и этому».

\- У тебя что-нибудь болит? – поинтересовался он, раздумывая, давать или не давать Малфою обезболивающее.

\- Издеваешься, Поттер? У меня и так все болело, а теперь еще и голова раскалывается от твоих водных процедур. У меня осталось хоть немного волос, или ты все выдрал?

Гарри встретил яростный взгляд Драко и отметил, что слизеринец, похоже, действительно приходит в себя.

\- А зачем тебе волосы, если ты собрался умирать? – с серьезным видом поинтересовался он.

Драко задохнулся от возмущения, в особенно сильном приступе ярости даже приподнялся и, превозмогая боль, сел, уставившись на Поттера.

\- Ты – кретин! – выкрикнул он. – Тупой гриффиндорский кретин! – голос сорвался так же внезапно, как и прорезался, и Драко закашлялся, уткнувшись лицом в ладони.

\- Полегчало? – спокойно поинтересовался Гарри. – А теперь послушай меня, Малфой. Мне абсолютно все равно, кем ты меня считаешь, но я не оставлю тебя здесь умирать. Ты для меня далеко не самая приятная компания, уж поверь, но пару дней я, так и быть, потерплю. Можешь считать это моей маленькой местью Волдеморту. Думаю, он будет не очень доволен, когда обнаружит пропажу своего пленника. Так вот, Малфой, если ты хочешь, чтобы наше путешествие было более-менее сносным, будь добр, не зли меня. Я так понимаю, палочки у тебя нет, - Гарри скептически оглядел съежившееся голое тело. Драко сидел сейчас, обхватив руками колени и закрыв глаза. – А у меня – есть. И мне не составит труда сделать тебя на время немым. Ясно?

Драко слушал, понимая, что сейчас ненавидит Поттера сильнее, чем за все годы знакомства. Если бы ненависть была материальна, то Золотой мальчик уже в страхе бежал бы отсюда, куда глаза глядят. 

Еще совсем недавно, бессильно лежа на камнях, слушая глухой гул, перерастающий в жуткий, протяжный вой, и вздрагивая вместе с пробудившейся вдруг землей, Драко думал, что в нем не осталось больше ни чувств, ни эмоций – одна пустота, безысходная и бездонная. Она смыкалась вокруг него, растворяя в себе, поглощая, делая похожим на неодушевленный предмет, и это было правильно. Драко знал, что скоро примет эту пустоту и соединится с ней навсегда.

Но сейчас все внезапно ожившие чувства слились в одно – всеобъемлющее и живое, заставляющее дышать и жить. Раньше он даже не подозревал, что способен на такие яркие, сильные чувства, но теперь ему казалось, что внутри тела бушует бешеное пламя, и он ощущал, как из неизвестных источников вливаются в него силы, иссякшие, казалось, навсегда. Мерлин, как же он его ненавидит!

\- Отлично, - удовлетворенно кивнул гриффиндорец, - будем считать, что ты согласен. А теперь выпей, - он бесцеремонно прижал к губам Малфоя пузырек, и Драко от неожиданности сглотнул попавшую в рот прозрачную жидкость.

\- Что это? – скривился он, хотя уже догадывался, чьими руками приготовлено зелье.

\- Обезболивающее.

Драко кивнул. Пререкаться расхотелось. Снейп в сговоре с Поттером. Мерлин, куда катится этот треклятый мир?! Драко наблюдал из-под ресниц, как гриффиндорец сосредоточенно роется в сумке. Оставшись явно недоволен результатом поисков, он резко поднялся, вытащил из кармана мантии волшебную палочку и переложил ее в карман джинсов. Потом долго раздраженно дергал застежки, пока те, наконец, не поддались, скинул мантию и снова опустился на колени рядом с Драко.

\- Одевайся, - велел он, накидывая мантию на плечи слизеринца.

Драко уже не надеялся согреться в этой жизни. Казалось, сырость каменных стен и пола заползла под кожу и надежно там обосновалась. Он уже давно не чувствовал холода, но это не мешало ему мечтать о тепле, поэтому он послушно завернулся в предложенную одежду, не ощущая, впрочем, никаких изменений.

\- Я буду тебя левитировать, - сообщил Гарри, застегивая сумку.

\- Только попробуй, - вскинулся Драко. – Я не собираюсь безвольно парить над землей, как живой труп. Слышишь, не смей!

Удивленный внезапной вспышкой Гарри взглянул на слизеринца. Только что он вроде бы жаждал сделаться вполне мертвым трупом, а теперь так дергается от перспективы побыть живым. Но вслух он высказываться не стал, решив ограничиться увещеванием.

\- Но ты не в состоянии идти, Малфой. У меня нет выхода.

\- Нет, я пойду, раз уж ты все равно не дашь мне остаться здесь, - упрямо сказал Драко.

\- Ты даже подняться без посторонней помощи не сможешь, - попытался вразумить слизеринца Гарри.

\- Так помоги! Какого черта, ты стоишь и пялишься?

Неприкрытая злоба в серых глазах обожгла Гарри. Он шагнул вперед и, подхватив Малфоя подмышки, резко дернул вверх. 

Драко охнул от неожиданности. Перед глазами поплыли черные пятна, голова закружилась, и он рухнул бы обратно, если бы не успел привалиться к такому устойчивому надежному телу. Вцепившись в плечи гриффиндорца, он закрыл глаза, пережидая приступ головокружения. Колени предательски подгибались, но Поттер держал крепко, можно было даже расслабиться и перенести на него всю тяжесть тела.

\- Сколько же времени ты не стоял на ногах? – придушенно выдохнул Поттер ему в шею, и Драко поежился от внезапного влажного тепла.

\- Я не знаю. Сложно отличить день от ночи, Поттер, особенно когда большую часть времени находишься без сознания, - ответил он, вспоминая, как в очередной раз неведомая сила вздернула его вверх. Снова закачалась, чуть позвякивая, толстая цепь, и безвольное тело вторило ее движениям. Тогда от безумного вращения вокруг его вывернуло наизнанку. Его рвало кровью и желчью, и сквозь слезы он видел только отвращение на прекрасном лице. Больше Лорд не пытался поставить Драко на ноги. 

Гарри шевельнулся, пытаясь придать телу более устойчивое положение. Драко не был особенно тяжелым. «Не то, что Снейп», - не к месту вспомнил гриффиндорец. Но от его мертвой хватки затекли плечи, а чтобы отцепить его пальцы, нужно было разжать руки, удерживающие слизеринца на весу, а это будет возможно, только если он отставит назад ногу и, как следует, на нее обопрется. Наконец сложный маневр был проделан, и Гарри несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, выравнивая сбившееся дыхание.

\- Ну как ты? – спросил он у Драко, по-прежнему стоящего с закрытыми глазами.

\- Кажется, немного лучше.

\- Тогда попробуй выпрямиться. 

Драко неуверенно разогнул колени. Пол под ногами пошатывался, но уже не стремился вздыбиться и опрокинуть его. Драко осторожно поднял голову и попробовал немного отстраниться. Гриффиндорец страховал, по-прежнему удерживая его за талию, и благодаря этому удалось даже устоять на ногах, только едва опираясь на плечи Поттера. 

От нечеловеческого напряжения снова закружилась голова, но очертания вокруг больше не расплывались. Стены подземелья только немного покачивались, и Драко невольно вспомнил, как еще в детстве, первый и последний раз в жизни, плыл с матерью во Францию.

Огромный белоснежный лайнер так же мерно покачивался на волнах, в прозрачном голубом небе с пронзительными криками метались чайки. А белокурый мальчик стоял на палубе, раскинув руки, бесстрашно встречая резкий пронизывающий ветер и вдыхая острый, немного пряный запах морской воды. Воспоминание было настолько сильным, что он почувствовал солоноватый привкус в горле и пару раз сглотнул, глядя в зеленые, внимательно наблюдающие за ним глаза.

\- Стоишь?

\- Стою.

\- Хорошо, тогда попробуем пойти.

Гарри, теперь обнимая Малфоя одной рукой, шагнул назад, и Драко, испугавшись, что он его выпустит, дернулся и чуть не растянулся на полу. Но уверенные руки увлекли его за собой, и он вдруг понял, что снова оказался рядом с Поттером, не заметив, как самостоятельно сделал несколько крошечных шажков.

Привалившись к гриффиндорцу, Драко глухо застонал от собственной беспомощности. Ну почему, почему именно Поттер должен был стать свидетелем его позора? Ему хотелось умереть прямо сейчас, в этих надежных руках, чтобы не видеть больше участия в зеленых глазах, чтобы не слышать жалости в знакомом голосе.

\- Долбанное гриффиндорское благородство, - всхлипнул он. – Вы даже ненавидеть толком не умеете. Зачем, Поттер? Зачем ты это делаешь? Это же я – Малфой, ты что, забыл? Мы же враги, Поттер, помнишь?

\- Я не ненавижу, тебя, - тихо ответил Гарри.

\- Да неужели? Надо же, какая неожиданность. А я-то думаю, почему мы так сдружились за шесть лет в Хогвартсе?

\- Я не ненавижу тебя, - медленно повторил Гарри. – Ты просто… просто очень сильно меня раздражаешь. А сейчас… мне тебя жаль.

\- Я не нуждаюсь в твоей жалости, - выкрикнул Драко, пытаясь вырваться. – Оставь ее для грязнокровок и нищих идиотов. Я тебя ненавижу! Я не хочу тебя видеть! Никогда, слышишь? Убирайся! Убирайся и оставь меня в покое!

Хрупкое тело Малфоя дергалось, пытаясь вырваться из его рук, но Гарри держал крепко. Он не собирался отвечать на оскорбления, прекрасно понимая причины истерики. Окажись он на месте Малфоя, последнее, чего он хотел бы, это чтобы слизеринец увидел его в таком состоянии. Пожалуй, это единственное, что делало их похожими – гордость. Нежелание выглядеть слабым и беспомощным, боязнь жалости были невероятно сильны. Однако своенравному, самолюбивому слизеринцу было сейчас, наверное, еще сложнее смириться со сложившейся ситуацией. Гарри не мог даже представить, чтобы он сам предпочел смерть неожиданной помощи, пусть даже от врага.

Да, Малфой считает его врагом. Впрочем, разве это не так? С самой первой встречи их связывала только вражда. Поначалу неосознанная, необоснованная неприязнь переросла в неприязнь осмысленную. Они были абсолютно разными людьми с разным положением в обществе, с противоположными принципами и взаимоисключающими целями. Хотя, что мог знать Гарри о целях Малфоя? Не так уж много.

Он всегда был уверен, что слизеринец – уменьшенная копия своего отца, а к чему стремился Люциус, Гарри было известно слишком хорошо. Он любыми путями пытался добиться расположения Волдеморта. Люциус Малфой был жесток, расчетлив, умен и опасен, очень опасен. Гарри всегда отождествлял сына с отцом, но что-то неуловимо изменилось. 

Он не мог сказать точно, когда это произошло. Может, той самой ночью на башне, когда ему впервые стало жаль Малфоя, у которого действительно не было выбора – он не мог не исполнить приказ Лорда. А может, когда застал его безутешно рыдающим в обществе плаксы Миртл. Тогда Гарри был потрясен настолько, что чуть не убил слизеринца, применив к нему неизвестное проклятье. Что бы там ни говорила Гермиона, он вряд ли решился бы на это даже под страхом Круцио, если бы не был так растерян и удивлен.

\- Успокойся, Малфой, и прекрати дергаться, - нарочито жестко сказал Гарри. – Если ты хочешь идти, то иди, или, во всяком случае, пытайся.

\- Я тебя ненавижу, Поттер, - как-то уж совсем беспомощно пробормотал Драко.

\- Ты повторяешься. Не утруждайся, я уже в курсе.

Гарри снова отступил на шаг и потянул Драко за собой. Тот, неловко ступая и пошатываясь, последовал за ним. 

Когда они с черепашьей скоростью переместились поближе к факелу, Гарри привалил Драко к стене.

\- Обопрись и стой спокойно, - велел он, возвращаясь за сумкой. 

Такими темпами они вряд ли выберутся из подземелья даже через неделю. Гарри, конечно, ничего не стоило насильно обездвижить Малфоя и, не обращая внимания на протесты, отлевитировать его к выходу. Но что-то мешало так поступить. То ли виной тому был совершенно не свойственный Малфою мученический взгляд, то ли сознание того, что сам Гарри ни за что не простил бы подобное обращение ни одному человеку. Хотя, в принципе, ему не было никакого дела до прощения Малфоя. 

Что ж, не зря же Снейп вручил ему Тонизирующее зелье. Значит, надо попробовать его в действии. Вернувшись, он протянул Малфою пузырек:

\- Выпей, это должно помочь.

\- Ты что, записался в подмастерья к Снейпу? – подозрительно прищурился Малфой.

Гарри пожал плечами. Он вовсе не собирался говорить о зельеваре и, тем более, что-то объяснять. 

Не дождавшись ответа, Драко сделал крошечный глоток. Розоватая жидкость приятно согрела горло. И вдруг тело наполнилось невероятной легкостью. Это было потрясающе, особенно после мучительного ощущения, что ты больше никогда не сможешь управлять собственными конечностями.

\- Забери.

Гарри, в это время внимательно изучавший стену под факелом, не глядя, взял пузырек и сунул его в карман. Отступив на шаг, он взмахнул палочкой:

\- Алохомора!

Драко оторвался от стены, с удовольствием чувствуя, что теперь может двигаться без посторонней помощи.

\- Что это? – удивился он, уставившись на возникший в стене проем.

\- Тебе лучше знать, это же твой замок.

\- Мой замок? – опешил Драко.

\- Ну да, - теперь настала очередь Гарри удивляться. – Твой шотландский замок.

\- Шотландский… - протянул Драко, кажется, начиная что-то понимать. – Я чуть не сдох в подземелье собственного замка, в котором обосновался Темный Лорд, - скорее не спрашивал, а констатировал он.

\- Угу, - кивнул Гарри и шагнул в темный провал.

\- Стой! – вскрикнул Драко, и, растерявшись от внезапного страха, уже обычным голосом добавил: - Это, должно быть, тайный ход. Он, наверняка, защищен магией.

\- Я в курсе, но у меня есть пропуск, - самодовольно улыбнулся Гарри, возвращаясь обратно и демонстрируя перстень.

Пару секунд Драко смотрел на знакомый аквамарин. Это же его собственный перстень, который исчез еще до того, как Лорд впервые посетил его в этом подземелье. Значит, Снейп продумал все до мелочей. Он зачем-то отправил сюда Поттера во время отсутствия Лорда, прекрасно зная, что гриффиндорец ни за что не бросит его здесь. Так вот что означали непонятные вопросы о возможном шансе спастись. Да… декан все больше его удивлял.

\- Это, между прочим, мой перстень, - заметил Драко.

\- Правда? Извини, но пока я не собираюсь его возвращать. Тебе помочь? – Гарри протянул руку, но Драко демонстративно ее проигнорировал.

\- Обойдусь, - бросил он, шагая в проем. И сразу вспыхнули факелы на стенах, освещая бесконечный узкий коридор с низким, нависающим потолком. 

Гарри задрал голову, с интересом разглядывая полукруглые перекрытия. Откуда-то сверху сочилась вода и тонкими, едва заметными струйками стекала по стенам. Видимо, проходом не пользовались уже очень давно, потому что удушливый воздух пах плесенью и болотной тиной. Но выбирать не приходилось. Прежде чем идти дальше, стоило все-таки на всякий случай закрыть проход, но как это сделать, Гарри не представлял. Он попытался запечатать его обычными закрывающими заклятьями, но это не сработало. 

Малфой, который уже успел отойти метров на двадцать, вернулся, видимо, удивленный отсутствием гриффиндорца, и, подойдя, молча отодвинул его с дороги.

\- Закройся! – повелительно сказал он, выбрасывая вперед руку. И сразу на месте проема возникла каменная кладка. 

\- Магия крови, Поттер, если тебе это о чем-нибудь говорит, - заметив удивленный взгляд Гарри, нехотя пояснил Драко и неторопливо пошел по коридору. Боль благодаря зельям стихла, и он чувствовал себя вполне сносно, если не обращать внимания на сильную слабость, у которой была вполне банальная причина – голод. Он осознал это только сейчас, перестав ощущать боль, и впервые за много дней понял, что действительно хочет есть. Конечно, у Поттера, наверняка, было с собой что-нибудь съедобное, но Драко не собирался просить. Он вообще решил свести общение с гриффиндорцем к минимуму, благо, тот тоже не горел желанием вести задушевные беседы.

Драко знал, что пока он в состоянии двигаться, нужно пройти как можно дольше, не теряя ни минуты, потому что, каким бы талантливым зельеваром не был Снейп, даже он не в состоянии насовсем избавить от боли и мгновенно исцелить многочисленные повреждения. А значит, горло снова привычно сожмется от подступающих слез, а тело покорно примет очередной приступ, слишком измученное, чтобы бороться.

Поттер шел рядом, и Драко больше всего боялся, что он заговорит. Сейчас он, не отвлекаемый болью, просто не сможет сдержаться, и вся накопившаяся ярость вырвется наружу и обрушится на гриффиндорца. 

Драко никогда не мог спокойно реагировать на присутствие Поттера. Все шесть лет пребывания в Хогвартсе прошли для него под знаком бессмысленной борьбы. Нет, он боролся вовсе не с Мальчиком-Которого-Все-Обожают, потому что такая борьба была бы изначально обречена на провал, и никто не знал этого лучше, чем сам Драко. Он боролся с собой, со своей неодолимой тягой к ненавистному гриффиндорцу.

Сначала, на первых курсах, он, не понимая, что с ним происходит, просто задирал Поттера и его невыносимых друзей, наивно полагая, что это может принести ему удовлетворение. Но потом он повзрослел, и вынужден был признать отвратительную правду – он болел Поттером, это был его рок, его неизлечимый недуг. Зеленоглазый гриффиндорец привлекал его как неординарная, сильная личность. Его воле хотелось подчиниться, за ним хотелось следовать, ни о чем не думая, ни о чем не заботясь.

Поттеру не нужно было изо дня в день самоутверждаться и доказывать всем вокруг, а в первую очередь, самому себе, свою значимость. Он не старался ни на кого произвести впечатление, не пытался измениться и не умел притворяться. Драко бесили его наивность и правильность, граничащие с кретинизмом. Но хуже всего было необъяснимое ощущение собственной слабости, которое в присутствии Поттера становилось просто невыносимым.

Драко не мог признать превосходство ровесника, это было бы слишком унизительно, слишком больно. Он смотрел на гриффиндорца высокомерно и презрительно, издевался и унижал, пытаясь хоть на миг причинить Поттеру такую же боль, какую испытывал сам. Но с каждым годом он все яснее понимал тщетность своих попыток.

Дома, в поместье, его неизменно встречали презрительный взгляд отца и равнодушие матери, а в Хогвартсе – пренебрежение Поттера. Нет, с его стороны не было даже ненависти, что он не преминул в очередной раз подтвердить сегодня. С ненавистью Драко мог бы смириться, ее он бы понял и принял. Но Поттер просто не считал его достойным противником, каждый раз раздраженно отмахиваясь от Драко, как от докучливого насекомого, и этого Малфой-младший принять не мог.

А потом в его жизни появился Темный Лорд. И не нужно было ни о чем больше задумываться, нужно было только верить. И Драко кинулся в эту веру с головой, чувствуя, что наконец-то нашел того, кто примет его жертву, кто оценит, научит и подчинит. Рядом с ним не будет места слабости, потому что он - всесилен. 

Нападение на Поттера в поезде было низостью, в принципе, совершенно не свойственной Драко, но как же сладко было видеть бессилие неподвижного гриффиндорца, как восторженно билось сердце от долгожданного осознания собственного превосходства.

То, что было дальше, Драко вспоминать совсем не хотелось. Он нервничал, совершал одну ошибку за другой и чувствовал, что проигрывает, снова проигрывает. А потом, в очередной раз захлебываясь слезами, он увидел в зеркале Поттера. Было невыносимо знать, что гриффиндорец видит его в таком состоянии. Как же он тогда разъярился! 

Он потом даже не сердился на Поттера из-за непонятного заклятья, чуть не прикончившего его на месте, потому что если бы тот не успел среагировать так быстро, то точно оказался бы на пожизненном заключении в Мунго. В тот момент Драко совершенно не соображал, что делает: видимо, сказались бесконечные бессонные ночи, проведенные в Выручай-Комнате среди груды книг по черной магии в бесплодных попытках открыть проход. Он, не задумываясь, применил бы Круцио и смотрел, как Поттер корчится на полу до тех пор, пока в полной мере не насладился бы его болью, а потом, скорее всего, просто ушел бы с чувством выполненного долга.

И вот история повторяется, только теперь все в тысячу раз хуже. Драко больше не потенциальный Пожиратель Смерти. Он просто очередная, ничем не примечательная жертва Волдеморта. Полутруп, не способный даже стоять без посторонней помощи. И кто же находит его? Кто пытается вернуть ненужную, бессмысленную жизнь? Ну конечно же, Поттер. А Драко должен безропотно подчиниться, потому что у него нет ни палочки, ни сил, чтобы противостоять судьбе, видимо, в насмешку явившейся в виде его вечного кошмара – Гарри Поттера. 

«Мой мир рухнул, Поттер. Куда ты меня ведешь? На кучу обугленных руин, которые когда-то были моей жизнью? Зачем, Поттер? Я не хочу! Мне незачем и не к кому возвращаться. Дай мне уйти. Мне ничего не нужно, я ни о чем не мечтаю, я никому не верю. Впрочем, какое такое «Я»? Никакого «Я» уже нет. Оно умерло раньше, испепеленное огнем кроваво-красных глаз, униженное, ненужное, выброшенное. Меня нет, Поттер. Меня больше нет».

Сколько времени он шел, погрузившись в свои мысли, Драко не знал, но казалось, бесконечно долго. Поттер по-прежнему молчал, и теперь это почему-то начинало раздражать.

В конце концов, Драко решил, что если уж ему приходится идти, то стоит хотя бы узнать, куда и когда предполагается обнаружить выход.

\- Куда мы идем? – поинтересовался он.

\- Пытаемся выбраться из замка, вообще-то.

\- Это я и без тебя понял. Почему ты не аппарируешь?

\- Потому что портал аппарации разрушен.

\- Ясно, - кивнул Драко, хотя на самом деле ясного-то ничего не было. Поттер попал в замок через аппарационный портал, теперь портал разрушен. Весьма интересно, но спрашивать, кажется, бесполезно, ну и ладно. – Где мы выйдем?

\- Ты хотя бы представляешь, как выглядят твои владения, Малфой?

\- Тупой вопрос, Поттер, пора бы понять, что я здесь раньше ни разу не был, - раздраженно ответил Драко, но через мгновенье задумчиво добавил: - Кажется, это довольно большой замок, выстроенный еще в средневековье, со всеми вытекающими последствиями – круглыми сторожевыми башнями, толстыми стенами, подземными темницами, тайными ходами и подъемным мостом через ров.

\- Не ров, а реку, и замок не «довольно большой», - передразнил Гарри, - а невероятно огромный, и нам предстоит пройти под ним, под парком, под рекой и еще под какими-то землями, которые, между прочим, тоже принадлежат тебе.

Услышанное не утешало. Драко даже боялся представить, сколько ему еще предстоит пройти. Хватит ли у Поттера зелий, чтобы постоянно восстанавливать силы? Хватит ли у него самого терпения и воли, чтобы выдерживать боль, которая, кстати, уже возвращалась.

\- Ты знаешь, сколько времени это займет? – встревожено спросил он.

\- Вместе с сегодняшним - три дня, если идти быстро.

Желудок обожгло резкой болью, и Драко застонал, привалившись к стене, жадно глотая воздух. 

\- Что? – сразу оказался рядом Поттер.

\- Ничего. Все. В порядке, – пытаясь убедить в это самого себя, выдавил Драко. – Сколько мы уже идем?

\- Четыре часа, - отчеканил Гарри. Он уже давно думал о том, чтобы передохнуть, но Малфой уверенно шел вперед, и гриффиндорец предпочитал молчать. Гарри не знал, сколько времени продлится действие зелья, но был совсем не против подольше не видеть, как Малфой снова кривится от боли и как теряет подвижность стройное тело.

\- Идем.

\- Может, пора отдохнуть? – все-таки неуверенно спросил Гарри.

\- Идем, - настойчиво повторил Драко и пошел дальше. – Я уже привык к обезболивающему, - неохотно пояснил он, - поэтому оно теперь действует не долго, но второе зелье я еще ни разу не принимал, поэтому, пожалуй, еще пару часов смогу идти.

\- Может, еще обезболивающего?

\- Нет, - резко бросил Драко, подавляя новую обжигающую вспышку – теперь в районе солнечного сплетения. – Его может не хватить. Мне каждый раз нужно все больше.

Гарри кивнул и больше не нарушал молчания. Он шел, периодически поглядывая на слизеринца, которому становилось все хуже. Он больше не стонал, но даже в неверном свете факелов Гарри различал капельки пота, выступившие на висках, видел прикушенные губы, нахмуренные брови и сжатые кулаки.

Казалось, минуты тянутся невыносимо медленно. Гарри то и дело поглядывал на время, с нетерпением ожидая, когда же, наконец, истекут два часа, назначенные Малфоем и можно будет заставить его остановиться. Оказалось, наблюдать за чужой болью гораздо труднее, чем испытывать свою.

Минутная стрелка уже завершала второй круг, когда слизеринец оступился и рухнул на колени. Даже не попытавшись подняться, он сжал пальцами виски и закрыл глаза. Яркая капелька крови выступила на прокушенной губе.

Гарри поспешно наколдовал воды, почему-то решив, что от нее Малфой сейчас не откажется, и он не ошибся. Привалившись к стене и вцепившись в протянутую бутыль, слизеринец долго жадно пил. Наконец его взгляд прояснился, и он попытался встать.

\- Нет, - удержал его Гарри. - Хватит! Два часа прошли. Тебе нужно поесть и выспаться, иначе завтра никакое зелье не поднимет тебя на ноги.

Драко не стал спорить. Не чувствуя вкуса, он сжевал пару предложенных сэндвичей. А потом сделал крошечный глоток из пузырька с обезболивающим, который вместе с другим зельем Поттер отдал в его полное распоряжение. Ему действительно нужно было поспать. Не провалиться в ставшее привычным состояние полубреда, а именно поспать. 

Растянувшись на полу, он поплотнее закутался в мантию, хотя по-прежнему не чувствовал ни холода ни тепла – тело оставалось восприимчивым только к боли – и закрыл глаза. Уже в полусне он почувствовал, как приподняли его голову и подсунули под нее что-то мягкое. Вообще-то, его сейчас мало волновало, на чем спать, и все же было приятно.

Драко провалился в глубокий сон без сновидений, который впервые за много дней не был вызван действием снотворного, и проснулся несколько часов спустя. От неожиданности он даже не сразу понял, что именно чувствует, решив, что снова вернулась боль, но вскоре понял, что ошибся. Боль была, но не яростная, а тупая, тянущая, и она почти не ощущалась на фоне пронизывающего холода, пробиравшего до костей. Драко даже поначалу решил, что это новая выдумка Темного Лорда – заточить его в ледяную глыбу и смотреть, как медленно синеет замерзающее тело. Но глыбы не было. 

Пошевелившись, он почувствовал прикосновение к коже грубоватой материи и открыл глаза. Увидев покатый потолок с поблескивающим в капельках влаги отражением пламени единственного факела, он вспомнил, наконец, где и в чьей компании находится. Но думать становилось все сложнее. С каждым мгновением холод все больше усиливался и становился нестерпимым. 

Драко сел, обнимая колени, закутывая в мантию заледеневшие ступни и дыша на пальцы. От крупной дрожи, сотрясающей тело, клацали зубы, но сдержаться не получалось. Он знал, что при всем желании не сможет встать и дотянуться до факела, хотя что-то подсказывало ему, что это все равно было бы бесполезно. Огонь не согреет его. В подземелье не могло быть настолько холодно. А значит, это скорее психическая, чем физическая реакция. Драко уже смирился с мыслью, что в скором времени потеряет сознание и превратится в сосульку, когда услышал голос Поттера.

\- В чем дело?

Гарри растерянно смотрел на Малфоя, который, трясясь, словно в припадке эпилепсии, стуча зубами, и видимо, пытаясь согреть дыханьем руки, невидяще уставился прямо перед собой и никак не отреагировал на оклик. Мгновенно оказавшись рядом, Гарри схватил свитер, который вечером сунул под голову Малфою, и накинул на сотрясающиеся плечи, но слизеринец не предпринял ни малейшей попытки удержать теплую ткань. 

Начиная не на шутку нервничать, Гарри, придерживая свитер, поводил ладонью перед глазами Малфоя – никакого эффекта. «Неужели умирает?» - мелькнула страшная мысль. Он не мог даже подумать, что будет, если Малфой сейчас действительно умрет. Прямо здесь, посреди бесконечного подземного коридора. И что будет делать он, Гарри, совсем один, рядом с бесчувственным телом? На мгновенье представилась жуткая картина: серые глаза закатываются, из горла вырываются резкие, судорожные хрипы, и тело напряженно вытягивается, чтобы застыть навсегда…

В панике Гарри схватил Драко за плечи и встряхнул:

\- Не смей! Не смей, слышишь?!

Что именно должен был не сметь Малфой – пугать его, трястись или умирать - он не знал, просто чувствовал, что не может спокойно сидеть и смотреть на агонизирующего слизеринца. 

Голова Драко мотнулась, зубы снова клацнули, но взгляд остался прежним – безжизненным и страшным.

\- Не надо. Пожалуйста, не надо, - шептал Гарри, притягивая к себе напряженное тело в надежде хоть как-то унять эту жуткую дрожь. Он лихорадочно гладил худую спину, скользя по острым лопаткам, сжимал в ладонях застывшие пальцы, разминал плечи, пытаясь заставить кровь быстрее струиться по венам. Расстегнув мантию, он кое-как натянул на Малфоя свитер, а потом снова закутал в грубоватую черную ткань. А потом вдруг крепко прижал к себе, в надежде передать слизеринцу хоть каплю своего тепла. Отогреть, защитить, спасти от этого смертельного холода, который, казалось, навсегда поселился в нем. 

Гарри не сразу заметил, как тело в его руках перестает трястись, как медленно расслабляются после нечеловеческого напряжения мышцы.

Когда Драко обессилено уткнулся ему в шею, Гарри только крепче обнял его, еще не в силах поверить, что все обошлось. Дыханье слизеринца, поначалу неровное и хриплое, постепенно успокаивалось, и Гарри неловко провел ладонью по мягким волосам, коснулся тонкой шеи, вовсе не отдавая себе отчета, что делает и зачем. Облегчение от того, что все закончилось и Малфой жив, было невероятно сильным. Гарри вовсе не хотелось отстраниться. Наоборот, казалось, что как только он отпустит слизеринца, все повторится снова. 

Он не знал, сколько времени они просидели так, но, в конце концов, понял, что Малфой спит, изогнувшись в нелепой позе и доверчиво приникнув к его груди. Осторожно, боясь разбудить, Гарри опустил его на пол, не обращая внимания на боль в затекших ногах.

Наклонившись, он вгляделся в бледное изможденное лицо. Полупрозрачные веки подрагивали, длинная светлая челка прикрывала высокий лоб до самых бровей. Нет, сейчас Драко не чувствовал боли – Гарри знал это абсолютно точно, но он был измучен и слаб. В нем не осталось ничего от прежнего самолюбивого ублюдка с дерзким взглядом и кривой ухмылкой. Этот Драко выглядел таким беззащитным, что хотелось снова прижать его к себе и баюкать, словно ребенка, утешить, сказать, что все пройдет, что все будет хорошо. 

Что же пришлось пережить этому хрупкому нежному телу? Гарри прикоснулся к тонкому запястью, провел по тончайшей розовой коже на месте едва затянувшихся ран; поднялся выше, ощущая под пальцами неровные шрамы на предплечье. И вдруг, повинуясь внезапному порыву, склонился ниже и на мгновенье прижался губами к потрескавшимся искусанным губам.

В шоке отшатнувшись, Гарри вскочил и бросился туда, откуда пришел – к противоположной стене коридора. Растянувшись на камнях, он уткнулся в пустую сумку, которая сегодня служила ему подушкой. 

То, что он чувствовал, было пугающе необычным и неправильным. Он боялся даже думать о том, что только что произошло. Гарри изо всех сил зажмурился, но вместо того, чтобы отвлечься, снова увидел бледное измученное лицо и тонкие губы со следами запекшейся крови. Все в нем в панике кричало, что этого просто не может быть, потому что не может быть никогда. Все в нем… Но был еще какой-то мерзкий, неизвестный до этого голос, который доверительно сообщал, что на самом деле он вовсе не против снова почувствовать под руками тонкую кожу, ощутить дыхание на своей шее и перехватить ответное движение пересохших губ, солоноватых на вкус.

«Да что же это?» - зашипел Гарри, отчаянно пытаясь не слушать вкрадчивый шепот. Но самым страшным было то, что, несмотря на все усилия, его слышало тело. Слышало, слушало и… отзывалось самым примитивным образом. Неужели виной всему гормоны, которые вдруг так внезапно и несвоевременно потребовали выхода? Гарри, конечно, понимал, что целый месяц общения с влюбленными парочками не может пройти бесследно. Даже его закаленный организм, воспитанный по части физических удовольствий в истинно спартанском духе, иногда требовал разрядки, но никогда еще желание не было таким болезненным и неконтролируемым.

«Вот ведь невезение», - простонал Гарри, переворачиваясь на бок. Можно было бы, конечно, воспользоваться проверенным средством, но сама мысль о том, чтобы удовлетворять себя в трех метрах от Малфоя, была настолько дикой, что он поспешно выкинул ее из головы. Мерлин, ну почему Малфой? Это же ужасно! Неужели всплеск гормональной активности так силен, что телу совершенно наплевать не только на то, что перед ним человек, которого Гарри не переваривал в течение шести лет, но и на то, что Малфой, в конце концов, парень? Этот факт Гарри попытался констатировать с особенной гадливостью, надеясь, что предательское тело одумается. Но организм не оценил его усердия. Ну, если уж он без всяких на то причин вдруг захотел Малфоя, значит, ему действительно все равно. 

Чтобы разобраться в масштабности своего помешательства, Гарри начал поочередно представлять себе всех, кого знал. Первой перед его мысленным взором появилась, конечно, Джинни. Такая, какой он запомнил ее в тот вечер после квиддичного матча, когда он вошел в гриффиндорскую гостиную после отработки у Снейпа, измотанный нудной, бесполезной работой. Длинные растрепанные рыжие волосы, похожие на ожившее пламя, чуть приоткрытые губы и устремленные на него глаза, полные решимости и нетерпения. Тело недвусмысленно отозвалось на этот образ. Слава Мерлину, кажется, он еще не совсем выжил из ума – Джинни его по-прежнему волнует.

Дальше были Чжоу, Гермиона, Тонкс и Флер. В принципе, все было в порядке. Мысли о Чжоу вызывали лишь раздражение, Гермиону, привычно хмурящуюся и осуждающе покачивающую головой, захотелось поскорее отправить к Рону. Тонкс – запереть в надежном месте, во избежание мелких и крупных неприятностей. От вида Флер что-то привычно сдавило в районе солнечного сплетения и возникло бредовое желание вставить ее в массивную золотую раму и повесить на видное место в гостиной.

На всякий случай Гарри представил себе еще профессора МакГонагалл и теперь со стопроцентной уверенностью мог сказать, что чем-чем, а геронтофилией он точно не страдает. 

Вздохнув, он взял небольшой тайм-аут перед тем, как приступить к самому страшному.

Рона он отбросил сразу, отправив его обратно к скучающей в одиночестве Гермионе. Эта парочка никаких двусмысленных ощущений не вызывала, и он был за это безмерно благодарен друзьям. Немного поразмыслив, он начал с близнецов, но мгновение спустя, окончательно успокоившись на их счет, переключился на Билла и Чарли, которые тоже никаких неожиданных реакций не вызвали. О Перси он благополучно забыл. 

Подумал поочередно о Симусе, Джастине, Дине и напоследок даже о Невилле, чем окончательно убедил себя, что его тело предпочитает девушек. И тут вдруг совершенно  
некстати в голову снова влез Малфой. Но теперь не Гарри нерешительно наклонялся к его губам, а он сам яростно целовал Гарри. По спине побежали мурашки, и в паху запульсировало. Какой кошмар! Он и правда сошел с ума – сдвинулся на Малфое. 

Если бы он не сам наколдовывал сегодня воду, то решил бы, что ему что-то подмешали или опоили зельем. Зелья. Снейп! Перепугавшись внезапной бредовой идеи, он все-таки представил себе профессора, от черных слипшихся волос до кончиков начищенных до блеска туфель. Снейп получился очень реалистичным. Он кривился в самой отвратительной из своих усмешек и подозрительно разглядывал Гарри из-под нахмуренных бровей. И гриффиндорец вдруг с удивлением понял, что лихорадочное желание, распиравшее его за мгновение до этого, внезапно прошло. Но Гарри не успел этому обрадоваться. Под пристальным взглядом Снейпа все его тело сковало внезапное напряжение. Казалось, что-то должно произойти, неминуемо нагрянуть, как мощный ливень или землетрясение. Что именно это будет – слово, жест, едва уловимое движение губ – Гарри не знал, но он продолжал напряженно вглядываться в знакомое лицо и ждать.

Наконец, решительно стряхнув с себя оцепенение, Гарри поерзал на камнях, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Голова раскалывалась от множества отвратительных мыслей. Нет, он не будет больше думать о Малфое, он оставит его на утро, может, к тому времени наваждение рассеется. А сейчас нужно хотя бы немного поспать, и, кажется, сегодня, в качестве его индивидуального снотворного выступит Снейп. Вряд ли профессора сильно обрадовала бы такая перспектива, но разве Гарри виноват, что только его фантом способен прогнать навязчивые мысли о близости с Малфоем. Уж лучше в компании зельевара напрягаться в ожидании чего-то неизвестного, чем в компании слизеринца думать о вещах вполне определенных, но от этого еще более отвратительных.

Беспокойно проворочавшись еще около часа, Гарри, наконец, заснул под бдительным оком призрачного профессора Снейпа.


	7. _*_

6.

Тепло. Живительное тепло, растекаясь по телу, дарило истому и умиротворение. Словно робкие лучи весеннего солнца нежно скользили по коже. Словно любящие материнские руки ласкали затвердевшие мышцы, заставляя их расслабиться. Словно ровное пламя горело внутри. Оно не было обжигающим и опасным, не грозило опалить внезапной болью. Надежное, долгожданное, необходимое оно дарило тепло и свет. Хотелось тихо плакать от наслаждения, ни о чем не думая и ни в чем не сомневаясь.

Драко лежал с закрытыми глазами, чувствуя, как медленно, неуверенно оживает его тело. Сейчас он ясно ощущал сырость подземелья. Она как будто прикасалась тонкими холодными пальцами к его рукам и ступням, пыталась проскользнуть под мантию, но у нее не хватало сил. Да и разве могла она справиться с волшебным пламенем? Поспешно отдернув обожженные руки, она, кривясь, замирала и устраивалась рядом в ожидании момента, когда можно будет беспрепятственно завладеть этим телом.

«Нет уж, - мстительно думал Драко, балансируя на грани яви и сна, - Теперь уже поздно. Тебе ничего не достанется».

Как мучительно прекрасно чувствовать себя снова живым. Драко медленно-медленно вдохнул, словно пробуя на вкус воздух подземелья, и так же медленно выдохнул.

Руки. Он помнил руки, обнимающие, властные, дарящие надежду, удерживающие на самом краю. Они ограждали от давящей ледяной тьмы, оберегали, утешали.

Он помнил запах разгоряченного тела, терпкий, горьковатый и такой настоящий, что хотелось пить его мелкими глотками, пока не исчезнет страх, пока не отступит холод.

Его звали. Настойчиво, яростно. И он не посмел уйти. Он остался. 

А потом горячее, влажное дыханье обожгло лицо, и на мгновенье к его губам прижались ласковые, мягкие губы.

Драко боялся рассеять туман, боялся осознать, что все случившееся не было сном.

«Поттер, что же ты наделал?» 

Он крепко зажмурился, безжалостно отгоняя остатки сна, и открыл глаза, почему-то отчаянно надеясь увидеть солнце. Это было глупо. Вокруг по-прежнему царил полумрак и каменный свод был таким низким, что казалось, протяни руку – и кончики пальцев коснуться неровной влажной поверхности. 

Драко попробовал пошевелиться, и тело отозвалось привычной пронзительной болью. Поморщившись, он достал зелья и сделал несколько больших глотков. Сегодня он должен был выдержать длинный дневной переход. Если сможет, то обезболивающего должно хватить.

Поднявшись, он успел заметить настороженный взгляд, перед тем как Поттер поспешно отвел глаза и принялся внимательно вглядываться в ничем не примечательную стену. 

«Кажется, он в панике», - усмехнулся про себя Драко, но удивленно отметил, что вовсе не испытывает от этой мысли ожидаемого злорадства. Наоборот, что-то сильно похожее на разочарование прочно угнездилось в сердце. «Что еще за глупости?» - внезапно разозлился Драко и раздраженно спросил:

\- Если нам пора, почему ты меня не разбудил?

\- Я решил, что можно немного подождать.

\- Да, конечно, ты – решил. Разве может быть иначе?

Поттер промолчал и, так и не взглянув на Драко, поднялся и пошел вперед. Слизеринцу не оставалось ничего другого, как отправиться следом.

Так они и шли в полном молчании и, даже остановившись передохнуть и перекусить, умудрились не раскрыть рта.

Гарри был подавлен. Помимо воли он постоянно поглядывал на необычно равнодушного Малфоя. После жуткой ночи гудела голова, и почему-то ломило все тело. Но главное, ничего не изменилось. Тело по-прежнему отзывалось на присутствие Малфоя. Гарри устал даже злиться на себя и уже отчаялся разобраться в случившемся. Оставалось только принять как факт, что он действительно хочет Малфоя, выбраться из подземелья, постараться как можно скорее обо всем забыть и жить дальше так, словно ничего не было.

Слизеринец никогда ни о чем не узнает, и все будет по-прежнему. Эта мысль немного утешала, но казалось очень далекой мечтой. А в настоящем он вздрагивал от любого резкого жеста Малфоя и исподтишка изучал выражение его лица. Вот сейчас слизеринец чуть плотнее чем обычно сжал губы, скользя по ним кончиком языка. А теперь неуловимым движением откинул челку и повел плечами. А чуть раньше он поднял голову и долго вглядывался в пламя одного из факелов, словно пытаясь разглядеть там что-то необычное. Сегодня ему было заметно лучше, и Гарри радовался, что они успеют пройти довольно большой отрезок пути.

В очередной раз засмотревшись на слизеринца, Гарри не успел сдержать внезапно сорвавшийся с губ вопрос:

\- Почему ты не смог убить Дамблдора?

Драко, резко затормозив, стремительно обернулся.

\- Что?

\- Ты слышал, - ругая себя на чем свет стоит, Гарри пытался избежать потрясенного взгляда.

\- О чем ты, Поттер?

\- Я был там, на башне. С самого начала. Еще до того, как появился ты.

\- Но… Я тебя не видел.

\- Это не имеет значения. Так почему ты не смог? – Гарри уже решил, что рассчитывать на ответ было глупо, когда Драко произнес:

\- Это сделали за меня.

\- Я знаю, но ты бы все равно не смог. Почему?

\- Откуда тебе знать, Поттер, что я смог, а чего не смог? – серые глаза Драко опасно блеснули, но Гарри уже не мог остановиться.

\- Я знаю, почему ты пытался это сделать. У тебя не было выбора. Волдеморт грозил убить…

\- Нет, Поттер, ошибаешься. У меня был выбор, - теперь Гарри уже при всем желании не мог отвести взгляд. Драко смотрел на него с вызовом, нахмурив светлые брови так, что между ними пролегла тонкая морщинка. – Я делал это по собственной воле, чего бы ты там себе не нафантазировал.

\- Но как же?

\- Очень просто, Поттер. Я хотел убить директора и смог бы, не сомневайся.

\- И что же тебе помешало? – разозлился Гарри. – Почему же ты не выполнил свое сверхсекретное задание?

Яркие синие искры, еще мгновенье назад метавшиеся на дне серых глаз, внезапно погасли, взгляд потускнел, но Драко упрямо мотнул головой и скривил губы, пытаясь привычно усмехнуться.

\- Это не твое дело, Поттер. В любом случае, директор мертв, и тебе больше не на кого рассчитывать. Посмотрим, как ты в одиночку будешь спасать мир. Ты сам, по собственной воле, вытаскиваешь меня отсюда, так что я буду иметь прекрасную возможность увидеть, как наш Золотой мальчик сядет в большую лужу, потому что добрый дедушка Дамблдор отправился к праотцам, позабыв захватить своего любимчика.

\- Ты отвратителен, Малфой, - задохнулся от возмущения Гарри.

\- Да неужели? – притворно изумился Драко. – И именно поэтому ты меня целовал? Гриффиндорская непоследовательность не перестает меня изумлять.

Гарри непроизвольно отшатнулся, словно его ударили. «Знает. Он знает», - сердце ухнуло вниз, а потом бешено заколотилось в груди, будто пытаясь вырваться. Щеки нестерпимо горели, заливаясь ярким румянцем.

\- Что же ты не возражаешь, Поттер? Сказал бы, что я свихнулся под пытками. Или что мне все привиделось в бреду. 

Слизеринец медленно приближался, заставляя Гарри шаг за шагом отступать, пока он, наконец, не почувствовал, что уперся спиной в стену и выхода больше нет. 

\- Объясни мне, зачем, Поттер?

Теперь Малфой стоял так близко, что Гарри чувствовал его дыханье на своих губах, и от этого было трудно дышать, а еще труднее – думать. В голосе больше не было издевки, а на бледном лице застыло неподдельное непонимание.

Вдруг Драко шагнул еще ближе, и Гарри придушенно охнул, почувствовав, как к нему прижимается стройное тело и жаркая волна накрывает его с головой. Это было слишком. В попытке оттолкнуть Малфоя Гарри надавил ему на плечи, но слизеринец вдруг подался вперед и завладел его губами. 

«Сон. Это просто сон», - лихорадочно думал Гарри, как в бреду подаваясь вперед и раскрываясь навстречу яростному поцелую. Губы Малфоя были именно такими, как он представлял их себе ночью. Сухие, жесткие и немного соленые. Они не давали опомниться. Гарри хотелось изучить их до мельчайшей трещинки, до каждой ранки, оставленной зубами. Он скользнул языком вдоль чуть припухшей нижней губы и застонал, почувствовав во рту настойчивые движения чужого языка.

Может быть, он еще мог бы одуматься, остановиться на самом краю и вырваться, но руки Драко ожили и двинулись вверх по спине, сжимая кожу через тонкую ткань рубашки, погладили затвердевшие мышцы, переместились на грудь, легко скользя сверху вниз, незаметно расстегивая пуговицы. А потом умелые пальцы сильно сжали напрягшиеся соски, и Гарри не выдержал. Выгнувшись от охватившего его удовольствия, он вжался в Драко и застонал.

Теперь слизеринец целовал его шею, то медленно скользя по ней языком, то властно прикусывая кожу, заставляя Гарри вздрагивать от желания. Руки, готовые оттолкнуть, теперь крепко сжимали плечи Малфоя. 

Все это от начала и до конца было безумием. Гарри жил сейчас лишь вспышками наслаждения, все остальное время заволоклось туманной дымкой, наполненное его хриплыми выдохами и стонами.

Когда мир вокруг в очередной раз вспыхнул, Гарри увидел, что Драко стоит перед ним на коленях и поспешно расстегивает молнию на его джинсах. Тогда он по-настоящему испугался. Еще никогда в жизни Гарри не испытывал ничего подобного, не терял контроля над собой и абсолютно не представлял, как на это реагировать.

Он вцепился в светлые волосы и потянул, надеясь прекратить этот ослепительный кошмар. Но Драко вдруг, быстро пробежав кончиками пальцев по животу, сильно сжал ягодицы, а потом… О, Мерлин, потом Гарри не помнил уже ничего, кроме обжигающего языка, скользящего вдоль мучительно напрягшегося члена. Нежные, неторопливые движения сменялись резкими, настойчивыми, не давая расслабиться, заставляя подаваться вперед в каком-то немыслимом яростном ритме.

Ему уже казалось, что невозможно испытать что-нибудь еще более волнующее, но когда Драко приподнялся, целуя головку, и начал нестерпимо медленно вбирать в себя болезненно возбужденную плоть, Гарри едва удержался на ногах. От ощущения чужого рта там, где еще никто никогда его не касался, хотелось кричать и плакать одновременно. Это казалось настолько интимным и неповторимым, что было просто необходимо, чтобы эти мгновенья длились и длились, но с каждым движением губ терпенье заканчивалось.

Срывая намеченный ритм, Гарри рванулся вперед, погружаясь до невозможности глубоко, растворяясь в горячей влажности потрясающего рта, а потом попытался отстраниться, понимая, что больше не выдержит. Но Драко только крепче сжал ягодицы и потянул Гарри к себе, и тогда все кончилось.

Мир вокруг покачнулся, погружаясь в россыпь разноцветных искр, и Гарри в полубессознательном состоянии сполз по стене, чувствуя, как чьи-то руки поддерживают его, помогая сесть.

\- Не думал, что ты девственник, Поттер, - услышал он знакомый голос. – У тебя же, кажется, были девчонки, и что, ни одна не делала тебе минет? 

Это было слишком больно. Гарри зажмурился крепче, чтобы не видеть издевательской усмешки, и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Почему это должно было произойти именно так? Именно здесь? Именно с ним? Он же теперь точно сойдет с ума, беспрестанно думая о том, что первый в своей жизни настоящий, умопомрачительный оргазм испытал благодаря губам и языку Малфоя. Как он мог это допустить? Почему не заставил слизеринца прекратить, пока еще был в состоянии соображать?

\- Только, ради Мерлина, не вздумай реветь, Поттер, - отчетливо прозвучавшее в голосе Драко раздражение заставило Гарри открыть глаза. Малфой по-прежнему стоял на коленях рядом с ним и недовольно хмурился. Гарри, стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза, поспешно затянул ремень и принялся за рубашку. Пальцы слушались плохо. Пуговицы стали почему-то слишком велики для петель и никак не хотели застегиваться. 

Драко, молча наблюдавший за безрезультатными попытками, в конце концов, хмыкнул, подался вперед и пока Гарри отчаянно сражался с нижней пуговицей, проворно застегнул верхние. Потом, поморщившись, с трудом поднялся и пошел по коридору.

Гарри в бессильной ярости изо всех сил долбанул кулаком о стену. От резкой боли выступили слезы, зато в голове слегка прояснилось. Усилием воли заставив себя подняться, он раздраженно заправил рубашку и кинулся догонять Малфоя.

Драко шел уверенно, и никто бы не догадался, каких усилий ему это стоило. То, что произошло, отняло у него массу сил. От пережитого напряжения теперь болело все тело. Сейчас он шел и думал лишь о том, как сделать следующий шаг так, чтобы не застонать, поэтому, когда его неожиданно схватили за руку, он дернулся и испуганно обернулся.

Поттер, злющий, как взбесившаяся мантикора, стоял рядом. Зеленые глаза яростно сверкали. Со щек еще не успел до конца сойти потрясающий румянец. Драко не помнил, чтобы от его близости, кто-нибудь еще так краснел, и это почему-то было чертовски приятно.

\- Зачем ты это сделал? 

Драко пожал плечами и собирался вырвать руку, но Поттер не пустил, надежно вцепившись в его плечо.

\- Отвечай, зачем? Ты… Ты…

И Драко вдруг понял, что за напускной яростью гриффиндорец пытается скрыть растерянность и испуг. 

Внезапный запал прошел. Поттер разжал пальцы и тихо спросил:

\- Ты хотел унизить меня, да? - он смотрел на Драко так, как будто нашел, наконец, ответ на все свои вопросы, понял, почему все это произошло, и это понимание причиняло ему боль. – Что ж, тебе это удалось, - засунув руки в карманы джинсов, он резко отвернулся и пошел прочь.

\- Поттер! 

Драко не знал, что именно собирается сказать. Может быть, задавая этот дурацкий вопрос про поцелуй, он и собирался посмотреть, как гриффиндорец будет виновато отводить взгляд и оправдываться. Но потом, когда его губы с готовностью ответили, когда яркие зеленые глаза, цвета первой весенней листвы, затуманились от желания, Драко уже ни о чем подобном не думал. Он просто давал то, что хотел дать. Его тело не отзывалось, оно молчало. Он вообще не был уверен, что после того, что ему пришлось пережить, он еще сможет почувствовать удовольствие от чьих-то прикосновений и захочет большего. Но сейчас ему и не требовалось физическое возбуждение. Внутри по-прежнему ровно горело то самое, волшебное пламя, и теперь он точно знал, кто вернул ему желание выжить. 

В том, что он сделал, может быть, и была некоторая доля благодарности, но ее было слишком мало по сравнению с желанием чувствовать себя необходимым, ощущать, как судорожно впиваются в плечи сильные пальцы, как вжимается в него крепкое горячее тело. И Драко не обращал внимания на боль, и откуда-то взялись силы, чтобы удержаться на коленях самому и удержать Поттера.

А потом, когда гриффиндорец пришел в себя и спрятал пылающее лицо в ладонях, на Драко нахлынула безудержная тоска. Поттер жалел, безумно жалел о том, что произошло. Если бы он мог вернуться на полчаса назад, он бы все исправил, он бы не допустил. Драко не нужно было смотреть ему в глаза, чтобы понять это. Чувство вины, исходящее от Поттера, казалось почти осязаемым. Эти поникшие плечи, неловко подтянутые к груди колени, нелепая беззащитная поза и трагическое выражение, застывшее на лице. А теперь еще эта боль. Драко просто не мог сейчас промолчать, хотя любые слова тоже казались неуместными.

\- Поттер! – снова окликнул он громче, и гриффиндорец, все также понуро плетущийся впереди, замер.

Драко подошел ближе. Поттер не оборачивался, а ему сейчас почему-то было жизненно необходимо видеть его глаза. Может быть, чтобы заметить, как в них возвращается привычная уверенность. Поэтому пришлось обойти его и посмотреть в лицо.

\- Ты, конечно, можешь думать то, что тебе нравится, но я не собирался тебя унижать. Просто… Просто так вышло.

Поттер упорно избегал его взгляда, и это раздражало. Хотелось подойти, как следует встряхнуть его и, вцепившись в эти черные растрепанные вихры, заставить, в конце концов, поднять глаза. Драко даже сжал кулаки, чтобы вдруг не воплотить свои неуместные желания в жизнь.

\- Забудь. Просто забудь и все, - продолжал Драко. Представь, что это был бредовый сон.

Поттер вздрогнул и, наконец, взглянул на него. Сейчас он выглядел удивленным и раздосадованным. И так было гораздо лучше.

\- Ладно, - кивнул он и решительно двинулся дальше.

Если бы Гарри обернулся, то заметил бы, как по губам Драко скользнула едва заметная улыбка.

Постояв еще немного, слизеринец со странным облегчением отметил уверенную походку Поттера и расправленные плечи. А потом пошел следом, стопроцентно уверенный в том, что забыть гриффиндорец не сможет никогда. И сознание этого почему-то приносило удовлетворение.

*** 

В этот раз Драко спал спокойно, и ему впервые за бесчисленное количество ночей снился сон.

Он лежал на спине, раскинув руки, и смотрел в бездонное голубое небо. Свежий ласковый ветерок нежно гладил его по щеке. А потом оказалось, что это не ветер, а Поттер. Он склонялся низко-низко, так что его дыхание шевелило тонкие светлые волоски на виске Драко. Голубое небо стало вдруг яростно зеленым, как глаза гриффиндорца. И Драко тонул, тонул в этом бескрайнем небе и слышал свое имя, легким шепотом слетающее с ярких губ, которые были совсем близко. Драко хотелось дотянуться до них, почувствовать их мягкое прикосновение, но Поттер, улыбаясь, удерживал его за плечи и что-то тихо говорил, то ли о чем-то просил, то ли в чем-то каялся.

И казалось, что именно так и должно быть, что желать больше нечего. Как будто мгновение остановилось специально для них, даря долгожданный покой.

А потом все закончилось, потому что другой Поттер, реальный, тронул его за плечо и сказал, что пора идти дальше.

Зелий почти не осталось, И Драко очень надеялся, что к вечеру им удастся выбраться из подземелья.

Молчание угнетало. Оно уже давно стало почти осязаемым и давило на плечи, отгораживая не только от всего мира, который и без этого был сейчас недосягаем для Драко, но еще и от спутника.

На самом деле, видимо, им просто не о чем было говорить. Общими для них могли, пожалуй, стать только темы о Пожирателях и Волдеморте, а говорить об этом не хотелось ни Поттеру, ни тем более Малфою.

Драко казалось, что скоро он забудет, как звучит собственный голос. От незаданных вопросов начинала болеть голова, а это вовсе не способствовало поддержанию бодрости, необходимой для того, чтобы идти дальше. И, в конце концов, слизеринец не выдержал.

\- Что случилось с аппарационным порталом? – спросил он, не поворачивая, впрочем, головы в сторону гриффиндорца и не очень рассчитывая на ответ. Но Поттер бросил на него быстрый взгляд, а потом, видимо, решив, что кое-что рассказать все-таки может, ответил:

\- Зал, открытый для аппарации, кажется, Тронный, разрушен. Неконтролируемый выброс стихийной силы.

\- Ты вызывал стихию? – безучастно спросил Драко.

\- Что-то вроде этого.

\- Странно, как же ты остался жив?

\- Это уже вошло в привычку, - хмыкнул Поттер. Он, видимо, тоже устал от молчания, потому что через некоторое время задал встречный вопрос.

\- А как ты попал в подземелье?

\- Так же, как и ты. Аппарировал в Тронный зал.

\- Зачем?

\- Странный вопрос, Поттер. Я пришел к господину.

\- По собственной воле? – гриффиндорец был так изумлен, что даже остановился. – Ты что, рехнулся? Ты же провалил задание.

\- И что тебя так удивляет? – спросил Драко. – То, что я решил ответить за свою ошибку? Ты бы в этом случае предпочел спрятаться?

\- Нет, но… Ты же знал, чем это грозит.

\- Может, и не знал, - пожал плечами Драко, - а может, мне просто надело жить. Тебе-то какое дело, Поттер? Какое тебе вообще может быть дело до всего этого? Ты живешь в каком-то своем выдуманном мире, где все черно-белое, а люди делятся на плохих и хороших. Твой мир скучен и убог, Поттер. Там всего одно измерение, в котором движутся плоские безликие фигуры, которые не отбрасывают тени. Там не ни тропинок, ни рытвин, ни гор. И ты идешь по своей, однажды выбранной дороге, не оглядываясь назад и не сомневаясь, что придешь, куда требуется. Но знаешь, Поттер, в реальном мире очень много дорог. Иногда они пересекаются, иногда сливаются в одну, а иногда и вовсе исчезают. И для того, чтобы понять, что ты выбрал не тот путь, порой приходится уйти так далеко, что возвращаться уже бессмысленно, а идти дальше – невозможно.

\- Ты и правда хотел стать Пожирателем? – Гарри подошел ближе, внимательно всматриваясь в глаза Малфоя, которые сияли сейчас каким-то призрачным серебристым светом.

\- Хотел.

\- Но почему?

\- Сейчас это уже не имеет значения, - Драко покачал головой и отвернулся. – Интересно, мы выйдем отсюда сегодня? – было еще слишком больно вспоминать обо всем, что случилось, и, кажется, Поттер это понял, потому что с готовностью поддержал новую тему.

\- Я надеюсь. Иначе завтрашний день окажется для меня последним.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Кое-кто меня просто-напросто убьет.

\- Что-то мне подсказывает, Поттер, что ты говоришь не о Темном Лорде, а об одном небезызвестном профессоре.

\- Ты от природы такой догадливый, Малфой, или натренировался за семнадцать лет?

\- Это наследственное, - хмыкнул Драко. Было так странно идти и просто разговаривать с Поттером, не напрягаясь в бесконечных попытках уколоть побольнее. Это вечное противостояние казалось сейчас бессмысленным, потому что больше нечего было доказывать.

До ночи они так и не выбрались на поверхность. Поттер заметно нервничал. Улегшись, он еще долго ворочался, но, в конце концов, наверное, все же смирился с тем, что они не уложились в назначенный срок, и заснул.

Драко лежал с закрытыми глазами и думал о том, что выпил последний глоток обезболивающего и понятия не имеет, как поднимется утром. Вернее, подняться-то он, наверное, сможет, благодаря Тонизирующему зелью, но вот получится ли идти?

Все это время он намеренно избегал мыслей о том, что будет с ним дальше, когда они выберутся наружу. Просто идти, тупо переставляя ноги и знать, что в конце сумрачного коридора тебя ожидает свет, было гораздо легче, чем думать о том, чем этот свет станет лично для него.

Еще в начале пути Драко решил всю ответственность за свое будущее возложить на плечи декана. Ведь именно из-за его навязчивой идеи Драко оказался здесь. Но теперь, когда цель этого странного похода была почти достигнута, больше не получалось не думать о том, что же делать дальше. Вернуться в поместье было бы равносильно самоубийству. Темный Лорд вряд ли спокойно воспримет пропажу пленника и, уж конечно, будет его искать. 

Вообще, Драко абсолютно не представлял, каким образом Снейп рассчитывает выкрутиться на этот раз. Что понадобилось в замке Поттеру, тоже оставалось загадкой.

У Драко складывалось очень неприятное впечатление, что он оказался втянутым в какую-то сложную, детально продуманную операцию, и оставалось только гадать, расценивать ее как воплощение счастливого случая или фатального невезения.

Так и не сделав никаких более-менее разумных выводов, Драко задремал и проснулся от стона. Приподнявшись, он увидел Поттера, который метался во сне и вскрикивал.

\- Эй, - неуверенно окликнул его Драко. «Кошмар ему что ли приснился?» - мелькнула мысль. – Эй, Поттер!

Никакой реакции. Вздохнув, Драко поднялся и пошел к гриффиндорцу. Его совершенно не радовала перспектива пытаться заснуть под чьи-то вскрики.

Поттер вздрагивал, сжимал кулаки, стискивал челюсти и тяжело, часто дышал. Лицо исказилось в болезненной гримасе, лоб покрылся испариной.

\- Поттер, проснись! – Драко протянул руку и сжал его плечо. – Да проснись же!

Наконец зеленые глаза распахнулись, и Поттер испуганно уставился на слизеринца.

\- Драко? – хрипло выдохнул он. 

От звука собственного имени, неожиданно сорвавшегося с этих губ, Драко вздрогнул и только кивнул в ответ. И тут же почувствовал прикосновение горячей ладони к своей руке. Еще секунда – и их пальцы переплелись. Гриффиндорец продолжал молча смотреть на него, как будто еще не совсем понимая, где находится. Но одно Драко знал точно – Поттер совершенно ясно осознает, кого он сейчас так крепко держит за руку.

\- Что случилось? – спросил он.

\- Волдеморт. В очередной раз случился Волдеморт, - ответил Поттер и, прикоснувшись к шраму, тут же отдернул руку. – Похоже, он в ярости. Я уже так давно не чувствовал его, что забыл, как это бывает.

\- Болит? – спросил Драко, указывая на шрам.

\- Да, но не в этом дело. Там была кровь. Везде. Очень много крови. Похоже, рейд ему удался.

\- В Лондоне?

\- Ну да. Я не знал, куда именно он собирался, но я должен был предупредить, а я… Это я виноват, - в голосе послышалась паника, и тело внезапно напряглось. Видимо, Поттер собирался встать, но Драко удержал его.

\- Глупости. При чем здесь ты?

\- Я мог…

\- Ты ничего не мог. Ты даже не знал, чего ждать.

\- Но мне нужно было…

\- Тебе нужно было попасть в замок, верно? Я не собираюсь спрашивать зачем, но я ведь не полный идиот, чтобы решить, что ты явился за мной. У тебя был повод находиться здесь. И, я думаю, повод достаточно важный. Ты бы все равно не смог помешать Лорду.

\- Но если бы я предупредил министра… - Гарри так сильно сжал пальцы, что Драко поморщился, но руку не разжал.

\- Послушай меня. Если бы ты послал ему анонимку, тебя приняли бы за очередного психа, свихнувшегося на Лорде. А если бы ты явился лично, то здесь уже точно не появился бы, это я тебе гарантирую.

\- И все-таки…

\- Успокойся. Никакого «все-таки» нет. Этому невозможно было помешать, - Драко отвел со лба гриффиндорца слипшиеся пряди. – У тебя жар. Может, это был просто сон, и на самом деле ничего не случилось?

Поттер покачал головой и закрыл глаза. Дышал он по-прежнему тяжело. Но немного расслабился. Драко молчал, думая о том, какие же все-таки странные эти гриффиндорцы. Или это только Поттер такой, с придурью? Какой смысл во всем обвинять себя? Во-первых, это глупо, потому что, как правило, совершенно необоснованно, а во-вторых, опасно. Ведь человек с гипертрофированным чувством вины гораздо чаще совершает необдуманные, безрассудные поступки.

Наконец, дыханье выровнялось и пальцы, сжимавшие ладонь Драко, разжались. Поттер спал, вымотанный своим страшным видением. Впрочем, видимо, такое с ним бывало не раз.

Драко пошевелился, собираясь подняться, но замер, услышав тихую просьбу.

\- Не уходи.

Поттер не открыл глаза, но было ясно, что это не сон и не бред. Однако поверить в происходящее было очень трудно.

\- Что? – Драко почему-то затаил дыхание в ожидании ответа.

\- Не уходи. Посиди со мной. Немного, - было заметно, что слова даются Поттеру с трудом, и от этого они казались еще более значительными и важными.

И Драко остался. Он просто сидел рядом, глядя на дрожащее пламя факела и на причудливую танцующую тень на стене, и ни о чем не думал.

Потом он все-таки поднялся. На этот раз Поттер не стал его удерживать, но Драко сразу почувствовал, как напряглось его тело.

\- Я сейчас приду, - шепнул он.

Дойдя до своего места у противоположной стены, Драко поднял свитер, который по-прежнему подкладывал под голову, и вернулся обратно. Положив свитер рядом с сумкой, на которой лежал Поттер, он начал укладываться.

\- Что ты… - Поттер, приподнявшись на локте, испуганно за ним наблюдал.

\- Знаешь, Поттер, в чем твоя проблема? – Драко, наконец, улегся, подвернув по бокам мантию, и повернулся к гриффиндорцу. – Ты сам не знаешь, чего хочешь. Я понимаю, что ты никогда не признаешься, что тебе банально страшно, ну, пусть не страшно, - благодушно исправился он, видя, что Поттер собирается возразить, - пусть просто неприятно после всех этих кровавых видений. Но ты просишь меня остаться, а теперь удивляешься до глубины души, что я не горю желанием просидеть тут всю ночь, охраняя твой драгоценный покой. Успокойся и ложись, потому что я собираюсь спать здесь, и мне нет никакого дела до твоих извращенных фантазий.

\- От извращенца слышу, - пробормотал Поттер, но все же лег рядом.

А потом уже Драко сам притянул его к себе, довольно жмурясь от исходящего от тела тепла. И Поттер не сопротивлялся, он нашел руку слизеринца и снова переплел пальцы, удовлетворенно вздохнув.

И не было ничего необычного в том, что, приподняв голову, Драко встретил податливые мягкие губы. Этот поцелуй не был ни страстным, ни торопливым. Он был полон невысказанной благодарности, пробуждающейся нежности и робкой надежды.

Не прошло и пяти минут, как оба спали, убаюканные теплом друг друга. 

 

***

\- Как ты, Драко? – Гарри с тревогой смотрел на мертвенно-бледного слизеринца.

\- Ужасно.

\- И что будем делать?

\- Вставать, что же еще?

\- Сможешь?

\- Попробую.

Гарри, стараясь не делать резких движений, чтобы не усугублять боль, осторожно помог слизеринцу подняться.

Идти Драко мог, но каждый шаг причинял ему такую боль, что приходилось то и дело останавливаться и ждать, когда она утихнет. Гарри терпеливо стоял рядом, поддерживая под руку.

\- Поттер, когда выполнишь свою благородную миссию по спасению мира, сможешь без проблем найти работу в каком-нибудь инвалидном доме. Из тебя выйдет потрясающая сиделка, - Драко ничего не мог поделать с раздражением, которое отчетливо звучало в его голосе. Мерлин, как же он ненавидел быть слабым! А еще больше он ненавидел, когда у его слабости были свидетели.

\- Уймись, Малфой. Я просто не люблю незаконченных дел. Мы вместе ушли из замка и вместе выйдем из этого долбанного коридора, - Гарри не злился. Скорее, он просто нервничал из-за того, что выход все никак не обнаруживался.

\- Все. Больше не могу, – выдохнул Драко, тяжело оседая на пол. – Минут пятнадцать придется подождать. А вообще-то, не жди, лучше пойди и посмотри, не предвидится ли в обозримом будущем выход. Если ты вернешься и скажешь, что он рядом, я, пожалуй, от радости продержусь еще немного. А если не вернешься… я пойму.

Вот теперь Гарри по-настоящему разъярился.

\- Что ты мелешь, Малфой? Если у тебя помрачение ума от боли, тогда ладно, но если ты говоришь это в здравом рассудке, то ты и впрямь идиот. Хотя, я и забыл, ты же слизеринец. Так вот, Малфой, если ты сам способен на такую низость, то это вовсе не значит, что все вокруг такие же сволочи, - Гарри развернулся и понесся по коридору.

«Вот гад! Все-таки довел! Ну почему он постоянно не может быть таким, как вчера? Черт, о чем я думаю?! Все, с меня хватит этих чертовых подземелий! Они меня скоро окончательно сведут с ума!»

С возрастающим нетерпением гриффиндорец мчался вперед. В конце концов, Снейп рассчитывал на то, что он будет не один, а значит, оговорил срок возвращения, учитывая состояние Малфоя. Почему же нет выхода? Что все это значит?

Гарри уже был готов снова начать думать о хитроумной ловушке, когда заметил слабый свет, пробивающийся откуда-то сверху. Пройдя еще немного вперед, он наткнулся на каменные ступени. Лестница круто сворачивала влево и, взбежав по ней, Гарри зажмурился от ослепительного солнечного света. Глаза заломило, и пришлось долго моргать и щуриться, чтобы хоть что-то разглядеть. А потом его встряхнули, и послышался знакомый голос.

\- Какого дьявола, Поттер? Где вас носит? Вы соображаете, чем может грозить промедление? – Снейп, как и предполагалось, был в бешенстве.

\- Добрый день, профессор, - Гарри поспешно прикусил язык, по достоинству оценив убийственный взгляд, которым смерил его зельевар.

\- Я все сделал правильно? – опасливо поинтересовался гриффиндорец.

\- Как ни странно, да.

\- Портал уничтожен?

\- Хм. Не только портал, Поттер. Вы умудрились разнести ползамка.

\- Но это же… - Гарри хотел сказать, что он здесь ни при чем. Не мог же он контролировать силу стихии, но профессор его перебил:

\- Хватит болтать, Поттер. Волдеморт в ярости. Задерживаться здесь нельзя. Где Малфой?

\- Он недалеко. Минут десять ходьбы. У нас кончилось обезболивающее, и он…

\- Держите, - Снейп протянул Гарри пузырек с уже знакомой жидкостью. – Я не могу задерживаться. По вашей милости, я и так аппарирую сюда уже шестой раз со вчерашнего вечера. Поторапливайтесь, Поттер. Выводите Малфоя и аппарируйте с ним к себе. Я приду при первой возможности. Вам все ясно?

\- Да, сэр, - Гарри, не дожидаясь, когда профессор исчезнет, бросился назад в подземелье.

А через полчаса Драко, прикрывая рукой слезящиеся глаза, ступил на траву. Голова кружилась от свежего воздуха, от которого он окончательно отвык, но это было мелочью по сравнению с ощущением невероятного, потрясающего счастья.

Он смотрел на зеленую траву, покрытую мелкими белыми цветочками, и его переполняла неудержимая радость.

«Мерлин, кажется, я превращаюсь в сентиментального истерика», - отрешенно подумал он и обернулся к Поттеру, который внимательно за ним наблюдал. Перехватив взгляд слизеринца, он улыбнулся и протянул руку.

Сжав ее, Драко шагнул к нему. Но Гарри не торопился аппарировать.

\- Все закончилось, - шепнул он.

Драко мечтал сейчас только об одном – чтобы эта минута длилась вечно. Чтобы они так и стояли здесь, под ярким солнцем и голубым небом, глядя друг другу в глаза, держась за руки, свободные и близкие, потому что точно знал, что это больше никогда не повторится. Это был их единственный шанс, такой же призрачный, как его сон о небе. 

«Да, все закончилось. Все и правда закончилось», - подумал Драко. Поттер, конечно, имел в виду его заточение и их бесконечное блуждание по сумрачным переходам, но Драко знал, что закончилось не только это.

Все, что им пришлось пережить вместе, происходило как будто в другом мире, где не оставалось места ненависти и вражде, но того мира больше нет, он ушел в прошлое так же, как через мгновенье уйдет в прошлое и эта минута.

Настоящие волшебники не верят в чудеса, если они не творят эти чудеса сами. А Драко, несмотря ни на что, был настоящим волшебником.

Он еще раз взглянул на темный провал в огромной сероватой глыбе у подножья холма и прижался к Поттеру.

\- Пора, – шепнул он. – Наше время вышло.


	8. Эпилог

_Ты опять промолчишь, ну а он ни о чем не попросит,  
Темный ангел, которого сердце не сможет забыть,  
И уйдет навсегда в первозданную вечную осень,  
Не успевший поверить, что тоже умеет любить._

_Удержи хоть на миг, растопи своим теплым дыханьем  
Вечный лед, поселившийся в светлых бездонных глазах.  
От тебя до него – неизмеренное расстоянье.  
Если ты промолчишь, то не будет дороги назад._

_Не смотри ему вслед, он забыл, что такое прощанье.  
Если некому ждать, для разлуки не нужно причин.  
И уходит во тьму неразгаданный ангел печали.  
Навсегда. Навсегда. Навсегда. Почему ты молчишь?  
_

 

Низкие серые тучи нависли над крышами соседних домов, и не было никакой надежды в скором времени увидеть солнце.

Гарри сидел на подоконнике и смотрел на дождь, нещадно обрушившийся на город. И ему казалось, что это его собственные слезы срываются вниз по мутному стеклу, оставляя за собой прозрачные дорожки.

Прошла неделя с тех пор, как они с Драко вернулись из замка Малфоев. Она длилась и длилась, а теперь казалось, что не было на свете недели короче.

\- Что я должен был сделать, Драко? – тихо спросил Гарри. В комнате не было никого, кто бы мог его услышать, но Гарри и не нуждался в ответе – он и сам знал его.

Он знал, что ему нужно было сказать всего два слова, и тогда все могло бы быть по-другому. Он мог все исправить, все изменить. 

\- Не уходи, - шепнул Гарри. Теперь слова казались пустыми и ненужными. Они лишились своей волшебной силы, потому что уже не было рядом того, кто мог бы услышать и понять.

Что стоило Гарри снова произнести их несколько часов назад, как тогда, в подземелье? Но здесь все было иначе. Он не смог.

А Драко ждал.

Ждал, когда бледный и тихий лежал на продавленном диване и изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не застонать. Снейп запретил ему принимать обезболивающее, снабдив слизеринца множеством других зелий.

Ждал, когда Гарри, едва держась на ногах после визита в Нору и встречи с близнецами, запасшимися изрядным количеством огневиски, ввалился в комнату и попытался поцеловать его. Тогда Драко послал его далеко и надолго, заявив, что не намерен удовлетворять пьяных гриффиндорцев.

Ждал, когда Гарри, остервенев от собственного малодушия, спросил, отказывал ли Драко в удовольствии Волдеморту. Он тут же понял, что натворил, увидев, как застыло лицо слизеринца, на котором жили только глаза, огромные, серебристо-серые, полные боли.

Драко ждал и тогда, когда рассказывал Гарри о визите Снейпа, который сообщил, что через несколько дней отправит Драко в безопасное место. Слизеринец был спокоен, а в его взгляде читалось только понимание, но Гарри чувствовал, что он ждет. Ждет любого жеста, любого слова.

Гриффиндорец проклинал свою нерешительность и боязнь так кардинально изменить жизнь.

Если бы только сегодня он оказался дома, когда за Драко явился Снейп, все могло быть иначе. Он не смог бы наблюдать, как слизеринец уходит из его жизни. Но Моуди с утра прислал пространное письмо, где выражал настойчивое желание увидеться, и Гарри ушел. 

И не было никакого предчувствия. 

И никакой внутренний голос не шепнул ему, что, вернувшись, он уже ничего не сможет изменить, потому что Драко уйдет.

Как же не просто было признаться себе в том, что его тянет к Драко. И физическое желание было вовсе не главным. Ему просто хотелось смотреть в эти серебристые глаза и не видеть в них ненависти. Хотелось чувствовать прикосновение тонких прохладных пальцев и теплое дыханье на своей щеке.

Драко был нужен ему.

Гарри честно пытался найти объяснение этому странному факту и решил, что главным здесь было сознание того, что Драко тоже одинок. Им было спокойно вместе. Они почти не разговаривали, но не испытывали от этого прежнего дискомфорта. Теперь в молчании не было угрозы и неизвестности. Им достаточно было просто смотреть друг другу в глаза и быть рядом.

Их разделяла только тонкая, едва заметная грань прошлого. И Гарри ничего не стоило разрушить ее. Но он не смог.

Гарри не плакал. Сейчас было еще слишком больно для слез. Больно от понимания того, что он упустил мгновение, и оно никогда больше не повторится.

\- Ты сильнее меня, Драко, - прошептал Гарри так, словно слизеринец был здесь и мог его услышать. - Тебе хватило сил уйти, а я не смог даже попытаться тебя удержать. Неужели это конец?

«Наше время вышло», - услышал он откуда-то издалека знакомый голос. Это было так давно, кажется, в другой жизни. Там светило солнце, зеленела трава, и они были вместе. Неужели Драко уже тогда знал, что все закончится именно так? Но почему? Почему он сам не сделал ни одного шага навстречу, ни словом, ни взглядом не намекнув, что хочет остаться? Так было бы проще. Тогда Гарри был бы уверен, и ему хватило бы сил…

\- Ты трусливый гриффиндорский придурок, Гарри Поттер, - пробормотал Гарри и бессильно закрыл глаза.

А дождь все шел и шел, мутный и бесконечный, как этот день.

Наконец Гарри поднял голову и сжал кулаки.

«Ты прав, Драко, я слишком далеко ушел, и теперь уже нет смысла возвращаться, но прямых дорог не бывает даже в моем черно-белом мире, и я найду тот единственный поворот, который приведет меня к тебе. И тогда… Поверь, Драко, только тогда начнется наше время. И его будет столько, сколько потребуется, не будь я Гарри-чертов-Поттер!»

 

***

Стройный юноша стоял на носу огромного лайнера. Шквальный ветер пронизывал насквозь, трепал светлые волосы и как будто хотел сбросить вниз, в черную бушующую пучину.

Огромные волны разбивались о борт и рассеивались тысячами брызг, которые стекали по бледному лицу, создавая иллюзию слез.

Юноша слизывал с губ соленые капли и смотрел на горизонт, скрытый сейчас черными косматыми тучами. Где-то там, за непроницаемой тьмой, скрывалась Франция, где ему предстояло найти временный приют.

Драко казался себе сейчас вычеркнутым из жизни, забытым в каком-то фантасмагорическом настоящем, пронизанном ослепительными вспышками молний.

Плотный темный мрак скрывал от него и будущее, с чередой похожих друг на друга бесцельно прожитых дней, и прошлое, в котором осталось все, что когда-то было ему дорого.

Закрывая глаза, он снова и снова видел непонимающий растерянный взгляд. И так хотелось запустить пальцы в эти своенравные растрепанные черные волосы и выдохнуть прямо в приоткрытые влажные губы:

\- Удержи меня. Не отпускай. Скажи хоть одно-единственное незначительное, ни к чему не обязывающее слово, чтобы у меня была причина. Мне не знакомо слово «любовь», и я разучился верить, но я буду с тобой. Я буду слушать твое прерывистое дыханье по ночам. Я буду держать тебя за руку, отгоняя кошмары. Я буду рядом. Ведь ты этого хочешь. А мне так нужно знать, что я не один. Удержи меня.

«Ты молчишь. А я не могу иначе. Я ухожу. Мы с тобой слишком разные. И теперь у нас не только разные дороги, но и разное небо над головой. Ты сейчас, наверное, сидишь на подоконнике, привычно обняв колени, и смотришь на грязный дворик, в который льются слепящие лучи огромного летнего солнца. А я подставляю лицо соленым брызгам и тяжелым каплям начинающегося дождя, грозящего перерасти в ливень.

Мы не встретимся больше. Мир так огромен, что в нем можно затеряться навсегда, особенно когда ничего другого больше не остается.

Прощай, легендарный Золотой мальчик.

Помни меня, Гарри».


End file.
